El último comienzo
by AnisMoonMaker
Summary: Sakura ha dedicado 50 años al ciudado de su familia. Cuando fallece Nadeshiko se da cuenta que está sola en una vida que no eligió. Desesperada le ruega a Dios por un milagro, sin embargo un demonio llamado Syaoran es el que termina por ayudarle transformando por completo su vida. Convirtiendola en una chica de 17 años.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, hola. Aquí de nuevo escribiendo. Está historia como saben, de Sakura Card Captor. Pero ahora intentaré hacerlo con algo de magia. Es una de las más interesantes que se me han ocurrido y espero que sea de su agrado y comenten que tal les ha parecido y pueden pasarse a mis anteriores historias de estos pillines. Un beso y un enorme abrazo. Las quiero mucho.**_

 _ **SUMARY**_

 _¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir la vida como tanto deseaste? ¿A qué precio lo harías? Las jugadas de la vida son tan exactas que podemos llamarlas "destino."_

"Sakura, en ésta casa hay magia."

Sakura es una mujer de 50 años quién ha perdido a su madre, después de haberla cuidado durante toda su vida. Su padre falleció años atrás, mientras que su hermano mayor se fue de casa hace más de 20 años. No tiene compañero de vida, ni experiencia en el amor más que un cariño inmenso por su mascota, un gato llamado Kerberos

Desolada en su casa vacía, después del velorio y entierro, empieza a recordar lo feliz que era de adolescente, a los 17 años antes de que fuese obligada por su severo y anticuado padre a dejar la escuela y dedicarse plenamente a su madre enfermiza. Ha vivido con orgullo esa vida sedentaria y solidaria, pero ¿Por qué duele tanto el corazón? En un arranque de ira y desesperación crea un caos en la habitación de su madre, hasta encontrarse con un montón de pergaminos viejos y desgastados que avienta con rencor, causándose una herida.

Arrepentida de sus impulsos intenta ordenar el desastre que hizo pero la tristeza y melancolía la hacen dormir entre las pertenencias de su difunta madre.

Ni en sus más locos sueños, la dulce Sakura como le llamaban en el vecindario hubiera creído que haría un pacto con un demonio llamado Syaoran quién surgió del pergamino manchado por su sangre.

Él le cumpliría su deseo, tener 17 de nuevo.

Él sería su sirviente.

Ella su ama.

"La única condición es que mantengas la pureza de tu ser, vieja Sakura."

Hay un pacto entre los dos que llamaremos destino.

 **Encuentro**

Hoy, 10 de Septiembre. En la séptima calle del distrito en la ciudad Tomoeda una modesta casa de fachada antigua, pero moderna, el luto está presente, los vecinos entran y salen constantemente desde los más jóvenes hasta los más viejos buscando un solo objetivo: confortar el corazón de la señora Sakura.

Sakura Kinomoto es una señora de 50 años; delgada, cabello castaño, tez blanca con algunas evidentes signos de la edad que acaba de perder y sepultar a su adorada madre Nadeshiko de 85 fallecida por causas naturales, aunque todos piensan que fue por la pulmonía que hace meses había tenido..Ella no tiene familiares, a excepción de su hermano Touya del cual no sabe nada desde hace 20 años. Su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto, fallecido hace 4 años, por las mismas causas de su madre, cuando era joven la obligó a dejar el instituto para que se dedicara al cuidado de su madre que siempre sufrió decaídas y en varias ocasiones estuvo cerca de la muerte, pero muchos años después el día ya ha llegado. A raíz de esos hechos, la señora Sakura estaba completamente sola.

O al menos eso era lo que susurraban los vecinos al salir de su casa, después de dar el pésame

Sakura, al contrario de los vecinos que lloraban genuinamente o no la pérdida de su madre se encontraba tranquila, a todas las personas que entraban les regalaba un vaso de café y galletas quizá con la esperanza de que su estancia en la casa fuera más duradera, el tema principal de las charlas eran sobre sonreír a pesar de las adversidades, la solidaridad y pensar en vender la casa. Ella solo se limitaba a sonreír y decir "lo pensaré." Y "Gracias." En vez de estallar en llanto mantenía el temple, quizás por haber llorado todas las noches en el hospital cuando cuidaba a Nadeshiko, porque hasta de estar triste el cuerpo se cansa.

Mientras oscurecía, poco a poco, sus vecinos abandonaban la casa, después de todo no podía obligarlos a quedarse por siempre en ella. No obstante, si fuesen familiares la historia sería distinta, pero no contaba con el apoyo familiar. Realmente estaba sola.

-Señora Sakura. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.- La linda hija de su vecina de lado, Tomoyo, toma de sus manos buscando brindarle algo de tranquilidad en el umbral de su puerta. Fue la última en abandonar la casa. Ella es amable, jovial y sobre todo muy hermosa, de cabello largo azabache acompañada de su enigmática mirada amatista.

-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo.- Sakura, aprehendió sus manos para lograr sentir la suavidad de las suyas. No podía evitar proyectarse aunque sea un poco en la imagen de esa dulce chica. Le recordaba un poco a como era ella, cuando tenía 17 años.

-Si necesita algo de comida o ayuda en limpieza me puede decir a mí.- Sonreía Tomoyo.- No haré algo en casa, pero soy muy buena ayudando en casas ajenas.

Sin querer Sakura río por lo bajo, la presencia de la joven animaba el día triste. Tomoyo siempre mantuvo interés por ella y su madre, siempre pensó que eso se debía a que ella era muy unida a su madre y abuela.

-No será necesario, Tomoyo.- Limpiaba sus pequeñas lágrimas.- Pero si llega a presentarse la ocasión te diré. Descansa.

-Hasta mañana, señora Saku.- Agitaba su mano para despedirse y Sakura igual, lentamente camino hacia el interior de su casa y al cerrar la puerta detrás suyo el sentimiento de soledad que había olvidado por unos instantes vuelve a invadir su ser. Los sillones que tienen manteles tejidos por ella y su madre, las fotos colgadas de algunas memorias en familia en algunas aparece su hermano Touya. Se acerca a tomar esa foto donde están los 4 reunidos e inhala de manera exhausta. Sin más ánimos se acuesta en el sillón, tiene que iniciar a pensar lo que hará para mantener la casa y su vida, afortunadamente había visto que en negocios cercanos requerían ayuda.

-Haré lo posible para ser feliz, madre.- Susurra antes de intentar conciliar el sueño en este día abrumador.

-0-

Sakura, abre sus ojos cansados, había pasado la peor noche de su vida. Son las 9:00 am y sabe que es necesario alistarse para buscar un trabajo. Sube las escaleras y va a la ducha sin antes observar su rostro en el tocador, tiene bolsas debajo de los ojos por llorar y no lograr dormir bien. A pesar de tener 50 años, disimula un poco la edad pero aún así es notoria. Rápido se ducha, cambia de ropa y desayuna un vaso de leche y algo de pan. Sale de su casa y observa a Tomoyo a lo lejos, vistiendo el uniforme de su instituto.

-¡Buenos días!- Grita a lo lejos mientras sube al coche de su madre.- Nos vemos luego, Sakura.

-Buenos días.- Sakura sonríe aún confundida y ve como su dulce y joven vecina se muestra feliz por asistir a la escuela. Es cierto, ella no pudo ir más de tres meses al instituto porque su hermano Touya se escapó de la casa entonces Fujitaka tuvo que trabajar arduamente para mantener la casa y costear los medicamentos de Nadeshiko que siempre tuvo recaídas, no había nadie más que cuidara de ella y a su severo padre no le tembló la lengua para llegar un día y decirle que no estudiaría más para dedicarse exclusivamente a cuidar a su madre y encargarse de las tareas del hogar. Claro, eran otros tiempos, educación… otras prioridades. Sakura recuerda cuántas veces le rogó y lloró a Fujitaka para cambiar de idea y buscar otra alternativa, de hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que Nadeshiko también la apoyo todo fue inútil.

Después de caminar, mientras recordaba aquellos sucesos por fin ha llegado a la zona de la ciudad que se dedica a la vendimia. Ubica una floristería, que tenía un letrero solicitando empleados. Entra segura de sí misma y se acerca a la recepción donde está una joven de quizás 20 años y a su lado otras dos empleadas que acomodan las canastas de flores y hacen adornos florales.

-Buenos días señorita.- Saluda amable.- Venía a pedir información.

-Buenos días señora.- Sakura percibe algo de frialdad en su saludo, pero no le toma importancia.- ¿Quiere un ramo de flores? ¿O algo más?

-No.- Agacha la mirada para tomar valentía.- Venía por el anuncio afuera de la tienda, de empleo.

Las palabras que pronunció Sakura sacaron de su órbita a la recepcionista incluso las otras chicas que hacían su deber se detuvieron breves segundos para observarla con un gesto de: "Es broma, ¿Verdad?"

-Mire, no quiero sonar grosera, pero ese empleo es solo para mujeres de 16 a 30 como máximo. ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

-50 años.- Se avergüenza.- Pero—

-Entonces no puede trabajar aquí.- Frunce su ceño.- Señora, necesitamos personas activas, que carguen cosas pesadas. No solo arreglamos flores, hacemos pedidos, papeleo administrativo. ¿Sabe utilizar una computadora?

-No… pero puedo aprender, de verdad necesito—

-Lo sentimos. Intente en otro lugar.- Sakura siente como su estómago se revuelve pero acepta que no conoce nada de lo que la chica le está mencionando.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.- Hace una reverencia y gira sobre sus pies. Al estar a punto de salir puede escuchar como murmuran las tres chicas.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa vieja?- Dice una de ellas.- Debería dedicarse a cuidar a sus hijos.

-De seguro no sabe ni prender una computadora.- Ríe por lo bajo otra. Sakura no puede tolerar más esos comentarios y sale rápido de ese ambiente pesado, no permite que esa primera impresión arruine su búsqueda de empleo, sabía que se toparía con personas así.

 _Entre todo esto, debe de haber algo bueno._

Pero su búsqueda continúo sin éxito: fue a restaurantes pequeños, grandes, tiendas de ropa, o muy llamativas hasta el otro extremo de las menos producidas, pero todas dieron la misma respuesta: No necesitan a una persona que arribase los 50 años. Tiene que ser una señorita. Aunque haya dicho que no tenía esposo o hijos que cuidar siguieron sin aceptarla. La última opción es un café con toque rústico, al entrar a él visualiza mucha gente y meseros y mesaras trayendo platillos, vasos, limpiando pisos entre otras cosas. Uno de los meseros se acerca a ella y aprovecha para preguntarle sobre el gerente, de manera amable se ofrece a acompañarla y el chico le saca platica.

-¿A qué vino al café, señorita?

El simple hecho de que se refieran a ella como una "señorita." Y más un chico tan guapo le causa un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-V-Vine a preguntar sobre el empleo.- Insegura lo ve de reojo para captar su reacción esperando una igual a todas las anteriores, sin embargo ese chico no hace una mueca de molestia o aguanta su risa, al contrario la observa y le dedica una sonrisa eso le otorga una seguridad para exponer su situación.- Necesito ganar dinero para mantenerme, ya que acabo de perder a mi madre.

Existe un pequeño silencio que logra incomodarla, pero él le regala una sincera sonrisa.

-Espero y si lo consiga. Necesitamos mucha ayuda aquí.- Paran el camino hasta llegar detrás de la cocina, enfrente de ella está una puerta la cual se encuentra abierta y Sakura ve a un hombre sentado con su laptop. Intuye que él es el gerente.

-Pase con él señorita, aquí la esperaré.- Le ofrece el paso y aquellas buenas vibras le brindan una seguridad. Asiente su cabeza y encara al gerente que por cierto ni la voltea a ver por estar centrado en la pantalla de su laptop. Sakura aclara su garganta para hacer algo de ruido y finalmente el señor de edad la ve de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Pasa algo señora?- Espeta.- Si viene a reclamar porque su hijo quebró algún vaso se paga en cajas junto con su cuenta.- De inmediato regresa su mirada al ordenador.

-No señor, no vine por eso. Vine a solicitar el empleo que ofrecen.- Erguida mantiene una postura de seguridad, ya que es el último lugar donde pedirá empleo por hoy.

-Ese cartel tiene en letras pequeñas que tiene que ser una señorita.- No voltea verla ya que continua tecleando.- ¿No las vió?

Sakura aprieta sus labios, no había leído con atención esa consigna. Por el otro lado de la puerta se encuentra el mesero que se ofreció a guiarla. Escucha con atención como de manera déspota su jefe se dirige a Sakura.

-No, señor.- Murmura.

-Bueno, ya lo sabe. Por lo tanto no la requerimos aquí.- Levanta su mirada y con la mano indica la salida.- Si me permite, tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias por venir.

La crueldad con la que fue tratada nuevamente la dejan sin argumentos para exponer la situación por la que pasa así que hace lo mismo que en los otros establecimientos; una reverencia y dice gracias, cuando se gira para salir el mesero se pone al margen de la puerta, sorprendiéndola.

-Señor Tanaka.- El amable chico le habla a su gerente.- Por favor, escuche con atención lo que la señorita le quiere decir.

-¿Qué pasó Yukito?-Lo mira con fastidio. Sakura prevé que algo malo puede pasar

-N-No lo hagas.- Sakura agita sus manos, le preocupa lo que le pueda decir.- Está bien.

Sin embargo eso no detiene al chico.

-Ella necesita de manera urgente el trabajo, podría estar en la cocina junto con las otras señoras.

-Sí, podría estar con ellas, pero.- Observa a Sakura.- Señora, ¿Posee algún título en gastronomía o algo parecido?

Sakura no habla, así que… el que calla otorga.

-No ¿Verdad?- Ahora ve al joven mesero de nombre Yukito.- ¿Eso responde tus ideas?

-Pero—

-¡Pero nada! Ve a trabajar en vez de que estés perdiendo el tiempo con la que podría ser tu mamá.

Sakura observa como el joven aprieta sus puños, fue regañado por su culpa, no podría sentirse peor. Devastados salen de la oficina y caminan en silencio uno del otro, hasta que llegan a la salida.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- Hace una reverencia.- Fuiste muy amable.

-Perdone al gerente… él siempre es así. Lamentablemente.- Yukito agacha su mirada, de verdad siente algo de tristeza no haber logrado ayudar a la mujer que entró ya que pudo percibir una determinación y sobre todo angustia en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

-Está bien, veré que más hago. Hasta luego.- Cuando estuvo dispuesta a salir de aquel bullicioso lugar rápidamente ese chico le entrega una flor que saco del centro de una mesa vacía. Se la entrega en sus manos.

-Tome, como una disculpa. Puede venir las veces que quiera aquí y con gusto la atenderé.- Sonríe y Sakura por fin percibe los detalles de aquel rostro. Sus ojos grises ocultos tras unos lentes, cabello algo largo y atado con una cola baja que contrasta con la palidez de su rostro. Al sentir sus manos, sus mejillas se inundaron de un color carmesí. No es que fuera una señora precoz pero ¿Cuántas veces alguien le hizo esos detalles alrededor de sus 50 años? Pestañea varias veces para evitar llorar enfrente de él, pero sonríe, como nunca lo había hecho.

-Gracias, te prometo que vendré.- Inhala el aroma de esa flor, que era una azucena de color amarillo.- Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, señorita.- Sonríe y Sakura le dedica una última mirada antes de irse. Al momento de pisar el asfalto una traicionera lágrima se resbala por su mejilla derecha.

 _¿Quién ha hecho un agujero en el cielo? Parece que se desmorona y llora encima de mí_

-0-

Cansada llega a su casa, los vecinos saludan y regresa mecánicamente esos gestos, al abrir la puerta de su hogar el ambiente pesado se monta en sus hombros impidiendo dejar que respire, pero antes pone en agua la flor que le ha regalado ese dulce chico. No hay nadie más que ella y sus pensamientos depresivos.

-No pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto.- Susurra mientras sus cuencas cansadas se llenan de agua. No había derramado una lágrima desde que salió del cementerio. Devastada coloca esa nostálgica foto en su lugar y sube a la habitación de su madre. No tiene apetito. Al abrir la puerta el típico olor a húmedo de un lugar el cuál hace mucho no se visitaba y causa picor en su nariz. Había pasado más de un mes que no estaba su madre en este cuarto y por los cuidados que ella necesitaba no había tenido la atención para limpiarlo.

Es pequeño, una cama matrimonial sin ninguna arruga, enfrente una cajonera con una televisión y al costado el tocador de Nadeshiko. Sus cremas para la piel, cepillo y alhajero continuaban intacto. Sakura resbala las yemas de sus dedos en cada una de las pertenencias de su madre pero algo llama su atención. En la esquina del tocador, específicamente en el rincón había un jarro de vidrio cubierto de polvo. Intrigada lo saca de allí y en su interior hay un montón de pergaminos desgastados y para Sakura no son indiferentes ya que los recuerda nítidamente. Ese montón de pergaminos tenían una historia, Fujitaka los había traído en un viaje que hizo a China ya que fueron un regalo de la facultad de antropología por haberse recién casado con Nadeshiko.

Sakura, cuando era una niña su linda madre le contaba historias fantásticas de que en esta casa había magia, una magia sumamente poderosa que le ayudó a salir adelante a pesar de padecer de un cuerpo débil y marchito.

Ningún dolor es comparable al saber que ella ya no estará más aquí. ¿Qué se supone que hará Sakura ahora que su única razón para existir no ésta más?

-Esa historia la contabas cada vez que te posabas en la cama durante semanas.- La voz de Sakura se hace como un hilo, esos recuerdos amargan su corazón. Aprieta duramente sus labios tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero ahora fue imposible y no tardó mucho en soltar sollozos.- ¡Sí esa magia existiera tu estarías aquí! ¡Me dejaste sola!- Inhala aire.- ¡Todos me han dejado sola! ¡Han dejado sola a esta vieja inútil!

La furia recorre todo su cuerpo, cegando sus actos haciendo que arrojará al piso ese jarro, causando un estruendo agudo en la habitación.

-¡¿Qué se supone que voy hacer ahora?! ¡No he hecho algo más en la vida que dedicarme a ustedes!- Refuta.- ¿Queda alguien en esta vida al que le importe? Yo… me he olvidado de vivir.- Gritaba desconsolada tratando de recuperar algo de aire, pero Sakura no era egoísta, a pesar de ser una adulta tenía la bondad e incredulidad que pudiera tener un niño. Reprimía sus acciones a causa de la educación tan recta otorgada por su padre. No se dejaba guiar nunca por sus impulsos y por haberlo hecho se da cuenta que ha roto, quizás, algo muy importante para su madre. Al querer redimir sus actos intenta limpiar los pedazos que están en el piso y para una mujer de 50 años su visión no es tan buena como la de una jovencita, así que fue inevitable el cortarse un poco el costado de su mano derecha.

-Mi vida no puede ser peor.- Chupa algo de esa sangre con la intención de detener el sangrado y limpia un poco de su herida en uno de esos pergaminos, aunque no es higiénico a ella no le importa. Cuando por fin a reunido todos los vidrios visibles a la vista toma los tres pergaminos en su regazo y desgastada se acuesta en la orilla de la cama, hasta puede ver cómo un poco de polvo se levanta en el golpe.

 _Madre, si existe magia en esta casa, por favor, ayúdame a cumplir mis deseos._

-0-

La luz que anuncia el amanecer se posó en el rostro de Sakura, obligándola abrir sus ojos poco a poco. Entre pestañas parece ver la silueta de alguien dormido a su lado, piensa que quizás aún está adormilada e ignora su intuición. Se levanta despacio, talla suave sus ojos y sí.

Alguien ésta durmiendo a su lado.

Era un completo extraño.

Con un traje.

Era un muchacho.

En su cama.

-¡Ahh!- Grita agudo, cayéndose torpemente de la cama junto con los pergaminos que estaban a su alrededor. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, la adrenalina invade su torrente sanguíneo y todo ese alboroto hace despertar al chico extraño que estira tranquilo su cuerpo.

-Dios, ¿Eres así de ruidosa siempre?- La voz profunda de él rebota en la habitación. Sakura no dice nada, solo se limita a verlo.- Las ancianas vírgenes son todo un caso.

 _¡¿Ancianas vírgenes?!_

-¿Q-Quién eres?- Fingiendo valentía lo apunta con un pergamino, mientras se pone de pie.- ¿Por qué estás en mi casa?

-¿No sabes quién soy?- Ironiza.- Tú fuiste la que me liberaste de mi sello.

-¿S-Sello?- Sakura cada vez está más confundida.- ¿De qué diablos hablas?

El atractivo chico, que viste un traje negro entallado, se levanta de la cama y camina hacia donde se encuentra Sakura, acorralándola en una esquina, ella no deja de temblar. No la ha atacado, no parece ser un ladrón, pero ella es una mujer que no sabe defensa personal. Si algo pasara, sería el colmo de los colmos.

-La sangre.- Señala el papel el extraño chico.- Que derramaste en este pergamino. Liberó mi sello.- Susurra arrogante.- Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho que la mujer virgen que me otorgó mi libertad sea una anciana.

-¡No soy una anciana!- Exclama.- Y deja de repetir que soy virgen.- Las mejillas de Sakura se tornar color carmesí ante tal afirmación, porque sí, ella era virgen a sus 50 años. Era normal ¿no? Después de todo había una película de un hombre con una situación parecida, que por cierto a ella le incomodaba ver todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese tema.

-¡Oh dios!- El atractivo chico suelta una risa fuerte.- Te has sonrojado, cual colegiala.- Burla hay en esas crueles palabras.- Tranquila, yo vine a cumplirte tu deseo, vieja.

-¿D-Deseo?- Titubea mientras suda frío. Quizás debería aprovechar para golpearlo, pero él de nuevo habla.

-Sip. Aquel que guardas en el fondo de tu corazón. Ese deseo egoísta de volverte joven y vivir la vida que te prohibieron.

El pecho de Sakura siente una punzada muy fuerte. Ese extraño hombre sabía sus pensamientos. Aquellos que nunca se atrevió a contarle a alguien más.

-¿C-Cómo sabes eso?

-Anoche, cuando rompiste el sello, era lo que más pedías al abrazar ese pergamino. Yo soy un demonio, que te ayudará por haberme sacado de ahí.

 _¿Demonio?_

Un silencio prolongado invade la conversación.

-¿Estoy siendo grabada por una cámara escondida? He visto se tipo de bromas por la tele.- Sakura ríe nerviosa e incrédula ante lo que le cuenta.- ¿O estoy dentro de un sueño? Sí, Sí eso debe de ser.

El atractivo joven la observa molesto, no puede creer que una mujer tan insegura y decrepita haya roto su sello, pero si quiere hacer las cosas más rápido, porque claro, él también tiene sus propios objetivos, tendrá que actuar rápido. Sin pensarlo, la toma ágilmente por la cintura haciendo que sus rostros estuviesen cerca, Sakura se crispa de terror al sentir la calidez de alguien de tal forma.

-N-No ¡Qué haces! Suelta—

-Vieja Sakura.- Toma su mentón y se sorprende al ver nítidamente el color esmeralda de aquellos ojos tristes y opacos.- Soy Syaoran, y tus deseos son órdenes.

-¿Syaoran?—

Sin pensarlo dos veces, une sus labios en un largo beso. Para él no significa algo más que un trato sagrado para cumplir con sus metas, mientras que para Sakura significa algo muy importante.

Es su primer beso de lengua en mucho tiempo. Él pasa su lengua sin ademanes por los labios de Sakura, robándole el aire y perturbando su mentalidad. Forcejea, pero es inútil, llega a sentir como la arrincona más a la pared y el agarre profundo en su cintura con aquellas grandes manos, su corazón no deja de latir, el calor de sus mejillas es instantáneo, no puede creer que algo así este pasando.

Al romper el beso, las piernas de Sakura se sienten débiles haciéndola caer al piso. No tiene fuerzas, como si con ese intenso beso se las hubiesen chupado. Su cuerpo comienza a sentir un calor insoportable, suda y todas sus articulaciones duelen.

-¿Q-Qué me has hecho?- Aprieta su pecho con fervor, sus latidos aumentan y comienza a ver borroso. El ahora no extraño, Syaoran, se coloca a su altura y puede ver todas aquellas facciones finas. Su piel algo trigeña, pero suave, su cabello castaño ondulado que llega a cubrir sus penetrantes ojos azules acompañados de abundantes pestañas. Tiene razón, tiene que ser un ser sobrenatural, de verdad ella nunca había visto a alguien tan irreal en toda su vida.

-Te estoy haciendo muy feliz, Vieja Sakura.- Sonríe maliciosamente, curveando una mueca de victoria y aquellos ojos azules traspasan sus cansados ojos esmeraldas.- Deje que esos deseos egoístas llenen su ser, _ama_.

Es lo último que logra ver y escuchar antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Las palabras dichas por Nadeshiko, parecen tener un nuevo significado:

" _ **Sakura, en esta casa hay magia."**_


	2. Comienzo

**2.- Comienzo**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él no conocía la luz del sol? 10. 20. 50 años. Él tenía más de 500 años, pero la apariencia de un joven. A pesar de tener mucho tiempo y una memoria nítida no lograba recordar la razón por la que fue atrapado en ese viejo y apestoso pergamino. Aunque la razón misteriosa por este día no importaba en lo absoluto. Era libre. Extendía sus manos para tratar de alcanzar la luz, respiraba aire limpio y sentía el olor de las flores, nada más podría hacer feliz a Syaoran.

La razón de su libertad estaba ahí, acostada en la cama. Lleva dos días así pero finalmente la magia ha hecho efecto. Esa vieja como él le decía, de cara cansada y algo arrugada se había convertido en una joven de 17 años.

Syaoran por su parte, no puede evitar sentir curiosidad de verla y tocarla. Se recuesta a un costado y percibe su semblante infantil; nariz respingada, labios carnosos que junto con las mejillas recobraron el tono rosado, sus pestañas se posan dejando ver lo largas que son. Su cabello castaño es suave y brilloso. Con la yema de su dedo recorre la curvatura de sus hombros hasta las caderas.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste mantenerte virgen con este cuerpo tuyo.- Susurra.- Pero… no duraras mucho así.- Sonríe malicioso tomando ambas muñecas débiles posándose encima de Sakura.- Entre más rápido te entregues, mejor para mí.

Pero no contaba que sus oscuras intenciones se vieran intervenidas por el ataque de un pequeño gato dorado que rabioso lo comenzó a rasguñar y maullar para defender el desprevenido cuerpo de su adorada dueña.

-¿De dónde carajos saliste tú?- Se limpia el rasguño que le hizo con su lengua desapareciendo por completo la herida.- Asumo que debes de saber quién soy yo, gato listo

El gato, llamado Kerberos, por su parte no dejaba de erizar su pelaje ante la extraña presencia de Syaoran en la casa y sobre todo que este encima de su adorada ama.

-Para tu información, ella también es mi ama, te guste o no.- Lo toma ágilmente del pelaje, molestando como un niño pequeño al gato.- Compartimos lazos, animal de peluche

Mientras él molestaba a Kerberos, el ruido despertó a Sakura de su profundo sueño abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a ese demonio jugando con su mascota.

-¿K-Kero?- Adormilada interrumpe la pelea entre ambos "sirvientes." Kero, al escuchar su voz se lanza en sus brazos, sin antes terminar de rasguñar de nuevo al intruso de Syaoran, lamiéndola y ronroneando.- Kero… también te quiero mucho.- Se conmueve y lo acurruca en su pecho. Syaoran solo observa el momento conmovedor entre el animal y su dueña.

-Así que de cariño le dices Kero.

Sakura se detiene para observar detenidamente a Syaoran.

-Aún sigues aquí… Pensé que todo había sido un sueño.- Susurra mientras acaricia el pelaje de Kero.

Syaoran frunce su ceño. Se indigna por la incredulidad de la ahora no vieja.

-Si tanto dudas de lo que pasó, ¿Por qué no vas al tocador a verte?- Lo señala.

-¿Al tocador? –Duda.

-Sí, no sabía que eras tan bella de joven.- Sonríe triunfante, entonces la curiosidad de Sakura recorre su cuerpo y deja en la cama a Kero. Dudosa camina lento hasta que ve en el reflejo del espejo a otra chica completamente distinta. Asustada se lleva ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Q-Qué hiciste?—. Tiembla.

-Te he dado lo que más querías.- Syaoran toma de sus hombros por detrás.- Solo obsérvate, ya no eres la misma de hace dos días. Tienes 17 años una vez más.

Sakura no pronuncia ni una sola palabra, pasmada sigue observando el reflejo que le regala el espejo del cuarto de Nadeshiko. Es idéntica a cuando era joven. Su piel es brillante y firme, las líneas de expresión que tenía han desaparecido, sus ojos ahora tienen el brillo que habían perdido hace tiempo tras. Mira sus manos, las pecas que tenía ya no estaban y las venas saltadas tampoco. Incluso la ropa le quedaba holgada. Era más delgada. Tenía 33 años menos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Syaoran susurra en su oído.- Los milagros sí existen, _ama._

 _¿Ama?_

-P-Pero…- Toma aire.- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- Apunta al espejo.- ¿P-Por qué?

En eso, Syaoran se arrodilla enfrente de Sakura, un protocolo más serio que otorga veracidad a lo que está pasando entre ellos dos.

-Quizás se te olvidó por la conmoción.- Toma gentilmente su mano y posa sus labios, Sakura puede sentir un choque eléctrico.- Por haberme liberado de ese hechizo, te has convertido en mi ama. Y yo, Syaoran Li, como un demonio fiel y agradecido te he cumplido el deseo que tanto anhelaba tu corazón.

-Pero… Eres un demonio.

-Y tú también, ahora con esa nueva imagen.- Sus ojos azules parecen penetrar el alma de Sakura.- Una vieja dentro del cuerpo de una niña. Vieja Sakura.

-¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-En el momento en que nos besamos, te pase algo de mi magia. Sé todo de ti porque así tuve que encontrar en tu interior aquello que anhelabas.- Se pone de pie sin soltar sus manos.- Es un trato.

A Sakura le cuesta procesar todo lo que está pasando. En menos de tres días ha perdido a Nadeshiko y ahora resulta que gracias a su sangre virginal a liberado a un demonio que la hecho verse como una adolescente una vez más.

 _Es una oportunidad, ¿No es así?_

No podía darse el lujo de dejarla pasar otra vez.

-Está bien.- Mira a Syaoran determinada.- Aceptaré esto que me estás ofreciendo, pero… si es un trato ¿Qué tengo que hacer para continuar así?

Syaoran sonríe, al parecer esta mujer no es tan ingenua como parece.

-Como todo en la vida, tiene un precio el brindarte mi magia. Cláusulas que debes respetar si quieres durar mucho tiempo así.

-¿Qué es?—Titubea.

-La única condición es que mantengas la pureza de tu ser, vieja Sakura.

-¿De mi ser?

-Sip. Podrás hacer todo lo que no hiciste. Vivir como no viviste. Tomar alcohol, vengarte de quien odias. Drogarte si te parece. Besar a quien tú desees. Incluso puedes matar.- Toma un mechón de su cabello inhalando su dulce aroma.- Pero no podrás perder tu virginidad.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojan, no solo por escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras sino por todo lo que conlleva la magia de este demonio que muestra ser uno muy poderoso.

-Si llegas a fallar.- Suelta su mechón.- Me llevaré tu alma al infierno, sin dudarlo.

-Y… ¿Sí nunca pierdo mi virginidad? ¿Viviré?

Syaoran vuelve a sonreír más enigmático. Ha llegado la hora de decir la verdad.

-¿Crees que un demonio te dejaría vivir después de habértelo dado todo?

Con esa oración ha quedado claro para Sakura.

-¿Entonces también moriré?- Traga saliva al escuchar la gravedad de sus propias palabras.

-Así es. Cuando tu alma descanse por haber cumplido sus deseos yo mismo te arrebataré la vida… Pero, si te parece imposible para ti, podemos anular ese contrato en este momento.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, si estás asustada por todo lo que te digo podemos terminar todo ahora.- Toma su mentón acercando sus bocas peligrosamente.- Solo con un beso.

Syaoran se acerca con la intención de besarla pero instintivamente Sakura reacciona tapando su boca. Él abre sus índigos ojos sorprendido, pero esboza una sonrisa al ver que su farsa a resultado. Una farsa que empujo más a la desesperación a Sakura para terminar de sellar su contrato.

-No.- Susurra insegura.- Yo acepto todo lo que me dices. Viviré hasta que todos mis arrepentimientos desaparezcan. No podría seguir viviendo, si la única razón que me mantenía de pie ya no está.- Aludiendo la muerte de Nadeshiko.- No me importara ser egoísta… Yo después de mucho tiempo, haré todo lo que quiera y diré todo lo que quiera. Te acepto como mi sirviente y verdugo.

-Entonces, celebremos.-

Toma de su cintura dejando sin escapatoria a Sakura, besándola una vez más. Igual de apasionado que la primera vez. La sensación es la misma, descargas eléctricas recorren su espalda y siente hormigueo por la avidez con la que es besada. Syaoran por su parte no pierde el tiempo ni la oportunidad de intentar seducirla. Travieso comienza a subir la blusa de Sakura acariciando la suave piel rejuvenecida y está seguro que si lo hubiese hecho antes estaría igual de perfecta.

Si él logra hacerla suya, todo esto acabará y no tendrá que preocuparse por ella nunca más. Después de todo, ninguna humana que había caído en su hechizo antes, se resistió más de unas cuántas horas para entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

-E-Espera— Sakura lo empuja, rompiendo el intenso beso.- Suficiente.- Trata de controlar el calor de su rostro, le avergüenza sonrojarse a pesar de tener 50 años. Syaoran no puede creer que alguien haya roto su beso y menos que una vieja, como él decía, haya sido la primera.

-Se nota que nadie más te había besado.- Dice seco incomodando el ambiente entre ambos. Sakura agacha la mirada apenada, pero como un dulce caballero, Kero que siempre estuvo atento a todos los movimientos se lanza de nuevo al rostro de Syaoran.

-¡Kero!- Grita Sakura.- ¡No hagas eso!

-¡Quítate estúpido peluche!- Gruñe Syaoran.- ¡Deja de molestarme idiota!

En medio de todo el alboroto y la furia descontrolada de Syaoran suelta un hechizo hacia Kero. Sakura se cubre de la gran luz que arrojo al suelo, asustada piensa que ha terminado con la vida de su amado Kero, pero grande es su sorpresa al ver a un niño de 8 años, con el cabello rubio y algo largo con ropaje tradicional, que continuo golpeando a Syaoran y también él, pero sus golpes algo sosos y podría decirse infantiles.

-¿K-Kero?- Se acerca hacia dónde están y Kero al escuchar la voz de Sakura detiene su "pelea." Con Syaoran para ir a abrazarla.

-¡Sakura!- Acurruca su cuerpo a la altura de la cintura de Sakura. Ella solo mantiene sus ojos abiertos como platos y ve a Syaoran con cara de "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- ¡No te le acerques a ese demonio! ¡Es un abusivo! ¡Un pervertido!- Apunta el ahora Kero.

-¡Cállate!- Grita Syaoran fastidiado.- Gracias a mi magia mostraste una forma humana, pensé que serías una criatura mítica pero resultaste ser un mocoso inútil.

-¡Tengo más de 1000 años!- Grita la voz chillona de Kero y tal afirmación espanta a Sakura que solo ha vivido con Kerberos 7 años.- ¡Tú solo tienes 500! El mocoso eres tú, demonio apestoso.

Fuera de sus carillas Syaoran lo corretea en la habitación dejando a Sakura confundida y sin saber que hacer con ambos, pero entonces, el timbre de la casa se escucha. Baja rápido las escaleras olvidando por completo su condición "mágica." Al abrir la puerta se topa con Tomoyo, que trae consigo ropa doblada. Su corazón se detiene al momento que sus miradas se topan.

 _Oh no, seré descubierta._

-Hola, Sakura. ¿Cómo amaneciste este día?- Tomoyo sonríe.- Me fui algo preocupada en la noche pasada y no habías contestado el timbre. Aquí te traigo el uniforme de la escuela que te hice, ¿Ya vas a volver a ella verdad?

-¿A-A la escuela?

-Sí, después de que pase el luto de tu madre. Mira aquí te lo dejaré. Te veo en unos días en el instituto.- La abraza fuerte, mientras que ella sigue confundida.- No olvides mandarme un mensaje ¿Sí? O venir a mi casa.

-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo.- Agacha su mirada.

-No te preocupes. Para eso están las amigas. Hasta luego.- Agita su mano y camina hacia su casa

Tomoyo no lo sabe, pero esas palabras tuvieron un significado especial para Sakura, que no recordaba que alguien se dirigiera a ella como "amiga." Al cerrar la puerta, no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas y abrazar el uniforme escolar. Es de camisa blanca con un lindo cuello azul haciendo juego con una falda de tablones y algo de tul que levanta su vuelo.

 _Madre, ¿Puedes ver todo lo que está sucediendo?_

Por las escaleras baja Syaoran con ahora un Kero que vuelve a ser un lindo gato dorado, que por cierto se encuentra dormido.

-Tu pequeña fieresilla se quedó dormido a mitad de una pelea.- Lo carga en su hombro y ve que Sakura esta observando con devoción el uniforme que le acaba de entregar Tomoyo.- ¿Te lo dio tu amiga?

-¿Cómo sabes?- Habla sin dejar de ver esa linda prenda.

-Porque también querías ser amiga de ella, así que ella está bajo una pequeña ilusión aunque es una mujer muy perspicaz, podría darse cuenta muy pronto.

-Me dijo que le mandara un mensaje, pero no entendí a lo que se refería… Nunca he tenido un celular.- Levanta la mirada hacia Syaoran.

-¿Has buscado en tu bolsillo?

-No.

-Hazlo.

Sakura hace lo que le indica y efectivamente, saca un celular que podría decirse es de los más actuales.

-Pero… ¿D-De donde salió? Yo no he comprado—

-Llámala magia.- Syaoran camina hacia ella y sonríe.- Cuando he dicho que haría realidad todos tus deseos hablaba enserio. ¿Cuándo irás al instituto?

-El lunes, supongo.- Sonríe tímida.- Muero de ganas por ponerme un uniforme de nuevo.

-Y yo muero por verte con el.

Como todo un casanova, Syaoran sabe como dirigirse hacia las mujeres que cumplidos las hacen felices y logran acelerar su corazón. De manera inteligente se acerca a Sakura acorralándola de nuevo contra la puerta y quiere besarla, pero una cola peluda se interpone entre sus labios.

-Ni creas que te dejare hacerlo, demonio apestoso.- Kero, ahora como un gato, podía hablar. Sakura suelta una risa sonora, no pudiendo creer todo lo que está pasando en su vida. Hace mucho que no reía y ambos chicos observan la espléndida risa que tiene su ama. Syaoran se queda pensando detenidamente en las facciones de Sakura como si las hubiese visto antes, pero no recuerda en donde y un toque melancólico invade sus pensamientos, Sakura se da cuenta del cambio repentino en el ambiente. Sus profundos ojos azules se posan y parecen inmóviles como si estuviera buscando algo en ella.

-¿Pasa algo?—Pregunta.

Syaoran parpadea para salir del trance en el que estaba.

-No, no pasa nada.- Revuelve el cabello de Sakura.- ¿Dónde está la cocina? Me muero de hambre, hace años.- Literal.- Que no he comido algo.

-¡Oh! Yo te prepararé algo.- Habla entusiasmada.- Y a ti también Kero.

-¡Sí! Los dulces de Sakura son lo mejor.- Chilla emocionado.- Pero serán todos para mí, no para el demonio apestoso.

-Sí sigues así, animal de peluche.- Lo toma de la cola.- Te convertiré en una bola de arroz y te comeré.- Lo amenaza Syaoran.

-Solo inténtalo.- Kero entrecierra sus ojos retándolo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que de nuevo ambos tuvieran la misma pelea de hace 15 minutos, Sakura los ignora y camina a la cocina para ponerse un mandil y comenzar a cocinar algo.

 _Hace tiempo que en la casa no había ruido. Hace mucho que no preparaba la comida para alguien más. Madre, los milagros si existen._

 _Madre, en nuestra casa, si hay magia._

La vida de Sakura estaba iniciando, una vez más.


	3. Coincidencia

Agradezco los poquitos comentarios que han agregado a ésta historia, aunque me gustaría saber más de las opiniones que lleguen a surgir a raíz de la lectura. No sé si es de su agrado o algo así, así que si alguien más puede comentar bienvenido de verdad.

Gracias a ti Izaberuuu que siempre estás al pendiente de mis historias. Eres súper linda.

 **3.- Coincidencia**

La mañana del lunes por fin llegó, Sakura no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño ya que la noche anterior ordeno todo para poder asistir a la escuela. Syaoran por su parte se encuentraba dormido en la habitación de huéspedes y Kero recostado en la almohada de su lado, el silencio invadía toda la casa. La emoción recorría todo su cuerpo, toma un baño y se viste con aquel uniforme tipo marinero que Tomoyo le había traído, al verse reflejada en el espejo de Nadeshiko aún le es increíble que un demonio le haya concedido una última oportunidad. La falda blanca tableada cae por encima de sus rodillas, el tul que su amiga le ha puesto abajo la hace ver más corta mientras que la blusa negra de botones con manga larga se ciñe perfectamente a su cintura juvenil.

-Los uniformes escolares han cambiado tanto. Las faldas eran más largas.- Susurra para sí misma porque se siente avergonzada de que a pesar de ser una chica, por dentro es una señora de 50 años. Sakura, por estar en su mundo, no se percata que Syaoran ha estado observando con devoción todo el ritual matutino

-Te queda bien.- Finalmente habla haciendo que Sakura se asuste por no haber sentido su presencia, girándose sorprendida al ver que no viste un elegante esmoquin sino lo que parece ser la vestimenta varonil del uniforme del instituto. Y no hay que negar que se ve bastante bien.

-¿C-Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Respira tranquila para no hacer notar los nervios que le hace sentir la presencia de Syaoran.

-Lo suficiente para haber visto como tocabas traviesa tu nuevo cuerpo.- Syaoran recarga su hombro en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo eso!- Grita.

-No te preocupes, yo haría lo mismo.- Los índigos ojos de Syaoran se clavan en Sakura y ella sabe que él no bromea en lo absoluto.

-¿También vendrás a la escuela?- Evade por completo las palabras de Syaoran.

-Así es.- Camina hacia Sakura.- Como tu sirviente tengo que cuidarte en todo momento.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- Inquieta, intenta terminar de arreglar su cabello y colocarse algo de perfume.

Syaoran hace un mohín ante la actitud algo infantil de su nueva señora, de verdad nunca había estado con alguien igual. De inmediato toma su mano haciendo que gire para verlo directamente a los ojos. Sakura se queda pasmada ante su reacción.

-No estoy mintiéndote, para mí, eres lo más importante en estos momentos.- Aprieta levemente su mano y se acerca poco al rostro de Sakura con la intención de rozar de nuevo sus labios, ella se mantiene inerte sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquellas amables palabras y a escasos centímetros de lograr su cometido una almohada veloz bota en el rostro de Syaoran quebrando por completo el momento romántico y ambos saben quién fue el culpable o salvador de dicha acción; Kerberos.

-¡No dejas escapar ni una oportunidad! ¡Demonio apestoso!- Grita y vuela de inmediato hacia el rostro de Syaoran.

-¡Quítate de mi vista, peluche apestoso!-

La lucha infantil de ambos se prolonga tanto que da oportunidad a Sakura para salir de la habitación lo más rápido y comenzar a hacer el desayuno. Recarga su cuerpo en la pared al salir y puede sentir como su respiración y latidos de su corazón están alterados por lo que acaba de suceder.

" _Para mí eres lo más importante."_

 _¿Por qué dice todas esas cosas?_

-0-

-Deberías de encerrar a ese muñeco salvaje en una jaula.- Syaoran bufa mientras camina.

-Se enoja porque te quieres aprovechar de mí.- Defiende Sakura.- Sino, yo creo que se llevarían muy bien.

-Ajá.

Ambos chicos, caminan hacia el instituto ya que no se encuentra muy lejos de casa. Tomoyo ya se había ido por cuestiones del consejo estudiantil. Sakura en la vereda puede ver como todos los estudiantes se comienzan a reunir en el camino, los grupos de amigos y amigas van ruidosos comentando cosas de moda o algunos están inmersos en el móvil checando mensajes o escuchando música.

-De verdad todos son tan jóvenes.- Susurra melancólica.

-Acabas de hablar como una anciana.- Mira de reojo Syaoran.- Todos parecen bobos.

\- Acuérdate que soy una.- Sonríe emocionada.- Pero, ¿Qué diré al presentarme en el salón?

-Qué te acabas de mudar. Inventa cualquier mentira, yo me encargaré de hacerla realidad.

-E-Está bien.

Después de haber estado en prefectura, Sakura y Syaoran se presentaron como primos y por fortuna, fueron asignados en el mismo salón de Tomoyo. Cada uno se presentó de manera formal en el aula. Syaoran atrajo las miradas de todos por el gran porte y misterio que rodea su persona. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta al ver como todas las chicas de la clase, excepto Tomoyo lo devoraban con la mirada, aunque este se mantenía neutral e indiferente. Ella tomó asiento detrás de Tomoyo mientras que Syaoran a lado de ella.

-Es genial que te haya tocado en mi salón.- Susurra Tomoyo a escondidas del profesor.- Y también a tu primo, aunque no sabía que tenías uno.

-Oh, es porque él no es un primo de sangre, sino político.- Sonríe nerviosa para evitar que descubran su mentira.

-Genial, estarás en compañía en tu casa, eso es algo que me reconforta.

-G-Gracias por preocuparte, Tomoyo.- Sonríe Sakura sincera al ver los nuevos lazos de amistad que ésta forjando con la dulce de Tomoyo.

Syaoran por su parte se encuentra pensativo y podría decirse que ausente, Sakura trata de hablarle pero no parece prestarle atención a lo que sucede en su alrededor y en efecto hay algo en el ambiente que lo hace sentirse inquieto.

 _Puedo sentir la presencia de otro demonio en ésta escuela. Pero, ¿Dónde está?_

 _Este olor me recuerda a alguien._

 _A ese "alguien."_

-0-

El primer periodo de clases ha terminado y es el receso. Syaoran y Tomoyo han decidido ir a la cafetería para comprar algo dulce mientras que Sakura se ha quedado en el salón buscando su dinero. Cuando finalmente lo encuentra sale de prisa del salón para alcanzarlos en eso choca con alguien, casi se resbala pero una mano varonil impide que eso suceda.

-¿Estás bien?- Una amable voz susurra angustiada.- Perdón no me percate por donde caminaba

Sakura levanta su mirada y se encuentra con una cabellera platinada y ojos castaños ocultos tras unas gafas. No tardó mucho para poder reconocer de quién se trataba.

Es el adorable chico del restaurant donde fue a pedir trabajo.

-¡Oh no! Perdóname a mí.- Hace una reverencia.- Salí corriendo y choqué contigo.

-Oye, perdón que lo diga pero, ¿A ti no te he visto en una parte? Tu rostro me es familiar.- Yukito, el ahora no desconocido para Sakura, parece recordarla.

-N-No… nunca te había visto.- Ríe nerviosa.- Quizás me estás confundiendo.

-¿Tú crees? Realmente siento que—

-¡Yuki!- Una voz burlona aparece en escena interrumpiendo la charla y toma del cuello con su brazo a Yukito, es otro chico. Alto, de tez pálida, cabello negro azulado, ojos del mismo color con un semblante atractivo y elegante.- ¿Tan pronto estás ligando con chicas?- La familiaridad con la que trata a Yukito, Sakura asume que es su amigo.

-¡No, no!- Sakura agita sus manos preocupada.- Por mi culpa chocamos y él solo se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Oh. ¿Es así Yuki?- El misterioso chico mantiene la burla en su hablar, sin dejar de colgarse del cuello.

-Sí.- Yukito lo ve re reojo molesto.- Él se llama Eriol, discúlpalo es algo imprudente, piensa que ligar a cualquier chica es sano.

-N-No pasa nada. Se ve que son buenos amigos.- Sonríe Sakura.

-Tienes razón chica.- Eriol la ve directamente a los ojos.- Somos tan buenos amigos que sé los gustos en cuánto a chicas de Yukito.

La profundidad de esos ojos azules envuelven poco a poco a Sakura y ella percibe en el ambiente como todo se hace lento. Los estudiantes que antes corrían se quedan inmóviles. El ruido de la escuela desaparece dejando un vacío. Yukito ésta inerte y el único que parece continuar en razón es Eriol.

Es como si el tiempo se congelara.

 _¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué está sucediendo?_

-¿Qué… está pasando?- Sakura susurra con lentitud al percatarse del extraño fenómeno. Dirige su mirada desesperada en busca de respuestas con aquel chico. Los latidos de su corazón son acelerados llenos de terror.

 _Syaoran... Tomoyo_

 _¡Syaoran!_

-Conozco demasiado bien a mi amigo.- Eriol ignora por completo su pregunta y camina hacia Sakura, mientras que ella intenta moverse para huir de ahí pero se da cuenta que sus piernas y brazos no responden. Quiere gritar, pero su garganta está sellada.- Y estoy seguro que a él no le gustan los demonios como tú, _anciana._

Los orbes esmeraldas de Sakura se abren de terror y sorpresa.


	4. Amigos

**Hola. Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de está historia. Les agradezco de ante mano que hayan comentado que tal les parecía lo valoro mucho y son l s mejores de todo el mundo.**

 **Un beso y abrazo gigantesco.**

 **4.- Amigos**

En la cafetería se encontraban Tomoyo y Syaoran comprando algún bizcocho, la fila era algo larga pero ambos mantenían la paciencia para esperar su turno, sin embargo Syaoran aún tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo malo podría pasar.

-Syaoran, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Tomoyo.

-No, realmente.- Miente.- Es solo que hay mucha gente en este lugar.

-Hablas como si no convivieras con muchas personas.- Ríe.- Es normal, demasiado normal.

-Además de que apesta.- Syaoran masajea su sien.- Debería de estar con Sakura.

-Ella está bien.- Tomoyo lo ve de reojo.- ¿Por qué quieres estar con ella?

-Debo protegerla.- Dice sin más y en ese preciso instante su piel se eriza ante la magia que comienza a cubrir y paralizar la actividad cotidiana de la escuela. Observa como todos se congelan incluso Tomoyo que estaba a lado suyo. Tenía razón, algo malo está a punto de suceder. Sin pensarlo dos veces empuja los cuerpos que le estorban y corre en dirección al salón de clases donde estaría su dueña.

 _Esta presencia… ¡Sin dudas es de él!_

 _¡Ama Sakura!_

-0-

-Tienes ese olor nauseabundo por todo tu cuerpo, ¿Qué clase de demonio eres, mujer?- Las fuertes y frías manos de Eriol aprisionan el cuello de Sakura contra la pared haciendo que no pueda respirar débilmente agita sus brazos y con sus manos trata de separarse de él.

-N-No… Sé de… qué hablas…- Sakura lucha y niega a toda costa lo que habla Eriol.

-No trates de mentirme, es inútil.- Los profundos ojos azules de Eriol se clavan en los suyos.- Es hora de revelar tu verdadera forma.- Clava su puño, con un golpe en seco, en el pecho de Sakura, por unos instantes presiente que morirá, pero al abrir de nuevo sus ojos observa que está tumbada en el suelo, pero a su vez observa como su fachada joven esta inerte en el suelo como una carcasa vacía. Sorprendida observa su cuerpo, las arrugas y pecas en sus manos delatan que es su viejo yo.

Eriol, por su parte observa impactado lo que acaba de pasar, con su golpe final esperaba revelar una presencia demoniaca, el espíritu de un demonio que toma la forma de una jovencita para apoderarse de almas humanas, sin embargo, lo que obtuvo fue el espíritu humano de una mujer adulta.

-¿Qué carajo?- Espeta.- ¿No me digas qué—

-¡Ama Sakura!- Los gritos acelerados de Syaoran aparecen en escena, busca desesperado a Sakura hasta que analiza la situación. Está Eriol, el cuerpo vacío de Sakura y la verdadera Sakura tendida en el suelo, la sangre le hierve al reconocer quién es el culpable de esto. Sakura percibe la mirada furiosa.

-¡Syaoran!- Interviene.- Yo estoy bien, mírame, aquí estoy.- Débilmente se pone de pie, con un pequeño dolor en su cintura.- Todo está bien.

-¡¿Cómo que todo está bien?!- Pasa de largo a Eriol y abraza Sakura.- ¿Te han lastimado?

-No.- Sonríe.- Es solo que soy una señora, con problemas de cintura.

La impotencia invade su cuerpo y por fin enfrenta cara a cara al culpable de todo esto. Eriol, por su parte observa en silencio sin dejar de tener su mirada fría e inerte.

-Sabía que algo extraño estaba en este lugar.- Reclama Syaoran.- No pensé que fueses tú, Eriol.

-Pasaran más de 1000 años y nunca terminarás de caerme bien, Syaoran.- Cruza sus brazos.- Lo mismo digo, esa humana mundana apesta a tu repulsivo aroma demoniaco.

-No olvides que eres un demonio también.- Arremete Syaoran.

-No me compares contigo, pero dime, ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de desperdiciar tu tiempo con humanas? ¿No has aprendido la lección, verdad?

-¿De cuál lección hablas?-

Syaoran, no recordaba en lo absoluto la razón por la cuál fue encerrado de nuevo en el pergamino, sin embargo Eriol, que mostraba una actitud pesada y nada amigable sabía con exactitud que era lo que había pasado hace tiempo y aunque negara que ambos eran amigos, lo estimaba. Sakura solo miraba con atención el singular encuentro entre ellos dos.

-Es obvio que no lo recuerdes.- Suspira.- Es mejor así.

-No, dime. Necesito saberlo, sin ello no puedo tener por completo mis poderes.- Syaoran agacha su cabeza apretando su mandíbula.

-Syaoran…- Susurra Sakura que era ignorante de todo lo que está sucediendo.

\- Y tú humana, ¿Por qué trajiste a la vida a este demonio inútil?- Eriol camina altanero hacia Sakura.- Eres casi una anciana, ¿Qué clase de situación te orillo a rogar por juventud?

-Y-Yo… le pedí a Syaoran una segunda oportunidad de vivir plenamente mis 17 años.

Eriol mira de reojo a Syaoran.

-Te has convertido en un demonio muy benévolo, mira que ayudar a una mujer otoñal, es otro nivel.

-No te metas en nuestros asuntos y menos te permitiré que insultes a mi señora.- Sentencia Syaoran.

-"Tu señora." ¿Sabe que la mitad de tu vitalidad está inmersa en ese caprichoso deseo?

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es cierto?- Susurra Sakura.

-Oops, al parecer no lo sabía.- Ironiza Eriol.- Bueno, para que estés informada. Tu demonio, en agradecimiento por haberlo liberado te ha dado la mitad de su vitalidad hasta que cumplas tu deseo.

-¿Eso es cierto Syaoran?- Observa preocupada Sakura a Syaoran.

-Sí.- Afirma.- Pero no tiene nada de malo, es para que seas feliz, como mi señora yo estoy para servirte y protegerte.

Sakura se conmueve logrando sonrojar sus mejillas.

-Es tan cursi que me da asco.- Reniega Eriol.- Pero bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. ¿Sakura, verdad? Vuelve a tu ilusión y continuemos con nuestras vidas.

-Gracias.- Gira sus ojos Syaoran.- No molestes más a Sakura, por favor.

Eriol ignoro por completo a Syaoran y poso su mano en el pecho de Sakura, al cerrar los ojos ella percibió un cálido poder en su interior.

" _Sakura."_

Y Eriol se estaba comunicando por telepatía.

" _¿Qué pasa?"_

" _Sana pronto tu corazón. Cumple tus deseos. No te enamores de él."_

Los orbes esmeralda de Sakura se abrieron de conmoción.

" _¿Enamorarme de Syaoran?"_

" _Tienes que prometerlo. Los demonios no aman a los humanos, y si faltas a tu promesa yo mismo me encargaré de mandar tu alma al infierno."_

En ese preciso instante, Sakura siente su alma de nuevo en su cuerpo joven y al abrir los ojos todo vuelve a la normalidad. Los alumnos van caminando y corriendo, el bullicio de nuevo se hace presente. Syaoran ya no está a su lado y se encuentra con Eriol y Yukito.

-Entonces, ¿nos conocemos de algún lugar?- Yukito continua con la naturalidad de la plática, sin saber absolutamente lo que acaba de pasar.

-No.- Susurra Sakura.- Quizás mi rostro es mi común.- Ríe

-Pero bueno, ¿No es acaso un buen momento para conocerse?- Interviene Eriol.- Todos deberíamos de intercambiar números telefónicos.

-Tiene razón Eriol.- Yukito sonríe animado.- ¿Tienes celular Sakura?

-¡Sí! Vamos a intercambiar números.

-Genial.

-0-

Las clases han concluido, poco a poco los estudiantes abandonan la escuela. Syaoran y Sakura caminan hacia la salida, sin decir ninguna palabra, pero Tomoyo los alcanza a lo lejos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Syaoran! ¡Esperen!- Ambos se detienen.- ¿Ya se van a casa?

-Sí.- Afirma Sakura.- Tenemos que limpiarla, ¿Por qué?

-Oh, es que las chicas de la clase, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika queríamos invitarlos a un Karaoke una fiesta de bienvenida a nuestra clase. También irán otros amigos del grupo B ¿Qué opinan?

Sakura mira de reojo a Syaoran que no parece estar muy de acuerdo e intuye en que no asistirán a esa fiesta.

-Lo sentimos Tomoyo, pero no podemos—

-Ve tú, Sakura. Tomoyo, yo no podré ir, pero ella sí.

Sakura abre sus ojos de sorpresa.

-¿De veras?- Tomoyo salta de emoción.- ¡Vamos Sakura!

-E-Espera un momento.- Sakura toma del brazo a Syaoran y lo lleva a dos metros de con Tomoyo.- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

-Sí.- Los índigos ojos de Syaoran se iluminan con la luz del ocaso.- Eres mi señora, ese tipo de cosas que hacen los humanos harán feliz a tu corazón. Son cosas que hacen las señoritas, ¿no?

-S-Sí, pero—

-No pasa nada, ve. Yo me encargaré de limpiar nuestra casa.

-¿Y kero?

-Sí me fastidia lo convertiré en un peluche. Pero no le pasara nada malo.

-M-Muchas gracias Syaoran.- Hace una reverencia.- No llegaré muy noche. ¡Nos vemos!

Syaoran observa como Sakura camina animada con Tomoyo y puede sentir como su corazón se ilusiona al interactuar como una adolescente. Se negó a acompañarla no porque no haya querido, sino porque tiene algo importante que hacer y en la puerta de salida ve a Eriol esperándolo.

-¿No vas a acompañar a tu señora? Fiel lobo.-Dice con tono burlón Eriol.

-No te asesino porque te necesito.

-No lo haces, porque no tienes con qué.- Sonríe.- Vámonos.

-0-

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, en un karaoke se encuentran reunidos un grupo de jóvenes: Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki y Yukito. El ambiente está animado en especial por Chiharu, que al ser la capitana del grupo de porristas és experta en motivar a los demás. Han ordenado algo de bocadillos, Yamazaki se dedica a comérselos todos, mientras que Tomoyo deleita a todos cantando en el karaoke, Naoko y Rika haciendo el coro. Sakura observa a todos animada, asombrada por cómo se divierten en estos días los adolescentes.

-¿Te la estás pasando bien?- Yukito se sienta a su lado, para hacerle compañía.

-Sí, todos son muy graciosos. Es la primera vez que vengo a un Karaoke.

-¿En serio? Bueno, es una linda primera vez.

La presencia de Yukito, inquieta el corazón de Sakura, cómo cuando está cerca de Syaoran, el no interactuar con hombres desde hace mucho, las reacciones de su cuerpo son algo tontas, pero no puede evitar sentirse algo atraída por el dulce joven que le ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo al tratar de conseguir un empleo.

-Sí… ¿Y Eriol no vendrá?

-Al parecer no, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¡Yuki! ¡Sakura! Vengan, vamos a cantar.- Habla Tomoyo por el micrófono.

-¿Eh? Yo no soy bueno cantando- Ruega Yukito.

-¡Y-Yo tampoco!

-¡Tonterías!- Chiharu toma a ambos de los brazos arrastrándolos al centro del lugar.- A continuación, a nuestro amado publico les presentamos a la pareja de la noche, el dúo dinámico " _SakuYuki"_

-¡Chiharu!- Chilla de vergüenza Sakura y ve de reojo a Yukito que se encuentra apenado como ella, pero sus amigos comienzan a gritar y aplaudir con devoción quizás para animarlos. El miedo de Sakura radicaba en no conocer el ritmo y letra de las canciones "modernas." Pero, en ese instante, suena en la pequeña habitación una canción de antaño, titulada _"I Love You So."_ Para su sorpresa, Yukito inicia el primer verso.

 _Él también la conoce._

Sakura se une al unísono, animada por sus nuevos amigos y amigas.

 _Syaoran, ojalá estuvieras aquí para divertirte._

-0-

-Bien, ¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres saber tu pasado?- Pregunta Eriol atravesando lo más profundo del bosque Tomoeda.

-Este es un cuerpo inútil, poseo magia, pero no es suficiente y menos si la mitad de esa la tiene Sakura.- Ambos caminan entre la maleza, hasta que por fin llegan a un lugar apartado y solitario iluminados solo por la luz de luna.

-¿Y quieres romper el sello para ser aún más poderoso? ¿Para qué?

Syaoran se detiene en seco.

-Si algún otro enemigo apareciese, no sería capaz de defenderla. Es mí deber cuidarla, hasta que cumpla su deseo.

Eriol se limita a verlo.

-Aquí, Li. Este lugar es perfecto.- Se encuentran rodeados de árboles de tal forma que la copa de los mismos, hace un espacio para dar paso al resplandor de la luna.- Recuéstate.

Eriol, con el brillo que posee en sus manos hace aparecer una pequeña jarra llena de incienso.

-¿Ese es el incienso de los dioses Chronos y Kairós?- Syaoran se recuesta en el césped.

-Único y original.- Eriol lo enciende con una chispa salida de su dedo índice.- Déjate llevar por el encanto del pasado y represéntalo en tu vida actual. Recuerda tus pecados y libera ese sello y vuélvete prisionero de tus acciones.

Eriol, recitaba con armonía la letanía para liberar el espíritu de Syaoran hacia un viaje al pasado y obtener de nuevo sus poderes. El cuerpo de Syaoran yacía en el suelo y poco a poco su espíritu se tele transportaba.

-Viejo amigo, me gustaría evitar que pasaras esto.- Susurra Eriol.- Pero es hora que conozcas ese tormentoso pasado. ¿Qué tiene de bueno serle fiel y proteger a los humanos? Sí es por una que tienes esa maldición en tu ser.

 _Esa hermosa y efímera mujer, de la cuál te enamoraste._


	5. Pasado

**Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de ésta historia. De verdad agradezco de antemano que sigan comentando, me motiva mucho a hacerlo así que no se muestren temerosas a hacerlo todos los comentaros son bienvenidos y apreciados.**

 **Este capítulo abordará ese pasado de Syaoran que es todo un misterio /u\ No me odien porfa (8**

 **Las amo. Un beso y muchos abrazos.**

 **Aquí aparecerán los padres de Sakura y el lazo de amistad entre Syaoran y Eriol**

 **5.-Pasado**

 _ **Hace 80 años**_

En la casa de la familia Kinomoto todo parecía ser tranquilo y armonioso, son los primeros 2 años del matrimonio entre Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, aún sin hijos pero planeándolos con anhelo y esperanza. Él, un reconocido maestro de antropología, mientras que Nadeshiko una dulce joven que antes era modelo, pero para convertirse en una esposa ideal ha decidido ser ama de casa por tiempo completo. Fujitaka no estaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en casa así que Nadeshiko tenía bastante rato libre para dedicarse a mantener su casa limpia y estable.

Hoy, era uno de esos días que deseaba que su marido no tuviera tantos libros o cosas aparentemente inservibles, en la facultad le regalaban libros, folletos e incluso enciclopedias completas repletas de datos que para ella podían ser un mundo total.

-Tengo que ordenar todo.- Susupira mientras observa el sotano hecho un desastre.- Sino podría ponerse peor.

Trenza su cabello y se pone su mandil para la limpieza y comienza a ordenar todos los libros en cajas, parecía nunca acabar sobre todo por el polvo acumulado que molestaba su fina nariz. Cuando todo parece tomar forma se topa con una caja llena de pergaminos viejos.

-Recuerdo estos objetos.- Los toma en sus manos para observarlos mejor.- Son reliquias que le regalaron a Fujitaka cuando viajo a China.- La curiosidad atrae más a Nadeshiko a averiguar sus dudas.- ¿Qué tienen de interesante estos papeles?

Quizás el error más grande, o no, fue abrir uno de esos pergaminos.

Al deslizar suavemente la vieja pero aterciopelada textura de uno de los 3 pergaminos se encontró con una ilustración milenaria hecha a base con tinta china, el dibujo era un lobo negro con profundos ojos color azul. Nadeshiko no pudo evitar impresionarse por tal calidad en esa obra de arte.

-Parece como si estuviera viéndome.- Delicada, resbala la yema de sus dedos para sentirla.- ¿Qué es lo que dice aquí?

En la escuela elemental, tuvo algunas clases de chino tradicional y aunque no fue muy buena con el poco conocimiento que posee trata de descifrar la escritura antigua en el pergamino de su esposo.

 _-"Syaoran… Li."_

En ese preciso instante una luz cegadora irradió de ese viejo papel obligándola a tirarlo y tropezar con una de las cajas que había ordenado. Poco a poco recupera su vista y asustada observa como un extraño joven estira su cuerpo. Lleva consigo un traje negro de vestir, su cabello castaño y ojos de color azul profundo…. Justo con el dibujo que acababa de ver. El corazón de Nadeshiko late como loco por la adrenalina y el teror de tener a un extraño en su hogar.

 _¿Es un fantasma?_

 _¡¿Un demonio?!_

Finalmente ese misterioso hombre la observa y el choque de miradas deja sin aliento a Nadeshiko, pero tiene que actuar rápido sino quiere que algo terrible suceda así que con la poca fuerza que tiene en sus piernas temblorosas se levanta y toma la escoba que estaba utilizando y la apunta hacia él.

-¡¿Q-Quién eres tú?!- Amenaza.- ¡N-No debes de estar en esta casa!

El misterioso chico la observa y da unos pequeños pasos hacia ella mientras que Nadeshiko toma fuerte el palo de escoba sin bajar la guardia pero para su sorpresa ese sujeto hace una reverencia en frente suyo.

-Le agradezco por haber roto mi hechizo, ama.

-¿A-Ama?- Nadeshiko poco a poco baja su escoba.- ¿Q-Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Saliste de ese papel? ¿Por qué?

-Primero, son muchas preguntas así que contestaré una a la vez.- Aclara su garganta y dirige sus ojos índigos hacia Nadeshiko.- Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, un demonio lobo que fue atrapado en ese andrajoso pergamino por años, esa maldición solo se podía romper sí una mujer virgen tenía contacto con mi pergamino y decía mi nombre.

Nadeshiko solo mira perpleja sin poder creer nada de lo que está pasando.

-Efectivamente salí de ese papel. Tengo más de 500 años de vida. Cómo soy un demonio, para mostrarle mi gratitud por haberme liberado podré concederle un deseo.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño.- Nadeshiko toca deliberadamente al muchacho que esta enfrente de ella y puede sentir que no es mentira.- ¡Mi abuela me había advertido de los encuentros sobre naturales en nuestra familia! ¡Oh dios mío! No es un sueño. ¿Verdad?

-Lamentablemente, no.- Syaoran contesta altanero pero extrañado por no haber causado ningún efecto en esa mujer de cabello grisáceo largo y ondulado cual muñeca de porcelana. Porque no había que mentir, que cada vez que una mujer lo liberaba, egoístamente pedían llenar por completo sus deseos mundanos y saciar sus deseos carnales. Pero para esta singular mujer parecía ser un desconocido indiferente. Y eso llamaba demasiado su atención.- ¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre?

Nadeshiko sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar hablar a ese aparente demonio.

-Mi nombre es Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Tengo 17 años y no soy un demonio solo una mujer y esposa ordinaria.

-¿Esposa?- Esas palabras extrañaron a Li.- ¿Está usted casada?

-Sí.- Nadeshiko muestra orgullosa su argolla de matrimonio.- Mi esposo y yo tenemos 2 años de casados.- Las mejillas se tornan de un color carmesí muy notorio por la palidez de su piel.

-¿Y nunca han estado juntos?

La connotación de ese "juntos." Apena a un más a Nadeshiko. Tenía razón el extraño muchacho Fujitaka y ella no habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar su primera noche juntos, por una cosa y por la otra, ya que aún disfrutaban mucho la compañía desinteresada, amorosa como si aún estuviesen en la etapa del noviazgo.

-N-No.- Agacha un poco su rostro.- Aún no pasamos nuestra noche juntos.

Syaoran está aún más intrigado por la personalidad y vida de la misteriosa mujer que lo libero.

-Pero sabes.- Nadeshiko toma por sorpresa las manos de Syaoran y siente el calor y la suavidad de unas pequeñas y blaquecinas manos.- Sí es verdad que eres un demonio, supongo que no eres alguien malvado, si te he liberado de seguro fue por algo. En este mundo no existen las casualidades, sino el destino.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?- Syaoran cuestiona confundido.

-Qué deberías de hacer algo ahora que eres libre, no sé si tengas que volver a mi casa algún día, pero aquí estaré.

-No puedo irme sin antes haberte concedido el deseo.- Syaoran afirma.

-Todo lo que he querido lo tengo ahora, no tengo nada que desear, Syaoran. Así que ve a vagar por ahí que aquí te esperaré. No tengo porque tenerte miedo.

Nunca nadie lo había tratado como un humano. Cosa que no era.

Nunca nadie había tomado sus manos con tanta amabilidad.

Definitivamente, Nadeshiko era un espécimen muy extraño para él.

-Está bien.- Syaoran suelta las pequeñas manos de Nadeshiko.- Sí algún día me necesitas, solo háblame por mi nombre

-Así será.- Nadeshiko le brinda la más pura de las sonrisas y no pudo evitar Syaoran plantarle un pequeño beso en la frente, como una forma de sellar su contrato. Nadeshiko abre sorprendida sus ojos verdes pero no pronuncia una sola palabra. Syaoran poco a poco camina de ahí y deslumbra una luz brillante que la sega por completo, cuando vuelve abrir sus ojos se percata que ya no está más ahí.

-Nos vemos luego, Syaoran.- Susurra.

-0-

Mientras tanto, Syaoran vaga por la ciudad de Tomoeda siendo abrumado por la población que existe y la cantidad de edificios de concreto que nublan el paisaje verde y limpio al que él estaba acostumbrado. Después de tanto vagar encuentra un parque lleno de árboles viejos y largos pastizales adornados con flores, transforma su ser humano a la apariencia de un lobo negro, grande y feroz para aullar bajo la luz de la luna; con un solo objetivo. Encontrar a su buen amigo, Eriol. No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando una gran vetisca apareció causada por el aleteo de las grandes y potentes alas de un búho. Ese es al animal sagrado al que representa Eriol y eso significaba que había escuchado su llamado. De pronto ese gran búho se convirtió en un joven delgado, tez pálida, cabello negro azabache con un gran porte y presencia: Él era Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, mi buen amigo.- Eriol estrecha su mano y Syaoran que también recobró su forma humana le sonríe de par en par a su único amigo.- ¿Quién fue la afortunada en deshacer tu castigo?

-Una humana virgen llamada Nadeshiko.

-El nombre de toda una señorita- Sonríe.- Y dime, ¿Le robaste su juventud?

Syaoran lo observa por unos segundos.

-No.- Sentencia.- Fue imposible para mí actuar en su contra, además de qué no me pidió ningún capricho. Lo complico todo.

Eriol abre sus ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Pero si los humanos son los seres más repugnantes y egoístas que el universo pudo haber creado! ¿Esa clase de mujeres aún existen?

-Sí, es una mujer casada y demasiado ingenua.

-Sabes que si quieres deshacerte de esa maldición tienes que cumplirle ese deseo, entonces no habrá caso alguno el haberte liberado. ¿O quieres ser juzgado de nuevo en el limbo?

Syaoran hace una mueca de asco al recordar los remanentes de las causas de su maldición.

-No lo menciones.- Rasca su sien.- Veré como me las ingenio, pero dime, ¿Qué tal te va a ti? Puedo ver que muy bien.

-De maravilla, por estos momentos, he engañado y hechizado a una pareja de esposos que anhelaban un hijo. Me tratan de maravilla, por ser adinerados y poderosos. Entre más pasan los años, sus almas y carcasas de arrugan y pierden la belleza anunciando su predemitada muerte. Cuando ese momento llegue, heredaré toda su fortuna.- Sonríe altanero Eriol al fanfarronear sus triunfos.- Es tan fácil fingir amor.

-Un ambicioso como siempre.

-¿Qué piensas hacer por ahora?

-No lo sé, por lo pronto conseguiré en donde dormir.

-Muy bien, un gusto volver a verte Syaoran.- Estrecha su mano.- Ya sabes como encontrarme.

-Espero no hacerlo pronto.

Eriol toma la forma de un búho, dejando solo a Syaoran. Él, por su parte deja caer su cuerpo en el pasto y observa con devoción la luna que parecía tan distante en sus recuerdos. Al cerrar sus ojos viene a su mente el rostro infantil pero divinamente hermoso de esa mujer llamada Nadeshiko así como el aroma que desprendían sus largos mechones y la suavidad de su piel aperlada. Así como la valentía que emitieron esos orbes esmeraldas al tratar de enfrentarlo. Nunca había visto una mirada así de pura y brillante.

" _Nadeshiko."_

 _Qué hermoso nombre._

Cierra sus ojos para entregarse a Morfeo.

-0-

Pasaban los años. 3, 4 y 10 años. Syaoran no dejaba de visitar el hogar de Nadeshiko a escondidas, preferentemente en las noches. Podía ver como era feliz con el hombre del cual le había hablado el único día que se encontraron. Observaba como ella se había convertido en madre de un varón al cual a veces quería darle un escarmiento por el comportamiento altanero que llegaba a tener con ella. Su nombre era Touya. Veía como llenaba de amor el aura de ese hogar, dedicaba su cuerpo y alma a ser feliz a su marido e hijo. Como festejaban las fechas en familia, como limpiaba la casa, cuidaba de ellos cuando alguno enfermaba, regaba las plantas, como leía en sus ratos libres. Ella había cambiado y aunque los años habían pasado por su persona seguía siendo sumamente hermosa.

Syaoran no podía evitar imaginarse como sería pasar una vida con esa mujer de corazón noble y amorosa. No podía evitar pensar que se había enamorado de una humana con la cual solo habló un solo día. Un amor unilateral pero sobre todo prohibido.

Él era feliz, amándola y guardando ese sentimiento solo para ella.

Era feliz observándola en incognito y aunque varias veces fue a punto de ser descubierto siempre tuvo de su lado la ingenuidad intacta de Nadeshiko.

Fue cuando su primogénito cumplió 10 años que ella y su marido se dieron cuenta que serían padres por segunda vez. Aunque Nadeshiko lloraba de felicidad, por otra parte, él parecía palidecer ya que en la casa no contaban con suficiente sustento económico para alimentar otra boca y eso causo varias peleas entre ambos. Entre esas peleas innecesarias Fujitaka llegó a estrujarla e incluso aventarla un poco a la pared. La sangre le hervía en esos momentos, pero no podía hacer nada más que ver como Nadeshiko, por las noches, salía a llorar al patio rogándole al cielo para dejarla tener a ese bebé que tenía en su interior.

Pasaron los meses y la barriga de Nadeshiko se hacía más notoria, se veía incluso más linda en esa etapa. Las peleas disminuyeron y él nunca volvió a tratarla mal. Syaoran se dedicaba a cuidar la vida de Nadeshiko con devoción.

En uno de esos días, cuando ella estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo se encontraba sola en su hogar, mientras limpiaba la casa, pero él la sentía diferente. No termino de limpiar porque se recostó en su sofá por un tiempo prolongado. Sospechando que algo malo había sucedido, Syaoran decidió bajar de las sombras y entrar a ese hogar, para encontrarla sudando a mares, con su rostro colorado, tenía una fiebre demasiado elevada y su cuerpo dolía.

-¡Nadeshiko!- Syaoran hablaba desesperado para hacerle cobrar la consciencia.- ¡Despierta!

Nadeshiko, por su parte, abría lento sus ojos, y su sorpresa fue grande al ver esos profundos ojos azules de Syaoran reflejados en los suyos.

-¿S-Syaoran? ¿Eres tú?- Levanta sus manos y las posa por el rostro de aquel demonio. Su rostro esta demasiado frio a comparación de la temperatura que manifiesta.- No puedo creerlo… eres tú.

-SÍ.- Aprieta las manos de Nadeshiko.- Soy yo, pero, ¿Qué te está sucediendo?

Al hacer esa pregunta, las cuencas esmeraldas de Nadeshiko se llenan de agua y gruesas gotas comienzan a derramarse de ellas. El pecho de Syaoran se hace pequeño al ver tal reacción. Ella que siempre se mostró fuerte y alegre parece tener destrozado el corazón.

-M-Mi cuerpo es débil… El doctor me lo había advertido que este embarazo es de riesgo, para mí y para mí niña.- Gime.- Me he estado cuidando, he disminuido mi trabajo, tomo la medicina… pero eso no es suficiente… toda esta semana he tenido fiebre y mi vientre duele… duele como no tienes una idea.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?- Las pupilas de Syaoran se dilatan ante el miedo que parece sentir.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-No me queda mucho tiempo, Syaoran… Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo pierde las fuerzas para continuar… Pero no me aterra morir, yo quiero ver a mi bebé nacer, quiero cargarla y besar su pequeño rostro… Me es imposible continuar…

-¿Q-Quieres decir… qué vas a morir?- La voz de Syaoran se convierte en un hilo fino al sentenciar tales palabras. Nadeshiko solo sonríe con su mirada perdida y débil.

-Quizás.- Suspira.- Pero mira, nos hemos visto otra vez, hasta que por fin te dignaste bajar del árbol.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Creo que es un lazo divino.- Ríe débil pero tose con fervor. Syaoran la toma de sus brazos y la abraza fuertemente. No quiere dejarla ir así. No tiene porque morir así. Debe de haber una manera de evitar tal atrocidad.

Y la hay. Seguro que la hay.

-Nadeshiko.- Syaoran llama por su nombre con una voz ronca.

-¿Dime?- Nadeshiko mantiene sus ojos cerrados sin tener la fuerza de abrirlos.

-Aún no me dices que es aquello que deseas. Te puedo cumplir un deseo ¿lo recuerdas?

Nadeshiko se sorprende de aquel trato que hizo hace años con Syaoran. Pero esboza una sonrisa al saber que es lo que quiere hacer él.

-Sí, recuerdo que te dije que todo lo que quería ya lo tenía.

-Pídeme cualquier cosa, yo te la haré realidad, mi señora.- Syaoran acoge en su pecho la suavidad del cuerpo de Nadeshiko. No permitirá que la mujer que ha admirado fallezca así.-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que más anhela tu corazón?

-Mi corazón… anhela vivir junto con mi niña Sakura.- Solloza.- Quiero vivir muchos años más, ¡No quiero morir!- Toma fuerte la camisa de Syaoran.

Syaoran está más que decidido.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.- Con ambas manos y delicadamente toma el rostro de Nadeshiko depositándole un profundo beso. Nadeshiko no dice nada, pero al recibirlo puede sentir una profunda calidez invadiendo su cuerpo devolviéndole la vitalidad que había perdido. Aún se encontraba siendo abrazada por Syaoran y al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado busca desesperadamente la mirada de ese demonio.

-¿Syaoran?- Tiembla.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Te he dado mi vitalidad, para que vivas.- El cuerpo de Syaoran comienza a desaparecer lentamente y en ese momento se pone de pie enfrente de Nadeshiko.- Ten una vida feliz con tu hija, mientras esperare paciente.

-¡No! Tú habías tenido tu libertad y—Nadeshiko grita desesperada.

-Usted es todo lo que venero, mi señora.- Sonríe Syaoran.- Por favor, tenga una vida feliz.

Finalmente, la presencia de Syaoran se ve disuelta en el aire y Nadeshiko no deja de llorar con un gran dolor mientras acaricia con amor la barriga donde ésta su pequeña hija; Sakura.

-0-


	6. Lazos

**Hola chicas. Aquí con otro capítulo de su historia favorita (¿) Me he tardado un poco (quizás mucho) en subir uno nuevo, pero la escuela y los deberes no dejan tiempo y aun así continuo con esto.**

 **Me gustaría que dejaran un comentario para saber su opinión y saber si todo va a la mejora o al fracaso XD. Las quiero mucho. Besos y abrazos.**

 **6.- Lazos**

En medio de la oscuridad acompañada por el viento que atraviesa los árboles, finalmente, Syaoran abre sus ojos, poco a poco se sienta en el pasto y lo primero que ve es Eriol recostado bajo la copa de un gran árbol.

-Y bien, ¿Lo has recordado?- Eriol se levanta para darle la mano a su amigo.- ¿O aun tienes lagunas mentales?

Syaoran guarda el silencio, en su interior tiene una lucha interna porque sabe que aquello que le ha sido revelado por una buena razón se mantenía sellado.

-Lo he recordado todo.- El timbre de su voz es oscuro como está noche.- He recordado a Nadeshiko.- Mira directo a los ojos serenos de Eriol. Ambos comienzan a caminar a través de la vegetación.

-Cómo olvidarla.- Sonríe.- Cometiste el peor de los errores, rompiendo con el tabú número uno de nuestra especie, haberte enamorado de una humana.

-Esa mujer.- Refiriéndose a Sakura.- Es hija de Nadeshiko

Eriol se detiene en seco al escuchar tal afirmación, pero disimula su evidente sorpresa.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Nadeshiko, cuando estaba pereciendo me pidió de deseo concebirle una larga vida a ella y al bebé que tenía dentro, entre sollozos gritaba el nombre de Sakura.

-Es una coincidencia algo macabra.- Eriol rasca su nariz.- Aunque con eso tiene más peso el por qué tu sello fue más poderoso que otras veces… Mira que el Señor Clow al haberte puesto la meta de la sangre de una mujer pura y virgen fue todo un extremo.

-Y Sakura resultó ser esa mujer virgen…- Susurra Syaoran

-Y si te enamoras otra vez de alguna humana… Tu alma perecerá en el inframundo. Debes de cumplir cuanto antes el capricho de esa mujer.

-¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?- Actúa a la defensiva Syaoran.

-Lo que estás pensando.- Eriol frunce su ceño.- Si antes tenías la tonta sensación de involucrarte con esa humana ahora con más razón ya que sabes que es hija de Nadeshiko.

Syaoran guarda silencio. Sabe que su amigo tiene algo de razón ya que desde la primera vez que vio a Sakura sintió una extraña conexión de la cual todavía no encuentra las palabras concretas para describirla. Pero es mejor guardar silencio.

 _Quizás solo quiero protegerla porque es tu hija._

-No digas tonterías Eriol.- Suspira.- Yo solo he adorado a una mujer, esa fue y será Nadeshiko.

Eriol arquea su ceja en señal de desconfianza.

-Confío en que será así.- Sonríe.

-0-

En otro lado de la ciudad el grupo de jóvenes conformado por Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu han concluido su noche de karaoke entre risas y gritos salen festejando que Yamazaki no termino contando mentiras a través del micrófono. Sakura no puede creer que haya pasado un buen rato con unos adolescentes además de que la trataron como una verdadera amiga, nunca cruzo por su mente que este tipo de memorias las podría realizar… que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlas.

Al tener esos añorantes pensamientos viene a su mente Syaoran ya que por ser algo tarde podría estar preocupado por ella.

-Hey chicos ¿quieren ir a cenar? Conozco un lugar con comida deliciosa y barata.- Animada propone Chiharu y de inmediato todos asienten que pueden asistir ahí.

-¡Sí! Vamos Sakura.- Tomoyo la toma de su brazo.

-Oh, chicos, no podré ir con ustedes esta vez.- Susurra tímida.

-¡¿Eh?!- Lamentan las chicas al unísono.- ¿Por qué?

-Es que Syaoran se preocupara si llego más tarde…

-Oh, tienes razón.- Dice Tomoyo.- Pero tampoco te puedes ir sola

-Yo la acompaño a su casa.- Voluntariamente y animado Yukito se ofrece.. Sakura se sorprende por el gran gesto de amabilidad.

-¡Perfecto! Cuidala muy bien Yukito.- Tomoyo agita las manos de él.- Me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues Sakura ¿sí?

-Claro.- Asiente su cabeza.- Nos vemos luego chicos.

El grupo de amigos se separa, pero antes de irse, Naoko no podría hacerlo sin antes hacer una pequeña travesura.

-¡No hagan nada malo en lo oscuro!- Grita burlona a Sakura y Yukito que se ponen colorados de la vergüenza que acaban de pasar, mientras que los demás se van riéndose de lo sucedido.

Sakura muerde sus labios y por unos momentos le es imposible dirigirle la mirada a Yukito, no cabe duda que el comentario de Naoko ha hecho incomodo el ambiente entre los dos.

-Sakura.- Habla Yukito, sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos.

-¿S-Sí?

-¿Nos vamos?- Sonríe tímido y por un pequeño momento el corazón de Sakura latió al ver la mirada tierna y mejillas sonrosadas de aquel atractivo chico.

Después de haberle dicho donde se encontraba su casa, resultó que la de él esta a unos cuántos minutos, al no haber convivido con hombres además de Syaoran la timidez no abandona a Sakura porque Yukito es alguien demasiado amable y ¿Por qué no? También tiene lo suyo en cuanto a guapura a pesar de ser muy diferente a Syaoran. En lo que llevan del camino no han parado de platicar y en medio de esas conversaciones surge un tema en especial.

-Yukito, ¿Tú en qué lugar trabajas?

-Oh, en un café muy popular del centro se llama "Buzz coffee." ¿Por qué?

-Es que me acorde que la primera vez que me viste dijiste que me conocías de algún lado.

-Oh eso.- Sonríe apenado.- Hace unos días fue una señora algo grande a pedir empleo, podría jurar que eres tú, pero más joven.

-¿Y por qué entre tantas personas que has visto recordaste a esa señora?- La curiosidad de Sakura se hace cada vez más grande.

-Umm.- Yukito toma su mejilla pensante.- La recuerdo porque tenía en su ser algo que me hacia querer protegerla además de que emanaba mucha energía y ganas de salir adelante, no te he de mentir que cuando mi gerente le dio un trato déspota, sentí mucha impotencia por no haber logrado que ella se quedara. Y no es solo eso, sus ojos verdes reflejaban mucha melancolía y tristeza. Era alguien que definitivamente necesitaba que le demostraran que vale muchísimo. Prometió que volvería ahí, la sigo esperando.- Le regala una gran sonrisa a Sakura al terminar de concluir su relato.

Sakura al escucharlo, apretaba sus labios con fuerza para evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Nunca pensó que un chico el cual era un perfecto desconocido se pudiese expresar de esa forma hacia su persona y claro que Yukito era así, porque no ha olvidado la azucena que le regalo al salir de ese café. Por más que intentó no derramar alguna lágrima, a pestañear sintió el agua salada y no fue ajeno a Yukito ver como lagrimeaba

-¡Sakura! ¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Manifiesta su preocupación al verla derramar pequeñas lágrimas.- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿D-Dije algo malo?

-¡No, no, no!- Sakura agita sus manos en señal de negación y rápida seca sus mejillas.- Y-Yo estoy bien, es solo que… estoy segura que hiciste muy feliz a esa persona y más por cómo te expresas de ella… sabes y-yo.- La voz de Sakura poco a poco se hace delgada y fina como un hilo de seda, el llanto amenaza con aparecer, sentimientos encontrados florecen a raíz de las palabras de Yukito, pero trata de mantenerse firme.- Yukito… yo soy una mujer insegura, que no ha logrado nada por sí misma y que no supo aprovechar el tiempo ni la oportunidad por no saber defender lo que quiero, me identifico con esa señora que viste, que busca dar lo mejor pero nadie más lo aprecia o ve… yo—

Sin más, él la coge entre sus brazos, abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho. Los orbes esmeraldas de Sakura se abren de sorpresa pero despacio los cierra y deja caer en silencio las gotas que se quedaron al borde de ellos mientras inhala el varonil aroma de Yukito, este gesto logra tranquilizarla y a la vez sonrojarse por ser abrazada en la noche. Al separarse Sakura levanta su mirada hacia Yukito, ya que él es alto, tanto como Syaoran. Ninguno pronuncia alguna palabra, se dedican a observarse en silencio. Yukito siente como los latidos de su corazón se aceleran por estar así con ella y de manera atrevida con su mano derecha retira los rastros que han quedado del llanto de Sakura y al sentir su piel una pequeña onda electrizante recorre su cuerpo.

 _¿Por qué ella me causa estas extrañas sensaciones?_

Antes de que pudiese responder su pregunta el romántico momento es interrumpido por una voz conocida.

-¿Sakura?

De inmediato los dos voltean a ver de quién proviene y rompen abruptamente su abrazo.

Es Syaoran.

Sakura juega con su cabello y evita hacer contacto visual con su "primo"

-¿S-Syaoran? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- Los nervios le complican el poder articular bien las palabras.

-Eso mismo te quisiera preguntar a ti.- Syaoran no puede dejar de fruncir su ceño al haberla encontrado en tal situación con un completo "extraño." Él se había dedicado a salir a buscarla utilizando su olfato que le indicaba que estaba cerca, pero no pensó que estuviera "muy cerca." De alguien más...

De otro hombre.

-B-Buenas noches.- Yukito hace reverencia a pesar de morirse de la vergüenza.- Li, yo me ofrecí acompañarla hasta su casa ya que vivo cerca y—

-No tienes por qué preocuparte más, ya estoy yo aquí.- Syaoran arremete seco contra Yukito y no pasa por alto por ninguno de los presentes.

Yukito entiende por completo el mensaje indirecto que manda Syaoran.

-Está bien, perdona si te cause alguna molestia, después de todo Sakura es tu prima. Nos vemos el lunes.- Hace una reverencia y le dedica una última mirada a Sakura la cual hace que ella se sobresalte y sonroje.

-N-Nos vemos el lunes.- Sonríe tímida.- Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.- Sonríe inocente y se da la media vuelta para continuar en su camino.

Por su lado, el ambiente entre Sakura y Syaoran está algo tenso, se encuentran separados por un metro de distancia. Ambos chocan sus miradas sin decir alguna palabra; ella por no saber que decir y él por no saber cómo decirlo.

-¿No piensas darme alguna explicación?-Syaoran arremete sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Eh? ¿Explicarte?- Sakura arquea su ceja en señal de desconcierto.- ¿Qué?

-Sí, que estabas abrazada de un chico, ¿Acaso no eras una mujer muy tímida?

El rostro de Sakura se hace rojo como un tomate.

-¡L-Lo soy!- Grita.- Además es nuestro amigo.

-TÚ amigo, mio no es.- Reniega Syaoran.- ¿Tímida? Pues no lo parecías en lo absoluto. Me preocupé por que no llegabas a casa y con lo que me encontré al parecer no me necesitabas en lo absoluto.

Las palabras de Syaoran parecen herir un poco a Sakura, pero en vez de entristecerla, la hacen enojar.

-¿Qué diablos? ¡Pues muchas gracias por preocuparte! Es un lindo gesto.- Dice sarcástica.

-¡Hey! No me hables en ese tono.- Syaoran cruza sus brazos al ver la rebeldía de Sakura.

-Ni tú me hables así a mí.- Sakura lo señala acusatoriamente.- Me tratas como una delincuente, no es como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

Syaoran chasquea los dientes y la jala hacia él sin pensarlo. La rodea con sus brazos desde la cintura y la aprieta fuerte contra su pecho.

-¡¿S-Syaoran?!- Sakura forcejea apenada pero es inútil.- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Eres mi señora, no permitas que nadie más cuide de ti cuando estés triste. Ese es mi deber como tú guardián.

-¿V-Viste que lloré?- Susurra Sakura.

-Lo sentí.- Syaoran hunde su mentón en la cabellera de Sakura e inhala el dulce aroma que expira.- No me preocupes de esta manera… imaginé lo peor.

Sakura por fin entiende un poco los sentimientos de Syaoran, él se preocupó al sentir y ver que pasó por un momento de debilidad con alguien más.

-L-Lo siento…- Hace un mohín con su boca.- Pero esto no hubiese pasado si hubieras ido con nosotros al karaoke.- Levanta su cabeza del pecho de él.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

En la mente de Syaoran pasaron como fotografías todos los recuerdos que recuperó y entre ellos se encuentra la vivida imagen de Nadeshiko. Pero jamás… nunca sería capaz de decirle la verdad a Sakura.

-Nada importante.- Sonríe a medias.- ¿Nos vamos a casa? Tengo hambre y creo que el peluche maldito también.

Sakura pone sus ojos en blanco pero no puede evitar reír al sentir que todo "está bien." Con Syaoran de nuevo.

-Vamos.- Sonríe.- Prepararé algo delicioso para los dos.- Extiende su mano para que Syaoran la tome.

-Estupendo.

Ambos, bajo la luz de la luna se dirigen a su nuevo, estruendoso y anhelado hogar.


	7. Familia

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada espero y hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas, una disculpa por no haber actualizado hasta este día pero tengo una vida algo ocupada y he decidir que la inspiración tardaba en llegar y gracias por seguir este fic conmigo son de gran apoyo y sus opiniones bienvenidas. Las amo con todo mi corazón.**

 **Este capítulo estará narrado en primera persona, por Sakura.**

 **NOTA: En este capítulo aparece Sonomi, pero no como la madre de Tomoyo sino como la prima de Nadeshiko! Ese será su papel momentaneo**

 **7.- Familia**

Suena el despertador, adormilada lo alcanzo con mi mano para poder apagarlo, a lado mío esta Kero durmiendo plácidamente aun me cuesta trabajo pensar que era un peluche hace algunas semanas. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto y salgo para tomar un baño en la ducha, pero al abrir la puerta del baño me topo con la silueta de Syaoran cubierta de agua con una toalla rodeando su cintura. Puedo sentir como el calor va subiendo a mi rostro y no por el vapor del agua.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?!- Apunto extrañada.

-¿Saliendo de bañarme? ¿No es obvio?- La ironía se escucha en la voz de Syaoran.- Pensé que sabía tocar la puerta, mi señora.

-¡Sí! Si sé, pero he vivido la mayoría de mi vida sola y con una mujer, esas cosas no eran necesarias.

-Debes de acostumbrarte a vivir conmigo a partir de ahora.- Se posa enfrente de mí y puedo oler perfectamente el aroma del shampoo mezclado con su fragancia varonil, aun no logro acostumbrarme a estar con un hombre así rondándome.- Despistada.- Hasta que finalmente me pega en la frente y pasa de largo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

 _Definitivamente me va a volver loca._

Después de esa ducha relajante y haberme puesto mi lindo uniforme escolar, bajo las escaleras y veo que el desayuno ya esta listo incluso Kero esta desayunando junto con Syaoran.

-¡Ven Sakura!- Grita entusiasmado Kero.- Este demonio tiene un buen sazón, de algo sirve.

Y antes de que yo dijese algo Syaoran le ha arrojado una fresa del pancake en su rostro.

-¿Dónde están tus modales? Muñeco apestoso.

-Bueno, bueno, ya no peleen.- Tomo asiento en la mesa.- Hay que disfrutar nuestro desayuno como una familia normal.

-Si llamas normal a que desayunemos con un peluche que habla…- Syaoran le da un sorbo a su jugo de naranja mientras que Kero lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Mira quien habla.- Kero saca su lengua. ¿A caso nunca serán capaces de llevarse bien?

-Para endulzar el ambiente, te cuento Kero, que el día de hoy elegiremos el club recreativo en el instituto.

-¿Enserio? ¿En cuál quieres estar?- pregunta curioso.

-En el de animadoras, desde que era joven siempre he querido ser una porrista, además de hacer algo de ejercicio, con este cuerpo tan liviano mis dolores de espalda y rodilla no han vuelto nunca más.

-¡Te verás estupenda Sakura! ¿Y tú, demonio? ¿En cuál estarás?

Ambos observamos expectantes a Syaoran, el cual nos ve con un gesto de incomodidad.

-No sé.

-¡Qué!- Decimos al unisono Kero y yo.- ¿Por qué no sabes?

-Diablos ¿qué tiene de especial un club? No entiendo su importancia

Formo una gran "o" con mi boca ante la indiferencia de Syaoran, pero es obvio que no conozca de que va un club.

-Mira, te explicaré: un club es aquel espacio recreativo en la escuela donde compartes alguna actividad en especifico con varias personas que también prefieren esa actividad, haces un montón de cosas y amigos además de que en festivales culturales o deportivos cada uno debe de demostrar las cualidades que posee ese club… ¡Es algo fantástico! ¡De verdad!- Tomo algo de aire ante mi evidente emoción.- Entonces, ¿Hay algo que te guste en especial?

Después de un prolongado silencio por fin habla.

-¿Correr?- Pone sus ojos en intriga.- Me gusta correr

-Entonces esta el club de atletismo, basquetball o futbol.- Sonrío.- Si te unes a uno de esos el grupo de porristas animarían en cada partido y así pasaríamos tiempo juntos.- Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo sus manos.- Y sería algo genial.

Los profundos ojos azules de Syaoan se abren de sorpresa ante un gesto tan presuntuoso como el mío y yo también me doy cuenta.

-Oh, lo siento, me emocione un poco.- Rasco mi nuca nerviosa, pero él de nuevo toma mis manos y les deposita un pequeño beso.

-Si eso te hace feliz, entonces lo haré, mi señora.- Y me dedica una de sus intrigantes miradas que hasta cierto punto siento que paralizan mi corazón.- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Sí, ¿lo harías?- Sonrío.

-Claro.

-0-

Han pasado 6 horas, ahora nos encontramos en el ultimo periodo de la escuela, que estará dedicado a elegir el club donde estaremos; Chiharu, Naoko y yo iremos al de animadoras, mientras que Rika elegirá el de poesía y Tomoyo el de canto. Al parecer Yamazaki termino de convencer a Syaoran de integrarse al club de Futbol.

Suerte o no, los ensayos de las porristas son a un lado de la cancha principal donde estarán los chicos del futbol y así ambos nos podremos ver de cerca uno del otro.

-Bien chicas.- Habla entusiasmada la que al parecer es la capitana del equipo, su nombre es Sora, de tercer año y es una chica muy alta, con una bella figura otorgada por el constante ejercicio que ha hecho.- Me entusiasma ver a varias niñas de nuevo ingreso, les aseguro que no se decepcionaran por haber elegido este club, pero como todas deben de suponer, mantener la estancia aquí es mostrar un verdadero compromiso hacia el ejercicio y asistir puntual a los ensayos, porque cuando el equipo de nuestra escuela va a tener algún partido es necesario quedarnos incluso después de clase, porque como unas verdaderas animadoras debemos estar listas con una actitud fresca… ¡A animar se ha dicho!

-¡SÍ!- Todas gritamos al unísono, de verdad que puedo sentir el ambiente fresco y motivante que es estar con tantas chicas. De inmediato nos presentamos cada una, aproximadamente somos 20 en total.

-¡Sakura esto es genial!- Susurra Chiharu a mi derecha.- No puedo esperar para utilizar un uniforme lindo.

-Lo sé, no puedo imaginarme como será.- Se integra Naoko a nuestra platica.- Además de que estaremos cerca de los chicos del equipo de futbol.

-¡N-Naoko!- La arremeto.- No digas esas cosas.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, todos son guapísimos a excepción del molesto de Yamazaki. Incluso Li es muy atractivo.

-Opino lo mismo que Naoko.- Afirma Chiharu.

-Pero a ti te gusta Yamazaki, no tienes porque negarlo.- Naoko con picardía molesta a Chiharu.

-¡Claro que no!- El infantil rostro de Chiharu se sonroja justo como una manzana roja.

-¿D-De verdad creen que Syaoran es atractivo?- Irrumpo por completo el hilo de la conversación que teníamos las tres, dejando a ambas con los ojos abiertos hasta que estallaron en una gran risotada que hizo que todas las chicas del club voltearan a vernos.

-¿Qué fue eso Saku? ¿Estás celosa?- Chiharu habla con apenas un poco de aire aun agarrando su estomago, haciéndome sonrojar.

-¡De qué tanto se ríen!

-Si te gusta Li, por eso te molesta que digamos que nos parece guapo, pero lo vemos como Yamazaki.- Naoko golpea mi espalda como un gesto tranquilizador.

-¡No me gusta!- Arremeto.- No imaginen cosas que no son, además somos primos.

-Sí, primos no de sangre, asi que no importa.- Chiharu respigna su nariz de inteligencia

-¿O es que te gusta alguien más?- Naoko acomoda sus lentes como los de una detective.

-No, no, no.- Agito mis manos en negativa, pero mi rostro no parece ayudar mucho y soy intimidada más por ellas.

-¿Segura?- Habla Naoko.

-¿Súper segura?- Afirma Chiharu.

-¡Basta! Bueno, quizás solo me interesa un poco saber de un chico.

-¡Oh dios mio! De quien, dinos.- Naoko agita mis hombros.

-Es sobre el joven Tsukishiro Yukito.

-¡OOH! Un superior. Nunca pensé que te interesarían mayores.- Habla con picardía Chiharu.

 _En realidad la mayor aquí soy yo._

-Es solo que me gustaría ser su amiga o algo parecido, se ve que es un buen chico, ¿no?

-En eso tienes razón, es de esos chicos tranquilos aunque su amigo llamado Eriol no lo es tanto.- Naoko habla cruzando los brazos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?- Chiharu frunce su ceño.

-Tengo mis contactos, pero Sakura, tienes suerte. El joven Yukito es el capitán del equipo de futbol así que tendrás oportunidades de sobra. Mira que ese chico no se le ha conocido ninguna novia, aun cuando se le declaran muchas chicas durante el semestre.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto asombrada.

-¡Sí!- Afirma Chiharu y toma de mis hombros para dirigir la mirada hacia donde están los chicos de futbol entrenando corriendo alrededor de su cancha y algunos haciendo otros ejercicios.- Búscalo con la mirada.

De inmediato hago caso a Chiharu y las tres comenzamos a buscarlo con la mirada y como si estuviésemos conectados lo veo de pie asesorando a otro muchacho de ahí, es inevitable ignorar esa pequeña coleta plateada que tiene su cabellera, voltea hacia nosotras o hacia mí y me da un amable saludo con su mano. Mi corazón late un poco rápido al ver que funciono y mis amigas están vueltas locas por lo que acaba de pasar, pero al mismo tiempo que lo saludo se acerca a él Syaoran a preguntarle algo y de igual forma me saluda y pasa lo mismo que con Yukito… Mi corazón late igual o incluso más late al verlo.

 _¿Pero por qué pasa esto? Si lo veo todos los días en la casa._

-Tendrás que elegir a cual de los dos animarás en los partidos, jojo, qué interesante.- Ríe Naoko.

-No digas tonterías.- Le pego un codazo.

-¡Hey ustedes tres!- La capitana Sora nos grita.- Dejen de cuchichear y den 20 vueltas al campo ¡YA!

-¡Sí!- Asustadas hacemos caso y cada quien comienza a recorrer la cancha mientras la capitana al sonar de su silbato nos hace contar cada vuelta.

Al momento de mover mis piernas puedo sentir esa sensación que hace tiempo no había tenido, el calor humeante que sale por mis poros, sudor y respiración agitada. ¿Hace cuánto que no podía correr sin quejarme por el dolor de espalda? Mis rodillas son flexibles y nuevas, no duelen. Son como elásticos que se estiran y vuelven a su lugar, el viento choca en mi rostro y es refrescante.

¿Así es como se siente ser joven?

¿Así es como se siente poder vivir una vez más?

Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con este cuerpo. Puedo vivir una vez más.

Es sensacional experimentar cosas que pensé perdidas.

 _Syaoran, gracias por darme esta oportunidad._

Cuando por fin la práctica termino todas terminamos rendidas y adoloridas por el ejercicio que hemos hecho, la capitana Sora nos regala una pequeña botella de agua, con el uniforme deportivo seco el sudor que hay en mi cara.

-Chicas, las felicito por haber dado un excelente rendimiento, al parecer ninguna querrá desertar de este club, eso nos podría dar paso a mandar hacer los uniformes, que me imagino es por lo que más anhelan.

-¡Sí!- Todas las demás chicas gritan eufóricas por el nuevo anuncio.

-La siguiente semana tomaremos las medidas, pero les aviso que el costo de este uniforme es de 10,000 yenes. Y sí antes de que se pregunten "¿Por qué es tan caro?" se debe a que es hecho a mano y además cuando se les rompa o necesiten un ajuste se les hará sin ningún costo ya que va incluido al primer y único pago. ¿De acuerdo? Incluye un lindo bastón y pompones.

Absolutamente todas nos hemos quedado boca abierta ante el precio que mencionó la capitana Chiharu y Naoko comienzan a susurran que sus padres se negaran un poco a pagarlo al igual que mis demás compañeras y en mi mente solo puede haber una pregunta.

 _¿Cómo diablos le haré para que Syaoran me de ese dinero? ¡Definitivamente no lo haré! Tengo que conseguir dinero por mi cuenta, suficiente tengo con que me haya regalado un celular nuevo y siempre lleve víveres a la casa._

Tengo que conseguir un empleo.

-Sakura, vamos a cambiarnos para irnos a casa.- Chiharu se apoya en Naoko ya que al igual que ella y yo no puede caminar muy bien.

-No, adelántense, iré en 10 minutos.- Sonrío.- Me duelen mucho mis piernas.

-Igual a nosotras.- Chiharu chilla.- Pero si Li nos pregunta por ti ¿qué le diremos?

-Que venga aquí, no me iré…. No puedo levantarme.- Sonrío a medias y las tres nos soltamos riendo hasta que lento pero seguro ellas van al salón. Mientras que estoy sentada en el césped con un terrible dolor de piernas pensando en donde conseguir empleo, hasta que escucho a lo lejos mi nombre.

-¡Sakura!

Al girar me topo con el rostro de Yukito agitado, al parecer su práctica ha terminado.

-¡H-Hola!- Saludo con mi mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías haberte ido ya?

-Lo haría pero me duelen horrible mis piernas.- Río y tomo mis piernas haciéndome bolita.

-Oh entiendo ¿Primer entrenamiento verdad?- Sonríe y toma asiento a mi lado.- Bien me quedaré aquí hasta que se te pase el dolor.

-¡Uff! Entonces nos quedaremos una semana entera.- Ironizó.- No pensé que hacer ejercicio doliera tanto, no sé como los jovencitos lo logran sin dolor.

Los marrones ojos de él me observan sorprendidos y al cabo de un segundo se ríe. ¿A caso soy buena haciendo reír sin darme cuenta?

-¿D-De qué te ríes?- Hago un mohín con mi boca.

-Hablaste como una señora mayor, eso me da risa, además es obvio que si eres primerizo al hacer ejercicio dolerá tu cuerpo, pero con constancia eso ya no pasará.

-¿Tú no te cansas?

-Nop, desde la escuela elemental he practicado deporte así que eso no me pasa ya, pero al inicio estaba peor que tú. Así que tu sigue con esas ganas y lo superaras. Te vi en tu practica y déjame decirte que lo hiciste muy bien, corriste más rápido que todas.

-¿M-Me viste?- Mis mejillas se calientan un poco por su cumplido fugaz.

-Oh, bueno.- Rasca su sien y la tez pálida comienza a tornar carmesí.- Era inevitable no hacerlo, pero no hice nada malo lo juro.

-Yo sé que no.- Sonrío.- Pero no se si podré estar en el club, la capitana nos acaba de decir el costo del uniforme y no cuento con ese dinero, estoy perdida.

\- ¿Necesitas dinero?- Pregunta Yukito.

-Sí, mañana iré a buscar empleo.- Suspiro desolada.

-¡No te preocupes!- Toma mi hombro izquierdo.- Puedes trabajar donde yo.

De inmediato recuerdo aquel café donde él me ayudó

-¿Sí?- Arqueo mi ceja.

-Claro, aun hay vacantes y es de medio tiempo excelente para ti que también eres estudiante. Puedes trabajar mientras consigues el dinero de tu uniforme.

-¡Estaría muy bien!- Sonrío ampliamente y tomo de sus manos.- ¡Muchas gracias!

Nuestras miradas se quedan prendidas una de la otra en ese momento y el tomar sus manos se torna algo incomodo, no de mala manera, sino inquietante.

-El café se llama Heaven's door, esta por la principal del centro, ve mañana a las 9:00 am te esperare en la entrada.- Sonríe.

-Clar—

-Sakura.

Una voz interrumpe nuestro platica, al levantar la mirada me encuentro a Syaoran cargando mi mochila y la de él.

-Oh, Syaoran, hola.- Saludo nerviosa, sin saber bien el porque.

-Li, un gusto volver a verte.

-El gusto es mío.- Responde seco, algo que me extraña, ya que en sí él es reservado pero su tono de voz parece grotesco.- Sakura y yo tenemos que irnos Yuki.

-Claro, claro, solo estábamos hablando de algo.- yukito se pone de pie y me ofrece su mano para hacerlo también cosa que se me dificulta por el dolor de mis piernas.- Nos vemos mañana Sakura. Hasta luego Li.- Yukito desaparece en el edificio dejándonos solos a Syaoran y a mí.

-¿A qué se refería?- Syaoran pregunta sin preámbulos.

-Oh, el me ofreció un empleo donde él también está.

-¿Empleo?- Frunce sus cejas.- ¿Para qué quieres trabajar?

-En el club nos han pedido 10,000 yenes para el uniforme y es obvio que no cuento con esa cantidad enorme.

-Pero, señora, yo puedo darle esa cantidad si usted me lo pide.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me preocupa de donde lo consigues además no puedes cumplirme mis caprichos siempre que yo te los pida. Eso no esta bien.

-Sakura, yo renací para hacerte feliz. Esas cosas no tienen importancia y para nada complican mi existencia.

Él tenía razón.

-Sí, pero me has ayudado bastante con la casa y con permitirme estar aquí, quiero contribuir también yo y no sentirme inútil. De verdad quiero trabajar, aunque sea un tiempo.

Syaoran me observa por unos segundos pero finalmente suspira y asiente con la cabeza.

-Como tu sirviente, no puedo negarme a tus deseos, lo permitiré pero debo de ir a asegurarme que no es un trabajo que implique un riesgo para ti. Entonces así lo harás.

Sonrío y me muevo bruscamente para abrazarlo pero en el intento un calambre recorre mis piernas haciéndome agarrar de sus brazos para evitar caerme.

-¡Mi señora! ¿Estás bien?- Preocupado me levanta poco a poco.

-Sí, es solo que no sabía que el ejercicio conllevaba un dolor horrible en las piernas que me impide caminar.

-No sé diga más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces siento como Syaoran me carga en sus brazos como una princesa, o como esas protagonistas que veía en las novelas románticas junto con mi madre.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto sonrojada.

-Evito que camines y que así tengas otro percance.

-P-Pero estoy pesada.

-No hay ningún pero que me haga bajarte. Así que vamos a casa, tienes que descansar para ir mañana con ese sujeto mundano.

-¿Sujeto mundano?

-Sí, ese chico con el que hablabas. Yukito.

-Oh, él… pero es una buena persona.

-De donde vengo una "buena persona." Resulta ser una cosa muy distinta.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

-Me reservaré el comentario.

-Anda, dime.

-Nop.- Sonríe triunfante.- Es hora de ir a casa.

Atravesamos parte de la escuela y todos nos observan curiosos y podría jurar que algunas chicas están molestas por ver esta singular escena, después de todo Syaoran es alguien muy atractivo. Pero soy feliz que él no se da cuenta, o almenos finge no saberlo y no aparta su mirada de enfrente y solo cambia la dirección para verme a mí.

 _En el fondo de mi corazón, me gusta saber que puedo monopolizarte sin pedirlo._

Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho para dormir en lo que llegamos a casa.

-0-

Al día siguiente.

Camino junto a Syaoran hacia el café, cuando finalmente lo hemos encontrado, como me lo dijo Yukito está esperando afuera de él y se lleva una sorpresa cuando ve quien viene a lado mío, pero al parecer lo disimulo muy bien.

-Buenos días chicos, gracias por venir.- Sonríe.

-Buenos días Yukito.- Syaoran no saluda porque solo observa el lugar con detenimiento.- Bien, ¿por donde empezamos?

-Primero vamos con el jefe, syaoran puedes esperar en el café y pedir algo.

-Seguro.

Cuando Yukito me pasa con su jefe, recuerdos amargos invaden mi mente al tener invocar en mi cabeza el momento donde me menos precio por ser una mujer mayor, pero claro, ahora que tengo otra edad me trata amable incluso coqueto, causándome repugnancia por su actitud machista. Yukito me entrega un uniforme de mesera que es una camisa de botones blanca con rayas negras y una falda larga y lisa también de color negro. Al salir al ver a los clientes poco a poco se va llenado de gente y los nervios se hacen presentes pero al ver a Syaoran entre ellos me hace sentir más segura. Chocamos nuestras miradas y podemos entender lo que queremos decir sin palabras.

Pasan las horas y él no se va del lugar en ningún momento, pide más cosas y me hace preocupar con que dinero pagara la cuenta. Aunque soy algo torpe los clientes parecen tenerme paciencia y Yukito va a socorrerme cuando me veo en aprietos. El día parece transcurrir tranquilo y sin aprietos pero en una mesa una familia algo ruidosa unos niños derraman un vaso de refresco y acudo a la mesa para limpiarlo, puedo escuchar como la abuela y mamá regañan al niño por su travesura, pero trato de mantener el ambiente tranquilo.

-No pasa nada pequeño.- Sonrío.- Solo limpiare y puedes ir a rellenar tu vaso junto con la otra niña.

-¡Mira nomas lo que has hecho!- Una voz femenina externa aparece en escena.- Has derramado todo el refresco y has manchado la—

Pero esa mujer al verme abre sus ojos con sorpresa y tira la pequeña rebanada de pastel que tenía en sus manos, ya que se las ha llevado a la boca. Todo el restaurant voltea curioso hacia nosotras.

-¿S-Señora?- Hablo temerosa.

-¿S-Sa…ku…ra? ¿Eres tú Sakura?

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa. ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso me han descubierto?

Syaoran se ha parado de su lugar también se ha alarmado ante lo que ha pasado.

-¿Q-Quién es usted?- Pregunto tratando de mantener la calma.

-Soy Sonomi, la prima menor de Nadeshiko.

Los recuerdos turbios se vuelven nítidos al mencionar el nombre de mi madre.

 **NOTA: ¿Les gustaría que les mostrara ilustraciones de este fanfic hechas por mí? Y si es así, por cual red social les gustaría verlas ¡COMENTEN!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ho **la, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Les agradecería si dejaran algún comentario ya que me gustaría saber si les gusta el rumbo que va tomando la historia): es necesario jaja. Aun así gracias por leerla me motivan a seguir. Las quiero y un abrazo.**

 **8.-Lazos**

 _Años atrás_

Nadeshiko paseaba por la ciudad de la mano con Sakura, iban a realizar las compras para la casa. Cada paso que daba ella era una mirada osada hacia su persona, era inevitable no verla; alta, tez blanca y un largo cabello largo grisáceo, no parecía una madre de dos adorables hijos, el aura de toda una ex-modelo. Por su parte Sakura observaba con ojos de amor a su bella madre que era y es su mundo, en su interior se sentía feliz de tenerla a su lado.

-Sakura ¿quieres un helado?- Nadeshiko se sentó a su altura a lo que Sakura asintió emocionada y rápido pasaron a la heladería más cercana y compraron un helado para ambas, continuaron su camino hacia el súper mercado, ajenas a que alguien a lo lejos había divisado su presencia hasta que por fin hace acto de presencia.

-¡Nadeshiko!- Una voz femenina grita a todo pulmón, atrayendo la atención de madre e hija.

Los esmeraldas ojos de Nadeshiko reflejan la silueta de alguien quien pensó nunca volvería a ver. Sin pensarlo aprieta con más fuerza la mano de su hija que se percata de tal gesto.

-Mami… ¿quién es ella?-Sakura pregunta temerosa.

-Ella es…mi prima Sonomi.- Sonríe Nadeshiko.

 _Fin del flashback_

Aquellos recuerdos que permanecían sellados en las memorias olvidadas re aparecen de manera nítida a la mente de Sakura. Ella era su tía Sonomi Kinomoto, la única prima menor que había tenido su madre, la familia de ella decidió alejarse de todo contacto con Nadeshiko al haber descubierto su embarazo y casamiento en secreto con un profesor mucho mayor llamándola una "vergüenza." Nadeshiko siempre insistió que no tenía familiares ya que nunca supo de ellos y viceversa pero Sonomi, que siempre fue unida a ella casi como hermanas la busco y ese día soleado de verano la encontró por la calle.

Y ahora ha encontrado a Sakura en el café. Pero no con la edad que debería ser.

-¿E-Eres tú Sakura?- Sonomi, una mujer ya mayor, aproximadamente casi 60 años de complexión delgada y un corte de cabello corto, reacciona al reconocer a la que podría ser la hija de su amada prima Nadeshiko.

Sakura por su parte se queda estática en el mismo lugar, su corazón late rápido y siente el sudor recorrer las palmas de sus manos mientras sostiene fuerte el trapo con el que limpiaría la mesa. No hay duda, ella es su tía Sonomi. A lo lejos ve como Syaoran está atento en la escena, puede pedirle ayuda pero ésta retirado de ella.

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

-¡Mesera! ¿Me puede traer rápido el café que le pedí? Tengo mucha prisa, por favor.- Syaoran alza su voz, rompiendo el momento de tensión creado.

 _Gracias, Syaoran_

-Señora, si me disculpa, tengo que volver al trabajo. Perdón.- Hace una reverencia y sale a toda prisa a la cocina para atender a Syaoran, dejando pensativa a Sonomi. En ella se topa a Yukito.

-Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿Esa señora quién era?

-N-Ni idea, no la conozco.- Sonríe de manera fingida.

-Vaya, al parecer muchas personas te confunden con otra.-Rasca su sien.- Lo mismo me paso.- Ríe.

-Quizás tengo un rostro muy común. Bien, iré a entregar esto.- Saliendo de la cocina Yukito observa con una mirada cálida la silueta de Sakura, no era de ignorar que empezaba a sentir algo por aquella misteriosa chica.

-Yo no creo que tengas un rostro común.

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo que pensó, para ser su primer día de trabajo fue algo asombroso. La tía Sonomi al poco tiempo del percance se retiraron del lugar tranquilizando a Sakura durante el resto de la jornada. Syaoran por su parte no se apartó de ella en ningún momento. Eran las 8:00 pm y su turno había terminado. Yukito se quedaría hasta el cierre del café.

Al salir por la puerta trasera ambos se llevan una sorpresa, al ver a Sonomi esperando paciente. Syaoran se mantiene a la expectativa.

-Señora…- Susurra Sakura.

-Disculpa por haberte esperado, pero de verdad tengo que sacarme esta incertidumbre…- El rostro de Sonomi se ve afligido, Sakura no se muestra renuente, nada malo podría pasar.

-Sí, puede decírmelo.

-Yo, tengo una prima que se llama Nadeshiko. Hace mucho que no se de ella y tú.- La observa directa con ojos llorosos.- Te pareces demasiado a esa pequeña niña, obvio esa niña tiene que ser alguien mayor, pero…

-Yo soy hija de esa niña.- Sakura miente y puede ver que el rostro de Sonomi cambia por uno lleno de sorpresa y aquellas lagrimas que se veian acumuladas en sus cuencas por fin salen.

Sakura por su parte no puede evitar sentir tristeza, melancolía por encontrar a alguien que aun recuerda con amor a su fallecida madre. Sonomi por fin llega a la calma y continua hablando.

-¿Y Sakura? ¿Cómo esta Nadeshiko?-Sus ojos brillan de esperanza, pero ha llegado la hora de contar algo que no es mentira.

-Mi abuela Nadeshiko ha fallecido, mi madre Sakura está en casa.

Sonomi al enterarse de eso abre sus ojos pero no dice nada al final. Un silencio invade la atmosfera.

 _Lo siento, tía Sonomi._

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Habla.

-Es Sakura.- Sonríe.

-¿Y este lindo chico es tu novio?- Pregunta deliberadamente.

-Oh.- Sakura se sonroja y cae en pánico.- B-Bueno él—

-Mi nombre es Syaoran y soy su protector.- Hace una reverencia y toma la mano de Sonomi depositándole un beso, sonrojándola.

-¿Su protector?

-Sí, ella es mi ama y seño—

Sakura le tapa la boca antes de que dijera otra tontería.

-Es solo un amigo.- Quita las manos de su boca.- Todo está bien, no se tiene porque preocupar.

Sonomi entiende que la conversación ha finalizado.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

-Sí.

-Ella… Nadeshiko ¿Fue feliz?

La pregunta a tomado por sorpresa a Sakura.

-Sí, fue muy feliz.- Sonríe melancólica al recordar a su madre.

-¿Y Sakura? Tu madre ¿Tiene una vida feliz?

Sonomi sin saberlo, ha tocado un tema frágil para Sakura, esas palabras tenían un significado profundo y aun difícil de tratar. Pero Sakura sabe, que las cosas han cambiado. Y todo gracias al hombre que está a lado suyo.

-Sí, ahora si tiene una vida feliz.- Otorga una sonrisa sincera y para Sonomi queda más que claro que todo está bien.

-Me alegra saber que Nadeshiko obtuvo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Gracias por decírmelo, Sakura. Si necesitas algo, solo búscame. Adiós.

-Adiós.- Sakura agita su mano y ve a Sonomi marchar, que por sorpresa la familia que estaba con ella en el café estaba a la vuelta y alcanza oír que el niño pequeño le llama "abuela."

-Lo has hecho muy bien.- Dice Syaoran tomando del hombro de Sakura.- La abuela Sonomi ya no molestara.

-No me molesta, solo que me tomo por sorpresa.- Ambos empiezan a caminar para la casa.- Espero y no se ponga triste por mamá.

-Tu madre fue una mujer muy misteriosa.

-Y muy bella.- Alardea Sakura.- Si quieres llegando a casa te muestro fotos de ella. De joven fue una mujer muy hermosa.

-Sí, lo sé.- Susurra Syaoran, que ignorante Sakura no tiene idea del pasado de Syaoran y Nadeshiko.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tienes una foto de ella en la sala.- Evade con elegancia toda sospecha.

-Oh, tienes razón.

 _Heredaste lo despistada de ella._ Piensa Syaoran.

-0-

En casa, Sakura prepara la cena mientras que Syaoran toma un baño y Kero ve la televisión. En eso checa su celular y es un mensaje de Tomoyo.

" _Hola, Saku. ¿Estás en casa? Quiero ir a platicar ya que hoy en la escuela no nos vimos mucho ):"_

" _Por supuesto, ven. Estoy haciendo una rica cena ¡Yummy!"_

" _Solo me ducho e iré enseguida (*-*)"_

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Sakura suspira de alegría al ver que ha hecho buenas amistades, en especial Tomoyo. De verdad no podría estar más agradecida con Syaoran por todo lo que ha hecho. El lazo que ha forjado con él, se ve imposible de romper.

Nada malo podría pasar.

Pero Sakura no sabía, que Syaoran tenía sus propios lazos que lo perseguían sin abandonarlo.

En ese momento, siente una punzada en su pecho, obligándola a hacerse ovillo en el piso, tirando al suelo el plato de porcelana, llamando por completo la atención de Kero.

-¡Sakura!- Kero vuela hasta su ama.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi pecho…duele.- Gime, cerrando fuerte sus ojos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tus manos!- Grita Kero desesperado.

-¿Q-Qué esta… pasando?- Sakura observa asustada sus manos que poco a poco vuelven a su forma original, mostrando sus venas y pecas de edad. Acaricia su rostro y no lo siente elástico ni suave. Eso solo significa una cosa.

 _El hechizo se está desvaneciendo._

Viene a su mente Syaoran.

-¡Kero! Sube al cuarto de Syaoran ¡Algo malo le está pasando!-Grita.

-¡Entendido!- Kero no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces y volando lo más rápido que pudo llego al cuarto. Sakura, con su antiguo y verdadero cuerpo no puede subir ágilmente las escaleras pero llega y ve a su amigo intentando abrir la puerta, pero le es inútil.

-¡Sakura no puedo abrirla! Esta atorada.

Con la adrenalina al cien, Sakura empuja la puerta de su cuarto sin conseguirlo. Empuja y empuja con Kero.

-¡Ábrete maldita sea!- Grita y empuja con toda su fuerza la puerta. Ambos al abrirla se encuentran con una luz potente que envolvía la silueta de Syaoran. Se quedan en el umbral observando como, poco a poco el cuerpo de Syaoran cambia; su cabello castaño crece, sus ropas se vuelven una Yukata tradicional y aparecen las orejas y cola de un lobo. Al terminar su transformación, la luz desaparece. Kero y Sakura lo observan asombrados.

-¿S-Syaoran?- Dice Sakura con un poco de aire. Syaoran por su parte observa su cambio y toca su frente como un gesto de angustia.

-No, por favor…- Chasquea la lengua.

La impresionante escena hace que pase por desapercibido que hay otro acompañante en la habitación, que es el causante de los hechos. Hasta que Kero divisa una sombra posada en la ventana del cuarto.

-¡Quién eres tú!- Apunta con sus pequeñas patas. Haciendo que Sakura observe también.

-¡Estúpido muñeco no lo hagas!- Grita fastidiado Syaoran.

-¡Hola hola! Buenas noches a todos.- Una voz evidentemente femenina aparece en escena.

Sakura observa asombrada a la chica que toca el piso de la habitación. Es alta con el cabello negro largo y lacio y ojos rubíes como el fuego. Al igual que Syaoran viste una yukata, tiene orejas y cola de un gato.

-Mi nombre es Mei Ling.- Sonríe coqueta.- Y al fin te he encontrado Syaoran Li.

La mente de Sakura estaba llena de suposiciones y mucha… bastante confusión.

 _¿Qué diablos ésta pasando aquí?_


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior, de verdad lo juro que me motivan a seguir adelante, al inicio tenía miedo de que este tipo de trama no fuera de su gusto por lo compleja y podría decirse diferente que es del resto(¿) xd pero ya vi que no es así. Tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón.

 **9.-Pasado**

La repentina presencia de una extraña mujer alarmó la habitación de Syaoran y no solo era eso, sino las tradicionales y extrañas ropas que adornaban a esa mujer y a él, la mente de Sakura no podía parar de llenarse de preguntas y dudas.

-Mei ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?'- Habla primero Syaoran al sentir la incomodidad del ambiente. Sakura se sorprende al ver que se conocen y se hablan con familiaridad.

-Es obvio ¿no?- Mei se acerca peligrosa hacia él.- Vine por ti para cumplir lo pactado.

 _¿Lo pactado?_ Piensa Sakura al escuchar a la expectativa, para la sensual mujer con orejas de gato ese gesto no pasa desapercibido y va hacia ella.

-Puedo oler la esencia de Syaoran en ti.- Olfatea por encima suyo, poniéndola nerviosa.- ¿Y tú eres?

-O-Oh.-titubea.- yo soy Sakura… Kinomoto.- Extiende su mano.- Gusto en conocerte.

-¿Y qué se supone que hace una anciana con mi prometido?-Frunce el ceño dejando con la mano al aire a Sakura volteando hacia donde Syaoran.-

 _¿Me acaba de decir anciana?_

 _¿Prometida?_

-No me digas que… ¿ella te libero del sello?

-¿No es obvio?-Rasca su sien.- Pero el del interrogatorio debo ser yo, no tú.- Ataca con la mirada a Mei.- Bajemos todos, que también Sakura debe estar presente.

De inmediato todos acatan la orden de Syaoran y pasan a la sala de estar. Sakura y Syaoran se sientan juntos mientras que Mei es custodiada por el pequeño Kero que parece desconfiar bastante de ella.

-¿Q-Qué es aquello que me tienen que decir?-Sakura rompe con el silencio que invadía su hogar.

-Sakura, la mujer que estás viendo… bueno ella también es un demonio. Su nombre es Mei Ling.

Sakura observa amablemente a Mei mientras que ella chasquea con la lengua ignorando por completo su gesto de amabilidad. Syaoran suspira pesado ante tal actitud molesta.

-De seguro te estarás preguntando porque mi apariencia cambio y es a raíz de ella. Veras, nuestros ancestros nos han comprometido y cuando yo cometí mis fallas Mei también fue sellada, ahora que ella es libre, siempre que estemos cerca hará que tome una forma humana mitad demonio.

Sakura parpadea varias veces al tratar de procesar esa información.

-Así es, por lo tanto él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.- Mei cruza sus piernas y brazos.- ¿Queda claro para ti?- Desafía a Sakura con la mirada.

-¡Mei! No tienes por qué hablarle así a mi señora.- Syaoran arremete fastidiado por la actitud infantil.- Ella merece respeto y no tus altanerías.

-¿Ella? ¡Pfft! ¿Y bien anciana? ¿Por qué liberaste a Syaoran? ¿Le has pedido una fortuna de deseo?

-¡Mei!- Interviene Syaoran.

-No, estas equivocada.- Sakura enfrenta a Mei.- Y-Yo le he pedido que me vuelva joven una vez más. Tener 17 una vez más.

Mei ling observa sorprendida a Sakura y hace que guarde silencio por unos segundos.

-Vaya, el sujeto que me libero solo me pidió que lo hiciera millonario. Resultó ser un bastardo apostador lleno de deudas.

-Para tu información, mi señora no es como los demás seres humanos.- Se pone de pie.- Así que tú no tienes que hacer nada aquí.

-¡Syaoran!- Interviene Sakura.- No tienes por qué sacarla de casa

-¡Sí! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Nos acabamos de reencontrar.- Mei se pone en frente de Syaoran y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besa. Sakura y kero llevan ambas manos a su boca por la sorpresa que les ha causado ese gesto.

El rostro de Sakura se sonroja. Kero ataca el rostro de ambos amantes para romper ese beso.

-¡Más respeto para Sakura, niña tonta!- Kero intenta golpear a Mei ling con manotazos y la mantiene ocupada huyendo de él. Syaoran por su parte queda estático en ese lugar, sin poder creer que acaba de suceder, Sakura se pone a su lado y toca su hombro, tomándolo por sorpresa, sacándolo del posible trance en el que estaba.

-Syaoran, deja que se quede aquí. Supongo que ella no tiene a donde ir.- Sonríe gentil.- Además es tu prometida, no puedes dejarla botada en un lugar extraño.

-Pero… mi señora.

-No, no, ningún pero. Hazle caso a tu señora.- Sakura toca su pecho victoriosa.- Mientras seguiré haciendo la cena.

-Espera.- Syaoran toma de su muñeca.- ¿No afectará nuestra relación? Que ella este aquí.

Sakura finge no entender a lo que se refiere, pero si de verdad quiere que no afecte tiene que hacer oídos sordos.

-¿En qué afectará?-Sonríe.- Deja de preocuparte.- Suavemente se deshace de su agarre.- Anda, prepara una habitación para Mei.

Y como si el ambiente y las cosas no pudiesen complicarse más, alguien toca la puerta, Sakura sabe quién es, era Tomoyo. Antes de que si quiera reaccionase, ella ya había abierto la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches, Sakura!- Al abrir bien sus ojos, observa el panorama. Una mujer que se parece demasiado a Sakura, pero con 30 años más. Un chico que es igual a Syaoran, pero con cola y orejas de lobo, además de que su cabello es largo y viste un kimono. Una chica de fondo, demasiado sexy con cola y orejas de gato y un kimono demasiado llamativo y para concluir un pequeño peluche que parecía golpear a esa extraña mujer.

-Mierda…- Susurra Syaoran.

-T-Tomoyo.- Sakura suda frío al ver que ha sido descubierta y de la peor manera por la que posiblemente sería la primera y verdadera amiga que ha tenido en su vida. Su corazón late al mil por hora.- ¡Syaoran! Tienes que hacer algo- Sakura agita desesperada los brazos de Syaoran.- ¡Utiliza tu magia!

-¡No puedo! Mei apareció y me ha besado, ha roto el conjuro que nos unía

-Tienes que estar de broma…- Sakura desesperada voltea a ver a Tomoyo la cual sigue estupefacta en el umbral de la puerta.

 _No puedo permitirme perderla, no a Tomoyo._

Sakura temerosa camina hacia donde ésta, toma sus manos y al observarla trata de no soltar alguna lagrima.

-Tomoyo…

-Sra. Sakura.- Sonríe.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

En efecto, la pequeña gran mentira que Sakura había creado gracias a Syaoran ha desaparecido ahora para Tomoyo Sakura es la señora en desgracia que acaba de perder a su madre hace unos meses. Ya no son las amigas del instituto ni fieles confidentes.

 _¿La realidad era así de cruel?_

-No… no ha pasado nada.- Finge una sonrisa.- ¿Venías a algo?

Sakura desea con todo su corazón cerrar pronto la puerta y poder soltar el nudo en su garganta.

-Espera, ¿no me invitaste a cenar?

Sakura abre sus ojos de sorpresa.

-¿C-Cómo es que te acuerdas?

-Nunca olvidaría una promesa con una amiga.- Tomoyo le regala la más dulce de las sonrisas causando que Sakura soltara en llanto y la abraza, sin pensarlo Tomoyo le responde su abrazo.

-Por favor, no me odies.- Sakura hunde su rostro en el hombro de su amiga.

-Jamás.- Tomoyo acaricia su cabello.

Syaoran observa conmovido al ver que la felicidad de Sakura sigue intacta. Gira hacia Meiling atacándola con una mirada asesina.

-Tú, ven conmigo.- La arrastra lejos de la sala dejando solas a ambas amigas suponiendo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Sakura al recobrar la calma invita a Tomoyo a sentarse en un sillón de la sala y toma lugar a lado de ella.

-Bien.- Suspira.- Realmente no sé cómo empezar esto.- Sakura toca su pecho nerviosa.

-De la forma en que tú quieras.- Tomoyo toma de su mano.- Me gustaría saber todo de ti, de la verdadera Sakura.

-Bien.- Toma aire.- Todo sucedió de una forma muy extraña. Días después de que mi madre falleció en su cuarto caí en desesperación al darme cuenta que estaba sola. Mis padres ya no vivían, mi hermano mayor está desaparecido desde hace años. No me creía que mi destino sería tan miserable, donde viví una vida donde no aproveche oportunidades ni hice memorias preciosas, no pude estudiar por cuidar a mi madre, y no me arrepiento, pero él no ser más valiente me encauso en una vida monótona dentro de una cárcel de oro.

Tomoyo no decía absolutamente nada, solo que apretar con más fuerza la mano de Sakura y podrá decirse que aquellos ojos amatistas se volvían acuosos y melancólicos.

-Pero, un día todo para mí cambio, liberé una clase de sello para romper la maldición que había en Syaoran. Él es un demonio lobo, posiblemente de origen chino. Al liberarlo él se volvió en mi sirviente.- Sus mejillas se sonrojan.- Y puede concederme un deseo, que fue el volverme joven y cuando este plena y feliz el pedirá mi alma para seguir sus objetivos.

-O sea… ¿Cuándo tu alma descanse se la darás a él?

-Como lo dices lo hace ver espeluznante.- Ríe.- Pero no es así, si lo piensas de otra manera es lo justo para mí. No tengo alguna atadura en ésta vida, alguien que se preocupe por mí o quiera venir a verme. Si por unos momentos soy feliz es suficiente para marchar al otro mundo y poder estar con quienes más amo…

-¡P-Pero! ¿No hay otra alternativa? Digo… que no mueras al haber cumplido tu deseo. Que sigas en este mundo…- La voz de Tomoyo se quiebra más y más al escuchar la historia de Sakura mientras que ella la observa conmovida al ver una preocupación sincera.

-No lo sé…- Agacha su mirada.- Nunca le he preguntado a Li y no creo que sea necesario—

-¡Tonterías!-Alza la voz.- ¡Claro que es necesario! No puedes morir así, aún tienes vida por vivir…

-Pero no hay nadie por quien vivir… digo, mi familia, alguien que se preocupe—

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo sacude sus hombros en medio de lágrimas.- Claro que lo hay ¿Qué no me ves? Aquí estoy yo. Y las demás chicas. Los vecinos. Todos. Absolutamente todos.

-T…Tomoyo…- Sakura aprieta sus labios impidiendo llorar.

-Por favor, no pienses que estas sola nunca más ¿Ok?- Tomoyo la vuelve abrazar y Sakura se deja hundir por el dulce perfume que rodea su melena y las lágrimas vuelven a derramarse.

-Está bien… nunca más lo pensaré.

Y el abrazo es más duradero.

Esa noche, la amistad nació.

-0-

Dos horas más tarde Syaoran, Mei, Kero bajaron a cenar junto con Tomoyo la cual no tardó mucho en estar de parlanchina y llevarse muy bien con todos los miembros de la singular familia, incluso Mei pareció disfrutar de su presencia. Entre pláticas y risas Tomoyo acordó guardar el secreto y afianzar más su amistad con Sakura. Cuando por fin se retiró, no pasó mucho tiempo para que a Kero y Meiling les ganará el sueño y subiesen a dormir.

Sakura permanecía en la sala contemplando una foto de Nadeshiko. Syaoran al verla tan solitaria y melancólica fue a hacerle compañía.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se sienta a lado de Sakura.

-Nada, estaba platicando con ella.- Sonríe.- Sabes, la extraño mucho.

Syaoran observa cuidadoso el cuadro que tiene Sakura en sus manos. Sí, Nadeshiko era una mujer muy hermosa y de manera particular en esa foto, donde está sentada en un rincón mientras carga a una Sakura de aproximadamente 4 años de edad.

-Eres igual a ella.

-¡No digas mentiras!- Sakura golpea casualmente su hombro.- Yo no soy ni la mitad de bonita de lo que fue mi madre.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Syaoran mantiene una voz serena.

-Es obvio, ¿no? Ella tenía un cabello súper bonito, cuerpo hermoso, personalidad esplendida—

-Todo eso lo veo en ti.- Suelta sin más Syaoran, mientras observa con una mirada seria a Sakura, causando que se sonroje por tales palabras que no esperaba escuchar.

-Es vergonzoso.- Toma su cara con ambas manos y la siente caliente.- Haces que ésta mujer de 50 años se sonroje.- Ríe nerviosa.- ¿Quién te viera de galán eh?

-No estoy de galán. De verdad pienso eso.- De nuevo la seriedad de Li eriza la piel de Sakura.

 _Creo que nunca me había alagado tanto_

-B-Bueno… yo me tengo que ir a dormir…- Sakura se pone de pie dispuesta a irse por el calor de la situación pero en eso, Syaoran toma de su mano impidiendo tal acto.

-Aún no puedes irte.

-¿P-Por qué?

-Tenemos que hacer nuestro contrato. No puedo pasar más horas en esta forma.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón… ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-Bésame.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos ante tal petición.

-¿E-Eh?

-Sí ¿A caso no lo recuerdas? La magia existe solo si nos besamos, así que tienes que besarme.- Syaoran lo dice de una manera tan relajada sin soltar la mano de Sakura poniéndole los pelos de punta, pero tiene razón, mañana tiene que ir a la escuela y por lo tanto necesita de esa magia.

-E-Esta bien…- Traga saliva.- Lo haré.

-Te espero.- Syaoran cierra sus ojos como una invitación para realizar ese acto de "amor." Y sin pedirlo dos veces, Sakura agacha su cuerpo poco a poco y con un corazón desbocado se acerca a los finos labios de Syaoran, depositando un beso superficial y tímido.

-B-Bien… es suficiente—

Pero algo más ocurre.

Syaoran toma de su mentón, impidiendo que se separe de sus labios provocando un beso más profundo y duradero. Sakura trata de separarse al verse atacada de esa manera pero es inútil ya que Syaoran la rodea con sus brazos cayendo de rodillas enfrente de él. El beso es atrevido, apasionado causando que su corazón lata a mil por hora, pero en medio de esa sensación caliente ella puede sentir como algo entra a su interior haciendo que le beso se rompa.

Y acabo de unos segundos un resplandor los envuelve a ambos haciendo que vuelvan a sus apariencias anteriores. Sakura aún de rodillas observa indignada a Syaoran.

-Eres muy malo conmigo…- Su respiración esta agitada y no por la reciente transformación.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, mi señora.- La abraza y acurruca en su pecho.- Es un lazo que nunca cambiara.

Sakura sin decir nada, se deja envolver por la extraña atmosfera que los rodea, en su interior sabe que disfruta este pequeño momento.

 _Podría estar así por años._

Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que Meiling estaba escondida en las escaleras presenciando esa amorosa escena.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola hola! Feliz San Valentín atrasado (bueno por acá en mi país ya lo fue) y estar rodeada de tanta buena vibra ha traído a mí a la musa y por fin plasmar el capítulo ¡número 10! No me lo puedo creer, creo que esta historia si va para largo. He leído sus comentarios y me hace feliz saber que esta historia les ha llamado la atención a pesar de ser algo diferente (MUY) De verdad lo valoro y aprecio con todo mi corazón. Son muy especiales.

Ahora con la aparición de Mei ¿Será alguien buena o mala?

Este capítulo será narrado ahora por Sakura.

 **10.- No es tuyo**

No he podido dormir, incluso ahora que son las 3 am ¿Es la madrugada del sábado? No sé. Han pasado 4 días desde que "todo volvió a la normalidad." Y sé perfectamente la razón, mi corazón está hecho un lío. Porque nos hemos besado, se trata de sellar el contrato y el lazo que nos unía, pero dentro de mí alberga la incómoda sensación de que este sentir me guiará a algo malo y más con la presencia de su prometida aquí.

Meiling se ha mantenido al margen, aunque de pronto siento que chasquea y gira sus ojos al verme, pero eso es normal ¿no? Li que se ha comprometido con ella por un lazo divino y que una humana llegue a interrumpir su tradición puede hacerla sentir celos. Los celos de ella son justificables, pero los míos, no lo son y creo que nunca lo serán.

Admitirlo apesta, pero para mí, que soy una mujer "hecha y derecha." Inexperta en cuestiones amorosas puedo identificar mis sentimientos, y la emoción que no me deja dormir es darme cuenta que siento celos… siento celos por ella.

Nuestra relación no ha cambiado, Syaoran sigue igual de amable, atento a mis peticiones, gestos, necesidades. Busca de inmediato aquello que me haga feliz, es egoísta, lo sé, pero nunca antes había sido tan mimada, ni siquiera por mis padres. Para él aquel beso no significo más que aquello que hace como un guardián. Pero… ¿Y si él la besará? ¿Sería el mismo sentimiento?

A simple vista, Mei ésta cerca de él, vivaz y coqueta como una mariposa con las flores, exigiendo su atención y para Syaoran no parece molestarle. Aún no logro descifrar que siente o pasa por su cabeza cuando ella está a su lado y por eso mi ansiedad va en aumento. Si fuese una mujer más valiente podría preguntarle directamente: "¿Qué es ella para ti?"

No puedo hacerlo sin antes responder: ¿Qué es él para mí?

 _¿Amigo?_ Quizás.

 _¿Amante?_ Muy loco.

 _¿Guardián?_ Más claro, ni el agua.

 _¿Protector?_ Parecido al de arriba.

 _¿Pareja?_ Estamos muy lejos de serlo.

 _¿Importante?_ Demasiado.

" _Me gustaría saber que soy para ti"_

¿No sé supone que una mujer mayor es más decidida y sabe lo que quiere? A pesar de estar en este cuerpo joven, no estoy muy alejada de sus características. Hace tiempo había visto una novela donde la protagonista supo lo importante que era el protagonista hasta que casi lo apartaban de su lado.

 _¿Eso está sucediendo ahora? Pero no es mío._

-Iré por un vaso de leche, quizás así me relaje.- Sin ánimos y sueño me levanto de la cama tratando de no despertar a Kero. Bajo las escaleras y veo que la luz de la cocina está encendida. Mi corazón late rápido al imaginar que podría ser la razón de mis desvelos. Pero mi cara hace un gesto de decepción al ver quién es.

Y podría jurar que ella también lo hace.

-Lamento decepcionarte.- Mei alza su mirada carmesí mientras menea su taza de té.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Sonrío mientras busco la leche en la nevera.

-Eres muy obvia. Pensaste que era Li.

Trago en seco y de inmediato sirvo la leche en un vaso. No sé cómo responder dado que tiene toda la razón.

-C-Claro que no.- Acomodo un mechón detrás de mi oreja en señal de incomodidad. Detesto saber que mis mejillas se han sonrojado por haber sido descubierta y sobre todo que se den a notar.

Hay un silencio abrumador y creo que duramos así por 2 minutos. Los cuales parecieron 20 horas, hasta que ella decide "romper el hielo."

-Estamos comprometidos desde hace 300 años.

Casi expulso la leche por la nariz. Toso un poco para recuperar la cordura.

-Y… ¿Les ha ido bien juntos?- Golpeo el vaso con mis dedos. Estoy nerviosa.

Mei evade mis ojos, viendo hacia el vacío.

-Es la quinta vez que nos hemos reencontrado. Cada quién tiene su rol y obligaciones divinas a pesar de ser considerados como demonios. La madre de Li fue la que sugirió nuestra unión para exterminar con sus costumbres mundanas de enamorar a humanas vírgenes para robarles su vitalidad.

 _Así como a mí._

 _Pero no me ha enamorado._

-Imagino que has de saber la razón por la cual fue encerrado en ese pergamino donde lo encontraste ¿no?

Y no sé qué me hiere más, si la obviedad de mi ignorancia o la falta de confianza que aún hay entre Li y yo.

-No…- Mi voz se hace un hilo.- No me la ha dicho.

En eso, Mei se levanta de la mesa, hace un pequeño remolino con su mano y limpia la taza que ha utilizado.

-Entonces no tengo porque ser yo la que te lo diga.- La dureza de sus palabras deja que mi curiosidad se esconda y exponga la impresión que me da cada que la veo. Pasa de largo, agitando su largo cabello negro, pero antes se detiene en seco y dirige a mí esa mirada que tuvo la primera vez que me vió. Llena de recelo y disgusto.- Sé que has de pensar que él y yo parecemos todo, menos enamorados. Pero él no te pertenece. Tampoco es tuyo.

Con esas palabras me deja congelada en la cocina. Mi pecho se hace pequeño al escuchar lo que yo ya sabía. Pero no me puedo quedar así.

-Y sí…- Agarro aire. Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Mi voz apenas es audible para Mei.- Y sí él tampoco es tuyo… ¿Entonces a quién pertenece?

Sin voltear a verme habla.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma?

Y se marcha.

Creo que no podré dormir en lo que resta de la noche.

-0-

No sé en qué momento pude cerrar los ojos, pero imagino que no fue por cansancio sino la inercia que mi cuerpo posee. Los abro poco a poco pero siento algo pesado encima de mí… al ser más consciente me doy cuenta que es, mejor dicho, quién es.

Es Syaoran apoyado en mi hombro izquierdo rodeándome con su brazo.

Pego un grito que lo hace despertar y también a Kero, pero creo que sea donde sea que cayó Kero, volvió a dormirse.

-¿Por qué gritas?- Talla sus ojos con desdén aún encima de mí, sin pensarlo lo empujo al otro lado de la cama.

-¡¿Cómo que porqué grito?! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- Trato de ordenar mi ropa y cabello. Estoy hecha un desastre y no precisamente quería que me viera así. Pero Li con toda la serenidad del mundo me ve y dice:

-Estaba preocupado por ti.

El mundo pareció detenerse.

Al menos para mí.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

-Es algo que no te había dicho, porque lo sentí y siento innecesario hablarlo. Pero desde que rectificamos nuestro trato me he vuelto más unido a tu persona, Sakura.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que, desconozco la razón aunque tengo mis teorías. Pero desde ese día soy más consciente de que lo sientes o piensas. Es decir, si llegas a estar muy triste, feliz o en peligro el contrato divino entre ambos me hace ir hacia donde estás. En este caso, anoche me despertó la gran tristeza que abrumó a tu corazón y en el momento en que me acosté contigo pareció desaparecer.

No puedo estar más en problemas que por la magia todas mis inseguridades serán descubiertas.

-Genial, ¿ahora vas a leer mis pensamientos?- Ironizo.

-No, pero sé que tú corazón late como loco en estos momentos.

-¿E-Eh?

En menos de un parpadeo tengo a Syaoran encima de mí, cada brazo, en un costado siendo prisionero del agarre de sus fuertes manos, la cercanía de nuestros rostros es latente. Puedo observar con claridad sus rasgos divinos y varoniles. Él es todo lo contrario a un demonio con ese perfecto rostro angelical que en este preciso momento tiene una mirada traviesa y podría jurar lasciva.

-Y quisiera saber la razón que tiene a tu corazón así.

-N-Ninguna en particular.- Esquivo la mirada.- Y si me permites me gustaría levantarme.

No convencido de mis palabras, su agarre es más profundo y hace que por fin voltee a verlo. Sus apacibles ojos índigos me hacen recordar que la única hechizada aquí soy yo.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir? Yo debo ser la persona en que más confíes. No creas que no he notado que has estado comportándote muy extraño. Algo te pasa y no me quieres decir.

 _Siempre tan perspicaz._

-No me pasa nada.- Inútil, trato quitarlo de encima pero lo poco que logre separarme de la cama vuelve a empujarme.

-Te molestaré hasta que me digas que diablos te pasa.- Frunce su ceño y empieza a cumplir lo que acaba de decir. Apoya sus labios en mi cuello, lo besa, hunde su respiración inhala y exhala en el. Me causa escalofríos.

-Q-Qué haces.- Me retuerzo debajo de él.- Te ordeno que pares.

-Tus órdenes no valen hasta que me digas que te sucede. ¿Hay algo que deseas y no me quieres pedir? Además ¿Por qué te enojas? Puedo sentir que eres feliz.

-P-Pero—

Sus labios se posan sobre los míos. Una linda y cruel manera de callarme.

-Sí, eres muy feliz.- Susurra en mi oído.- Incluso tu corazón parece salir de tu pecho.

Sin preámbulos Syaoran posa su mano en el y mi primera reacción fue la de abrir mis ojos de sorpresa.

-Pareces querer esto.

 _Te deseo tanto_

 _Es mi único deseo_

La varonil mano de Li se desliza sutil por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando primero mi vientre.

Pero en mi efímera felicidad recuerdo la plática con Meiling

 _Sus costumbres mundanas de enamorar a humanas vírgenes para robarles su vitalidad._

Cada roce de sus yemas eriza mi piel.

 _Imagino que has de saber la razón por la cual fue encerrado en ese pergamino donde lo encontraste ¿no?_

Inhalo el aroma que desprende su cabello sedoso y castaño.

 _Pero él no te pertenece. Tampoco es tuyo._

Puedo sentir como mis cuencas comienzan a humedecerse. No quiero llorar.

-¿ _Entonces a quién pertenece?_

No me toques así si no soy importante para ti.

 _-¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma?_

No me toques así, si no vas a ser mío.

-¡No!- Alzo la voz, pero me ignora. Forcejeo más y grito una vez más.- ¡Dije que no! ¡No me toques!

En ese instante, las fuerzas que surgieron de mi interior, al tratar de alejar a Syaoran de mí envolvieron las palmas de mis manos con una luz brillante haciendo que él saliera expulsado hacia la pared de enfrente. El golpe que él recibió retumbó por toda la casa y activó los sentidos de alarma de Kero y Mei de la cual escuche sus pasos apresurados fuera del cuarto y no dudo ni un poco en abrir la puerta.

-¡Sakura!- Kero aparece en escena.- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-¡Syaoran!- Grita Mei y al ver lo que ha sucedido intenta entrar a socorrerlo y digo intentar porque una barrera no la dejó entrar.

Impactada abro mis ojos como plato al ver lo que presencié.

-No me digas que…- Susurra preocupada Meiling y no logró entender el porqué de su reacción.

-Es exactamente lo que estás pensando Mei.- Syaoran se levanta del suelo sacudiendo el polvo.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Llámalo "el poder del lazo divino."

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, apestoso?- Me gana Kero al preguntar.

-Esto es lo que sucede cuando mi ama no quiere que esté cerca de ella y eso también incluye lo que se relaciona conmigo.

 _¿Qué no quiero estar cerca suyo?_

-Pero… ¿Y Mei? ¿Por qué no puede pasar?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Porque en el fondo de tu corazón tampoco me quieres aquí.- Contesta desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Además estoy relacionada con Syao y con eso es suficiente para que la barrera del lazo no me deje acercar.

Guardo silencio. No sé qué decir al respecto.

Pero tienen razón… hace unos momentos deseé con todo mi corazón que Syaoran no me tocara.

Al verme preocupada Li camina hacia la puerta.

-No podemos hacer nada en contra de tus deseos. Yo estoy para complacerte y tú corazón me manda que me aleje de ti. Hasta que ese sentimiento desaparezca podré acercarme.

-Pero—

-No pasa nada, mi señora.- Me regala una media sonrisa.- La culpa fue mía por no haber hecho caso.- Hace una reverencia.- Me disculpo.

-¡N-No hagas eso!- Agito mis manos preocupada y cuando estoy dispuesta a acercármele una fuerza invisible me hace dar pasos hacia atrás y termino sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-Eso significa que tu corazón sigue furioso y que de verdad no quieres arreglar las cosas.- Podría jurar que el tono de voz de Li es doloroso.- Tómate tu tiempo, yo te esperaré.

Sin más preámbulos cruza la puerta y Mei lo abraza mostrando un gesto de verdadera preocupación. Puedo escuchar como le pregunta por su estado y le sugiere en voz baja ir a desayunar. Posa su mano en su espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla y se percata que lo ví. Me incómodo al ver ese gesto y ella me dedica una sonrisa traviesa.

 _Te deseo tanto._

 _Y tú a mí no._

 _Me molesta saber que es cierto._

-0-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Suspiro pesado.- ¿Algo que decir?

Son las 7 pm y me encuentro en la casa de Tomoyo, más específico en su habitación pasando el rato y desahogando mis tristezas con ella. No podía quedarme más tiempo en la casa con el ambiente que causaron mis celos. Hui como una cobarde.

 _Espero y kero no se enoje._

-¿Entonces te gusta Li?- Tomoyo agita su limonada.

-¡No!-Niego con la cabeza y Tomoyo levanta una ceja con la expresión "No mientas."

-Lo tienes escrito en la frente Sakura. Pero ¿por qué lo niegas? ¿Hay algo de malo con que te enamores de él?

-No sé.- Aprieta más fuerte el vaso de mi limonada.- Es solo que no sería justo para él… su prometida ha llegado a la casa…

-¿Y? ¿Qué sucede con eso?

Me sorprende la osadía de Tomoyo al tomar a la ligera que están comprometidos. Los jóvenes de ahora tienen un pensamiento muy liberal o yo soy la anticuada.

-Bueno, con lo que ella me dijo anoche me hace ver que nada serio saldría si acepto que él me gusta, por lo que ha hecho otras veces, con otras mujeres…-Puedo notar como el tono de mi voz se apaga cada que admito lo que va a suceder.- Entonces, no creo que sea amor. Digo, anteriormente no había tenido mucho contacto con los hombres, de seguro es por la cercanía al convivir todos los días.

-Pero no es solo eso…- Analiza Tomoyo.- Desde que lo conociste tu vida cambió, de manera literal. Puede que no hayas convivido con otros chicos y sigas sin hacerlo pero eso solo hace que no identifiques qué es lo que sientes o debas de hacer. El que haya llegado esa chica solo comprueba que no quieres verlo con alguien más aunque ella jure que es su prometida.

-Eres tan sabia Tomoyo.- Mis ojos expresan un brillo de admiración.- ¿Has tenido muchas parejas?

El rostro de Tomoyo se sonroja y al tener una piel tan blanca se nota aún más.

-No.-Musita.- Nunca he tenido uno.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, mi mamá dice que los chicos apestan y estoy de acuerdo con eso. No he conocido a uno que llene mis estándares y creo que nunca lo haré. Pero no importa.

Wow.

Tomoyo es tan madura.

-Tal vez conozcas a alguien así. Eres muy joven y el amor puede llegar en cualquier momento.- Sonrío.

-Tú me has demostrado que el amor no tiene edad, Sakura.- Me regresa una sonrisa y en eso suena el timbre de su celular.- Es Naoko, deja contesto.

-Claro.

En lo que Tomoyo salió de la habitación, me asomo por la ventana y veo mi casa. Están los focos encendidos, por la hora, quizás estén pensando en que cenar. Quiero volver ya, pero tengo miedo que mi corazón continúe rechazando a Li. Nunca pensé que desear estar tanto con alguien pudiera causar tristeza en el pecho y no felicidad.

Las historias de amor son una farsa.

-Volví.- Tomoyo se recarga en la puerta con una sonrisa bribona.

-¿Qué te dijo Naoko?

-Vamos a salir está noche.

Mi cerebro no procesa rápido la información.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Los papás de Naoko no están en casa. Organizó una fiesta con todos los del salón, ya sabes tranquilo y sano. ¿Quieres ir?

-N-No puedo. Tengo que regresar a casa, sino Li y Kero se preocuparan.

-¡Vamos!-Toma mis hombros efusivamente.- Sirve y dejas de pensar aunque sea un ratito en Li tal vez así tu corazón ya no este tan molesto y puedas acercártele.

Analizando las palabras un poco, me convenció.

-Cierto…Después de todo ¿Es una fiesta tranquila, no?

-Así es.- Asiente con esa sonrisa traviesa.- Será tu primera fiesta.

-Solo deja marco a la casa.

-Adelante.

Tomo mi celular y tecleo el número, espero en la línea unos momentos hasta que descuelga el teléfono una voz femenina.

-Diga.

-Hola Meiling, soy Sakura.

-Oh ¿qué paso?

-¿Le puedes avisar a Kero y Syaoran que iré a una fiesta con Tomoyo y las demás? En casa de Naoko. Llegaré temprano.

-Claro Sakura. Yo les aviso.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego.

-Bye.

Al girarme, Tomoyo tiene en sus manos dos atuendos modernos.

Muy modernos diría yo.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?- Los apunto tenebrosa.

-Escoge uno ¿cuál te gusta más?

-¡N-Ninguno!- Escupo.- ¡Son muy reveladores!

Ahora si me escuche como toda una señora.

Tomoyo revienta de risa ante mi reacción anticuada.

-¡Claro que no! Mira uno es un jumpsuit de color mostaza, te quedaría fantástico con el tono de tu piel, mientras que este.- alza su mano derecha.- Es un vestido floreado sin espalda. Así se visten las chicas bonitas como nosotras.

-Nunca he vestido algo así. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar cómo me veré con eso.- Tomo mi mentón con ambas manos.- NO puedo.

-Nunca digas nunca. ¡Escoge uno! Sino te hare ponerte lo más "revelador." De mi closet

Resignada y más obligada que gustosa tomo el vestido floreado. Al vestirlo puedo ver cómo queda casi dos manos completas arriba de la rodilla. Mis piernas se ven expuestas y parte de mi espalda. Pero tiene razón Tomoyo, es lindo y muy cómodo.

Perdón mamá y papá por vestir algo así a mis 50 años.

-Te ves divina. Ven siéntate.- Da palmadas a su cama.- Tendremos que ponerte más guapa.

De inmediato Tomoyo toma su maquillaje y hace de mi rostro maravillas. Primero coloca el rímel en mis pestañas, delineador, algo de polvo para maquillar, rubor y por último un labial color cereza.

-¿Te gusta?- Posa un espejo frente mío y no puedo creer lo bonita que me veo. El sentimiento de nostalgia comienza a brotar y podría jurar que si no ella no hubiese puesto tanto empeño en arreglarme lloraría a cantaros.

-¿N-No te gustó?- Alarmada Tomoyo toma mis manos.

-No… es solo que han pasado tantos años desde que me sentí bonita.- Evito que las lágrimas caigan.- Y todo es gracias a ti.

Tomoyo me regala la más dulce de las sonrisas.

-No es gracias a mí.

Sé a qué se refiere. Más bien a quién.

-Pero por hoy vamos a pasar una noche genial con los demás ¿vale?

-¡Seguro!

En una media hora más, la madre de Tomoyo nos llevó a la casa de Naoko.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca debí de haber aceptado.

-0-

Tan pronto llegamos a la casa de Naoko, ésta nos recibió calurosamente. La fiesta se hacía en el jardín, era una casa demasiado grande y muy lujosa.

-Que bueno que llegaron chicas. Todos están en el jardín.

-Gracias por invitarnos Naoko.- Habla Tomoyo.

-Sakura, ¿Li no viene contigo?

-N-No… no tenía muchos ánimos.- Sonrío a medias.

-Oh,Eriol también dijo lo mismo.

-¿Eriol lo invitó?- Interfiere Tomoyo.

-Sip, pero tal parece que no quiso. Él se lo pierde.- Sonríe Naoko.- Pasen de una vez.

 _Más bien no quiere verme._

Eso me pone triste. Tomoyo lo nota.

-No pienses en eso. Me encargaré de que te la pases genial hoy.

Cierto, no tengo que amargarles la noche a mis amigas por lo que siento.

Hoy me la pasaré bien.

No dimos muchos pasos para escuchar la gran fiesta que había allá atrás. La música retumbaba por todo el lugar y los gritos eufóricos de todos llegaron a sorprenderme. Naoko abrió las puertas que dirigen al jardín y mi expresión fue de toda una samaritana.

Chiharu y Rika estaban con una clase de pistola ¿de agua? pasando por todos los lugares de los invitados, hay varios del salón y otros que no conozco. Yamazaki, Eriol y otros chicos jugaban ¿ping pong? Con vasos de color rojo en una mesa y cada que uno le atinaba al interior de un vaso el contrincante bebía de lo que había. Chicas animadas bebían de sus vasos y reían con otros chicos. Para mi sorpresa Naoko tenía una piscina en la cual tres parejas jugaban volleyball. Música con timbre moderno, luces de colores parpadeantes, bocadillos caros en la mesa y sobre todo mucho, mucho…

Alcohol.

-T-Tomoyo…- Tomo de su brazo.- ¿Acaso los padres de Naoko dejan beber alcohol a menores de edad? ¿No vendrá la policía?- Mi tono de voz de verdad es preocupante.

-Claro que no Sakura. La fiesta es clandestina y los padres de Naoko no se enterarán de esto.- Sonríe.- No pasa nada, ¡Vamos!

Pasamos al jardín y miradas extrañas y conocidas se posan sobre nosotras. Sabía que este tipo de ropa es demasiado atrevida. Chiharu y Rika aparecen enfrente.

-Hola chicas.- Nos ofrecen vasos pequeños de colores ¿con dulces de goma?- Tomen uno de bienvenida, todos lo hicimos.

Tomoyo elige uno rojo y lo chupa rápido. Hago lo mismo pero con uno azul, creo que son dulces.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Mi garganta ardió al sentir como esa goma se resbalaba por ella y tenía un sabor amargo y muy fuerte.

-¿Q-Qué es esto?- Carraspeo.- ¿Por qué no sabe a dulce?

Chiharu y Rika me observan sorprendidas y divertidas.

-Sakura, es vodka.- Chiharu habla en un tono obvio.- ¿No sabías?

-¿Vodka? ¿Qué es eso?

Sus cuatro ojos se hacen más grandes.

-Es alcohol.- Afirma Rika.- ¿No lo conocías?

-¿A-Alcohol?-Tiemblo.- ¿Así… como el sake?

-Mucho mejor que el sake.- Interviene Tomoyo.- Ten, toma otro.- Me ofrece uno de color rojo y ella uno azul.- Descuida, estas en buenas manos y si te pones ebria te cuidaremos entre todas ¿verdad?- Ve a Chiharu y Rika que asienten frenéticamente su cabeza.- ¿Ves?

Bueno, nada malo podría pasar. Es muy poco alcohol.

Me tomo más rápido ese pequeño vasito.

 _Perdón por beber alcohol, padre._

-Sabe bien.- Chupo mis labios.- Nunca había probado una gota de alcohol.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.- Susurra Tomoyo

 _Esas palabras ya me las había recitado Syaoran._

.

.

La noche avanzaba más y el ambiente de la fiesta cada vez era más animado, mis amigas bailaban y jugaban a ese juego de mesa y siempre le ganaban a los chicos. Nunca había visto a Eriol tan animado siempre tiene un semblante serio y hasta me cuesta creer que es alguien igual a Syaoran.

 _Rayos, de nuevo estoy pensando en el_

Le doy un sorbo profundo al trago que me habían servido. Naoko dijo que era whisky con refresco. Muy dulce y relajante.

En eso siento como alguien se sienta a lado mío. Al girarme veo que es Yukito.

-Hola Sakura.- Sonríe.- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar?

-Hola. Y no le entiendo a ese juego.- Me sonrojo.- ¿Vienes llegando?

-Sí, este día trabajé y apenas salí y corrí hasta acá.- Puedo ver como su mejillas están algo coloradas y los mechones largos de su cabello plateado se posan traviesos por su rostro. En efecto venía corriendo.

-¿Por qué venías corriendo? Digo, yo creo que la fiesta no acabará pronto.- Le tomo un poco más a mi bebida y el rostro de Yukito se apena. Me gustaría saber el porqué.

-B-Bueno… me dijeron que la chica que me gusta estaba aquí y quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

-¿Enserio?- Chillo emocionada.- ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quién?

Cuando Yukito estaba dispuesto a abrir su boca alguien muy ebrio grito su nombre

Y por ese alguien me refiero a Yamazaki.

-¡Yukito! ¡AYÚDANOS!-Súplica.- No queremos seguir perdiendo contra ellas.- Apunta al equipo de Tomoyo.- ¡APRESÚRATE! ¡DEJA DE ESTAR COQUETEANDO!

No pude evitar reírme al ver a Yamazaki más tonto de lo usual. Yukito toma mi mano y me dice emocionado

-¿Me acompañas?

Por breves momentos llegue a pensar que Yukito también posee magia.

-¡Vamos!

Tan pronto nos acercamos, releve turno con Eriol el cual se fue a coquetear con otras chicas. Tarde mucho en entender el "beer pong." Y a causa de esos mis amigas se aprovecharon de nuestro equipo perdedor que tenía que tomar por mi culpa, pero con la experiencia de Yukito ellas perdieron todas las veces, Yamazaki no dejaba de grita "venganza." Cada que ellas tomaban.

Entre carcajadas, rabietas llegué a sentir una diversión inimaginable, parecía una ilusión está noche rodeada de personas tan bellas y haciendo cosas "prohibidas." Como tomar alcohol sin medida.

Un trago y otro trago, cada que pasaban por mi garganta su sabor se asemejaba más al de un caramelo, su olor desaparecía y se volvía una fragancia enigmatica. No podía parar de sonreír y reírme por las tonterías de Yamazaki o sentirme feliz porque ganábamos. Las chicas y yo nos tomábamos fotos, a mí que siempre me dio vergüenza bailar, mis piernas se movían solas al ritmo de la música.

 _Ahora entiendo el por qué papá bebía sake_

Volteaba a ver a todos y sus caras ya no eran claras para mis ojos, las luces de colores mareaban mi vista y la música aturdía mis oídos, el piso no parecía firme, sino una especie de trampolín.

 _Estoy ebria._

Veo a mis amigas jugando con esa pistola de agua, que ahora sé, tiene alcohol. Se ven divertidas, todos se ven divertidos ebrios. Incluso Eriol se ve divertido.

El alcohol en mi sangre no me deja pensar en Syaoran, ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar que estoy haciendo. Me he olvidado de las preocupaciones con las que llegue…

 _Entonces no importa_

La fiesta se volvió nuestra, me uní al juego con esa pistola. Hicimos un pésimo y divertido karaoke, bailamos en coreografía, no sabía que era tan buena bailando. Un trago tras otro ¿Qué hora es? No tengo la menor idea. Es fantástico ser joven. Pero quiero ir a utilizar el baño, le pregunto a Naoko quien duras penas puede hablar y me dice dónde está, con mucho cuidado entro a su casa y veo la puerta amarilla que dijo, mientras espero a que lo desocupen tomo mi celular.

Son la 1 am.

 _Demonios_

Veo que tengo llamadas pérdidas de Syaoran. ¿Por qué? Si avise que estaría aquí.

Con mis dedos temblorines marco su número. El mareo me está pegando cada vez más.

Por fin responde.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde demonios estás?- El tono de su voz parece molesto.

-¿E-Eh?- No puedo articular bien las palabras.- Es…s-toy con- ¿Tomoyo?- Me rió.- ¡Sí! Estoy con… ¡Chiharu!

No hay ruido del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Estás ebria?

-Nop.- Sonrío para mí.- Estoy feliz ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

 _Obvio, estoy ebria. ¿Y adivina de quién es la culpa? Idiota._

-Dime en donde estás.

-Que te importa.- Suspiro.- Aquí soy feliz. No te… wa… decir. No creas que me puedes mandar lobiiito.

Vuelvo a reírme.

 _¿Qué me causa tanta risa?_

-Dime dónde estás.- Repite el doble de molesto.

-Estoy…- Apunto de decir el nombre de Tomoyo, Yukito es quién sale del baño.

-Hey, hola Sakura.- Me saluda.

Mi cerebro no recibe mucho aire en estos momentos.

-Estoy con Yukito. Adiós.

Y cuelgo.

El corazón me late por la adrenalina. Me siento como una niña haciendo travesuras.

 _Una dosis de tu propia medicina._

.

.

De vuelta a la fiesta, tomo lo primero que veo en la mesa. Le abro paso a todos e invito a Tomoyo a tomarme de la mano. A gritos le digo.

-¿Nos metemos a la piscina?

-¡Vamos!

Saltamos y enseguida de nosotras todos lo hacen, el agua nos refresca y anima aún más la fiesta, pero al parecer fue mala idea. Un calambre ataca a mi pierna y hace que me hunda. Sé que nadie me está prestando la suficiente atención por el ambiente, con un brazo trato de nadar hacia la orilla donde están las escaleras. Yukito ve como estoy en problemas y corre hacia mí

-¡Sakura! ¡Dame la mano!- Mete sus brazos al agua para ayudarme a salir pero en eso, una mano se posa en su hombro haciéndolo a un lado.

Es Syaoran. Quien está vistiendo una yukata.

Con sus fuertes brazos, me saca del agua y con las mangas de la misma trata de cubrir mi cuerpo mojado.

No puedo pensar bien. El alcohol ha tomado todo mi cuerpo. Me siento mareada.

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_ Me gustaría preguntar.

Pasa entre todos conmigo en sus brazos. Alcanzo a ver a Tomoyo que quiere ir hacia mí, pero sonríe al vernos juntos.

A unos pasos de salir de la casa de Naoko, aun con los ojos cerrados puedo oír la voz de Yukito.

-¡Espera Li!- Hace que Syaoran se detenga y se gira.- ¿No quieres que pida un taxi para Sakura?

-No es necesario.- Le vuelve a dar la espalda.

-Estoy preocupado por ella, no puedo dejar que se vaya así—

-El único con el derecho de cuidarla soy yo. Buenas noches.

Cierra la puerta detrás suyo. Escucho como las puertas de un auto se abren y alguien se dirige a él como "Joven Li." Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, no puedo moverme. Me acuesta en el asiento trasero.

-¿Estás incómoda?- Toma el mechón de mi rostro.- Me imagino que sí y también debes de tener frío.

Carga mi inútil cuerpo, hasta envolverlo en su pecho, con sus brazos cubre el frío de mi espalda.

 _¿Qué es este aroma?_

-Me hace feliz el poder abrazarte otra vez, Sakura.

 _No eres mío._

 _Pero me gustas_

 _Me gustas demasiado._

 _No importa si tú a mí no._

Al declarar por fin mis sentimientos, cierro mis ojos.

 _Que buen aroma._


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por leerme. Las amo chicas.**

 **11.-Tiempo para dos.**

Han pasado más de 300 años desde que deje de crecer y mantuve la apariencia de un chico joven, en todo ese lapso de tiempo he conocido todo tipo de personas, en especial mujeres. Unas dulces como la miel, salvajes e intensas como el fuego, inocentes y pasivas. Ambiciosas y nobles, conviví entre el agua y aceite hasta que llegó el día que conocí a esa mujer.

Nadeshiko había sido para mí la primera en no pedirme nada a cambio, ni siquiera intentó seducirme, su mundo era el matrimonio que había iniciado y posteriormente el fruto de ese lazo; sus dos hijos.

No había necesidad de recitar las condiciones del contrato al liberarme, aquellas mujeres solo se entregaban a mí y saciaban el placer que tanto habían anhelado sin importar que su alma posteriormente sería llevada al infierno. Incontables fueron las noches que les dediqué y ellas a mí pero no logro recordar, hasta la fecha, el rostro de alguna.

Al contrario de ella que me trato con indiferencia pero siempre una pizca de ternura. Como si fuese un espécimen increíble de ver, no podía dejar de visitarla cada que podía. Pasaban los días, meses, semanas y años y para mí seguía siendo más hermosa que cualquiera.

Nunca supe con claridad si sentí amor o admiración, pero ese sentimiento no lo podía desprender de mí.

Eso pensaba antes de conocer a su hija, Sakura.

Sakura, al igual que ella, no tenía la más mínima intención de pedirme algo fui yo quien se aprovechó de la rabia y tristeza acumulada en su corazón para sacarle a fuerzas aquello para firmar nuestro contrato. Era impensable para mí ver que una mujer en el otoño de su vida, no haber logrado algo más que haber cuidado a sus padres y ver como el paso del tiempo les arrebataba esa vitalidad.

¿Cómo podía haber una mujer tan tonta? Lo pensé incontable de veces.

Con las otras, solo bastaba seducirlas, decirle aquello que querían escuchar y el contrato quedaba culminado y podía buscar otro juguete para divertirme. Con Sakura no fue la excepción pero ella reaccionó de la misma manera que su madre.

Resignado decidí seguir a su lado y ver como su vida se hacía de la manera que ella había soñado.

Me ha agradecido incontable de veces el haberle dado una segunda oportunidad.

Yo soy tú verdugo, no tú mesías.

Entre más pasaba el tiempo, era más consciente de su persona y lo que causaba en mí.

No podía evitar sonreír si ella lo hacía.

Querer abrazarla cuando estaba desprevenida.

Ser el primero en ir a consolarla si estaba triste

Molestarme si algún otro hombre descubría lo hermosa que es.

Todas estas cosas, no las sentí por alguien más. No es amor, no debe serlo, pero sí no…

¿Qué es?

Ella no puede estar enamorada de mí, con lo sucedido esta mañana, no queriéndome a su lado me hace ver que sería ilógico iniciar una relación.

Yo no soy un humano, no podría darle aquello que ella busca.

Esa noche, cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de Eriol, él que si fue a esa fiesta alocada y ver con claridad en ese video como Sakura ingería alcohol y bailaba muy amistosamente con ese sujeto, mis pies se movieron solos.

¿Por qué no me avisó que saldría a un lugar asi?

Y yo aquí preocupándome por ella.

El colmo fue cuando marcó y oí de nuevo esa molesta voz junto a ella.

 _¿De verdad no quieres que este junto a ti?_

 _¿Por qué a él pareces querer tenerlo siempre cerca?_

 _¿Por qué me molesta tanto el pensar eso?_

-Joven Li, ¿A qué lugar nos dirigimos?- La voz de Wei me saca de mis pensamientos. Él es el mayordomo ancestral de mi familia, estamos en una carroza celestial la cual cruza el mundo espiritual.

-Llévame al inframundo. Donde está mi cabaña.- Inhalo más el aroma de Sakura quién duerme tranquila en mis brazos.

-¿Está seguro? Quizás la señorita humana cause mucho alboroto.

-Ella tiene algo de mi esencia, no importará.

-Bien.- Sonríe y sigue conduciendo y no pronuncia ninguna palabra y quizás eso es lo que más me gusta de Wei, su seriedad.

Finalmente que hemos llegado y Wei para en la cabaña que está escondida en el bosque, Sakura sigue dormida y la bajo de la carroza en mis brazos.

-Hemos llegado.- Susurro al bajar.

-Tenga cuidado.- Wei dispuesto a marcharse ero lo detengo.

-Espera.

-¿Sí?- Sonríe.

-Ni una sola palabra a Yelan.

Mantiene su sonrisa.

-Pero eso no evitara que se de cuenta. ¿Lo sabe verdad?

-Sí, pero no quiero tenerla aquí ahora. ¿Promesa?

-Promesa.

Wei se marcha surcando por el cielo y ahora sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer. Chasqueo mis dedos y dos lindas ninfas aparecen al cabo de unos segundos, vistiendo un kimono floreado igual de brillante que todo su ser, sus nombres son Nim y Nam.

-¡Joven amo! Gusto en volver a verlo.-Habla Nim.

-¡Pensamos que había muerto!- Nam lloriquea.

-Pues aquí me tienen chicas y les tengo una tarea.- Les muestro un poco el cuerpo de Sakura.- Logren que se ve más bonita de lo que ya es.

-¡Oh dios! Una chica humana.-Chilla Nam

-¡Una linda chica humana! ¿Será acaso su novia?

-Mucho mejor, es mi señora.- Sonrío triunfante y puedo ver como ambas se sonrojan.

-¡Déjenos todo el trabajo a nosotras! La señorita se verá hermosa.- Asienten con la cabeza y me la arrebatan de mis brazos llevándola a su morada. No espero más de diez minutos cuando Sakura aparece en una clase de burbuja brillante vistiendo un hermoso kimono color durazno con flores de sakura tejidas con diversos colores dándole una apariencia espectacular y su cabello castaño peinado con un broche negro.

-Lo han hecho muy bien chicas.- La dejan caer suavemente en mis brazos de nuevo.

-Es un placer servirle amo, es una mujer muy hermosa.-Nim cubre la mitad de su boca con la manga de su kimono.

-Incluso más que Meiling.- Nam habla sin pelos en la lengua ocasionando que su hermana le de un codazo en las costillas.- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió!

-La disculpo joven amo.- Nim hace una reverencia y toma la cabeza de Nam para obligarla a hacer lo mismo.- No dude en llamarnos sí algo ocurre.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego.- En un parpadeo ellas desaparecen dejando un rastro de brillos en la cabaña. Aun con el cuerpo de Sakura, la acuesto suave en la cama de mi morada y me siento a su lado tomando de su mano como una clase de perro guardían, aunque técnicamente soy un lobo. No sé si tiene un sueño muy pesado o simplemente ingerir tanto alcohol la ha dejado noqueada. La observo por unos 5 minutos más hasta que percibo ligera actividad en su rostro al tratar de abrir sus párpados. Mi pecho se mueve al ver que por fin despertará

 _¿Cuál será su reacción al verme?_

Finalmente sus orbes esmeraldas se abren, gira un poco su cabeza y me ve con una mirada neutral.

Mi felicidad es grande al ver que, consciente, no se ha activado la barrera espiritual.

-¿Li?-Susurra y observa curiosa a su alrededor para después sentarse lentamente en la cama.- ¿D-Dónde estamos?- Se asusta al saber que este lugar no lo reconoce.

-Estamos en mi casa.- Sonrío.

Por todo su rostro percibo la intriga y más cuando agacha su mirada y toca su nuevo atuendo asegurándose que esa no era la ropa que tenía puesta. Por instinto lleva ambas manos a su boca y voltea a verme aterrada, suponiendo lo peor, para ella, claro está.

Estoy dispuesto a jugar con ella un poco por haberme mentido. Mi sonrisa landina la pone aún más inquieta.

-Li…- Susurra aterrada.

 _Sí, te castigaré por ser una niña mala._

-Nosotros estuvimos…—.Dispuesto a continuar con mi travesura y aseverando que ella piensa lo mismo que yo pero…

-¿Dónde está el vestido de Tomoyo? ¡Ese vestido no era mío! Santo cielo.- Lleva ambas manos a su pecho de preocupación.- ¿Dónde lo dejé? ¿No sabes? ¡Lo tengo que lavar! -Levanta su mirada y busca por todo el cuarto e incluso se levanta a toda velocidad de la cama causándole un leve mareo pero alcancé a tomarla antes de que cayera.

 _No puedo creer que este más preocupada por un objeto que por ella misma. ¿En qué momento se tendrá de prioridad?_

Pero no puedo evitar que eso sea una de las cosas que me gustan de ella.

-Ten más cuidado.- Susurro a la altura de su oído mientras la abrazo por detrás.- Yo tengo todas tus cosas así que no te preocupes.

Sus bellos ojos cetrinos brillan al toparse con los míos y sin pensarlo dos veces la aferro más a mi cuerpo, manteniendo la misma postura.

 _Ah, adoro verme en esas pupilas._

 _Se sienten como mil años sin ti._

-¡S-Syaoran!-Chilla al sentir mi cercanía, pero no le tomo importancia y estrujo más, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo por encima de este suave kimono. Hundo mi nariz en su cabello y me dejo emanar por el dulce aroma de su persona y de lo más profundo de mi corazón es inevitable esconder lo que siento.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a decir que no me quieres a tu lado.

Somos de dos mundos diferentes, lo sé.

No tienes esta apariencia jovial, eres una mujer madura que no podrá vivir por mucho tiempo

Eso lo sé

Tal vez tengas interés en ese chico que siempre está a tu lado

Duele pensarlo.

Sé que con el tiempo tus párpados se verán más caídos, tu piel se cubrirá de arrugas y el brillo de tu cabello castaño se perderá entre lo níveo y necesitaras de alguien que te cuide como lo has hecho durante 50 años.

Lo sé, lo sé.

Pero dime porqué a pesar de todo eso, prefiero seguir a tu lado.

Sakura toma mis brazos que la rodean con ambas manos y puedo sentir como pequeñas gotas se derraman de sus ojos.

-También te quiero a mi lado.- Susurra de una manera muy poco audible, no puedo evitar sonreír como tonto al escucharla decir eso.

Y como si esas palabras me hubiesen dado en el clavo. He hallado el motivo de mis inseguridades, pensamientos y sentimientos.

 _Quizá es intuición_ _  
_ _Pero algunas cosas simplemente no se cuestionan_

 _Me he enamorado de ti._

 _Y no es necesario que sientas lo mismo por mí._

 _Me quedaré a tu lado. Sin importar lo que vendrá._


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! He aquí con otro capítulo, pero, en esta ocasión será otra pareja la protagonista y no son nadie más que Eriol y Tomoyo hoho ¿Cómo creen que sea su relación? Ciertamente este Eriol es más oscuro, calculador y hasta grosero con los humanos por creerse superior al ser un demonio, sin embargo ¿Será así siempre? ¿O cambiará como nuestro adorado Li? Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones. (Moría de ganas de hacer este cap jaja) Un abrazo de oso siempre alegran mi corazón.

Este capítulo ésta situado después de la amorosa _"No declaración_." De nuestros protagonistas, así que el orden cronológico continúa.

 **12.**

Hoy será un lunes muy aburrido, me enteré que Sakura no asistió a la escuela, pescó un resfriado por haberse dado ese chapuzón en la fiesta de Naoko, tampoco Syaoran vendrá ya que como su "guardián." _Patrañas, todos sabemos que es porque le gusta_. Tiene que cuidarla.

Puedo escuchar, mientras camino en los pasillos los comentarios de algunos compañeros que asistieron a la fiesta donde afirman que habían roto algo en la casa de Naoko, los reconozco y ellos a mí, tratan de saludarme pero paso de largo.

Molestos.

¿Por qué Naoko habrá invitado a tanta gente? Bueno, sus padres tienen dinero creo que nunca notarán que un florero se quebró. Igual me la pasé muy bien.

Recuerdo las expresiones exageradas de Sakura al haber probado un poco del amargo vodka y como con el tiempo todo le sabía muy dulce, oculto mi risita con la palma de mi mano. Aunque ella tenga 50 años se comportó como una verdadera jovencita, después de todo la edad solo es un número… en algunos casos.

 _Ah, la extraño. Saliendo de aquí iré a su casa. Llevaré un pastel._

En lo que camino para llegar a mi clase y pasó por el club de coro, puedo escuchar levemente una melodía que es tocada por el piano que hay allí. No es hora del club y como una integrante podría entrar y pedir que se fueran, pero me es imposible. Es hermosa y la reconozco.

 _Mariage D'amoure._

La perfección de la melodía me atrae y hace que me quede del otro lado de la puerta escuchando con atención. Por inercia cierro mis ojos y puedo sentir la fluidez en cada nota por las manos de quien la toca, me lleva junto con ella como si fuera un cálido río. "Matrimonio por amor." Del compositor francés Paul de Senneville normalmente podría usarse y sentirse como una canción romántica, esa es su naturaleza.

 _Sin embargo, ¿Por qué siento lo contrario? Es muy melancólica._

Finalmente, terminan de tocarla. Pero la tristeza sigue aquí.

-Ha sido hermoso, Eriol.

 _¿Eriol?_

Frunzo el ceño.

¿ _Ese Eriol_ que hace unas noches seducía mujeres e ingería alcohol? ¿Aquel chico que parece que nada le importa?

Me llevo mis manos a la boca. Me he sorprendido mucho.

La voz elegante de una mujer menciona el nombre de él. También reconozco esa voz, es nuestra maestra de matemáticas, la Srta. Kaho Mizuki. De hecho es con quién tendré clases ahora.

 _¿Son familiares?_

Mi cerebro piensa demás.

 _¡¿Son pareja?!_

-Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado.- La voz de Eriol suena reservada, mucho más de lo que ya es. Aunque nunca hemos tenido una plática profunda, su tono de voz es diferente.

Muy diferente.

-Gracias por aceptar esta petición, te veo en la noche ¿sí?

 _Oh Dios mío, si son amantes._

-Por supuesto.- Afirma Eriol, en eso, escucho los tacones de la Srta. Mizuki hacia la puerta, instintivamente me giro por dónde vine y corro para que no descubran que he escuchado su conversación. Después de correr, entro al salón con toda la adrenalina en mis venas.

-¡Tomoyo ven!- Alza su mano Chiharu quién está con Naoko y Rika.- Estamos viendo las fotos de la fiesta.- Camino tranquila y me alegro que no hayan notado mi estado de ánimo, sino tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

Detrás de mí suena la campana y entra la Srta. Mizuki, todos toman asiento, Chiharu me dice en voz baja que me mandará las fotos al celular, pero mi mente no está tan interesada en verlas. No puedo evitar pensar que la Srta. Mizuki tiene una aventura con un alumno… más bien ¡Con Eriol!

-Buenos días chicos.- Sonríe más brillante de costumbre y mis compañeros se dan cuenta de eso y más la sumamente sincera y directa Chiharu.

-Maestra ¿qué la tiene tan feliz?-Es natural para los maestros responder las preguntas invasivas de ella así que siempre lo toman de la mejor manera, ese es el encanto de mi amiga. Ser una entrometida simpática.

-Siempre tan perceptivos.- Susurra la Srta. Mizuki y en eso levanta su mano izquierda dejando ver un pequeño anillo plateado en su dedo anular con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, todos, incluso yo abrimos la boca y ojos.- Me he comprometido.- Dice.

En el aula se llenan de comentarios positivos felicitándola, incluso hay pequeñas porras y las chicas susurran lo afortunada que se ha de sentir y que quisieran ser ella. Pero en mi cabeza solo hay más dudas por lo que acabo de ver hace unos minutos.

 _¿Entonces no está teniendo una aventura con Eriol?_

 _Pero… ¿Por qué le dijo eso de verse en la noche? ¿Eriol fue él que le propuso matrimonio?_

 _¿Renunciará después de eso? ¿La escuela sabe de su relación?_

Nunca pensé que desearía tanto poseer el encanto de Chiharu.

-0-

Son las 6 pm, las clases han concluido, junto con el club. Me despido rápido de las chicas ya que necesito comprar un pastel para Sakura y también para contarle lo que he visto. Antes de llegar a la repostería puedo darme el lujo de pasearme por la ciudad, después de todo, tengo mucho tiempo que gastar en mí. Compro un helado de vainilla, sabe muy bien. Le mando un mensaje a Sakura preguntando sobre su bienestar y que si puedo llegar a verla a lo que responde que sí y con esa afirmación entro a la repostería, entre tanto dulce, elijo una tarta de fresas lo suficiente grande para todos y antes de pagar elijo una galleta de chocolate para el glotón de Kero.

Satisfecha de mis compras y aludiendo a mí misma sobre lo genial que es tener una amiga como yo ahora sí, inicio el camino a casa de Sakura. Aunque son las 7pm el ambiente se ve más oscuro, el cielo se ésta cubriendo de nubes, no recuerdo que hubiera pronóstico de lluvia, pero, esa probabilidad hace que mi caminata se desvíe hacia la estación. No tengo un paraguas y sí camino bajo la lluvia puedo estropear la tarta.

Indiferente a lo que sucede a mí alrededor estoy a solo unos metros de la estación y antes de cruzar la calle puedo ver a lo lejos algo que posiblemente me interesa.

Es Eriol y la Srta. Mizuki saliendo mientras hablan afuera de un elegante restaurant cercano a mi destino. La curiosidad e intromisión me hacen cruzar discretamente la calle, tratando de no ser vista y me escondo en un pequeño espacio entre un edificio y otro: un callejón. Atenta observo el comportamiento de ambos. Sus ropajes son elegantes; ella con un ligero vestido satinado de color durazno y su cabello largo atado a una coleta, él no se queda atrás, viste un muy sofisticado traje negro al cual no le puedo observar muy bien sus detalles. Eriol me da la espalda así que es imposible que me vea, pero observo atenta el ramo de flores que tiene escondido.

 _Son rosas blancas._

La Srta. Mizuki no deja de sonreírle y de pronto él le muestra el ramo que tenía escondido. Ella sonríe amorosa y lo acepta. Lo primero que hace es inhalar el aroma de ellas. Ojalá supiera leer los labios.

 _Entonces si son pareja._

Pero en eso, del restaurant sale otro chico igual de atractivo que Eriol, pero aparenta más edad, se acerca a ellos con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro. La Srta. Mizuki le muestra orgullosa el ramo que le dio y este hombre le da un beso.

Mis ojos se abren como platos

 _¿EH?_

Ahora él se integra a la conversación y toma de la cintura a la Srta. Mizuki finalmente él le da un abrazo a Eriol y ella también.

Un amoroso abrazo.

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos acaban de ver.

 _Eriol ¿Es el amante de la Srta. Mizuki? ¡Y ella lo invitó a una fiesta!_

Recuerdo el anuncio de la mañana

 _¡A su fiesta de compromiso!_

Me compadezco unos segundos del ingenuo qué es Eriol y dispuesta a marcharme después de haber obtenido lo que quería escucho mi nombre. Me detengo en seco.

-¡Tomoyo!

Es un hombre el que grita.

-¡Anda ven! No seas tímida.

Trago saliva.

Es Eriol el que me está hablando.

 _¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! ¡Me descubrió!_

Aprieto mis puños y chupo mis labios, estoy nerviosa por haber visto algo que no me importaba. Estoy dudando si voltear o no ya que no sé qué sucederá si lo hago. Sin embargo, una mano toma de la mía haciéndome girar, no logro reaccionar y me termina arrastrando hacia la Srta. Mizuki y su (posible) prometido. Aunque algo está mal en todo esto y no es solo lo evidente, ella tiene algo en su rostro, hace notar ansiedad… pero ¿Por qué? No quiero ni imaginar cómo está el mío, de seguro, como el de una niña pillada robando algo, pocas veces me pongo nerviosa y esta es una de esas veces.

-Daidouji no sabía que estabas aquí.- Habla tranquila la Srta. Mizuki sin soltar la mano de su prometido.

-O-Oh sí, bueno la verdad es que...- Juego con un mechón de mi cabello. Me quiero ir ya.

-Tomoyo es mi novia y le pedí que me esperara.

Volteo a ver sorprendida a Eriol

 _¿Qué?_

El prometido de la Srta. Mizuki abre sus ojos pero sonríe y no tarda en darle un "aventón." A Eriol mientras le dice pícaro pero ella solo se queda en silencio y sonríe por lo bajo.

-Sí, incluso les ha traído un presente por su compromiso.- Voltea a verme con sus ojos índigos y serenos.- ¿Verdad que sí?

 _Maldito, vio mi regalo._

-¡Sí!- Sonrío hacia la pareja y busco el postre que era para Sakura.- Es de parte nuestra, muchas felicidades por su compromiso.

Le entrego el pastel y la Srta. Mizuki lo toma entre sus manos.

-Muchas gracias.-Susurra.- Nosotros pasaremos a la fiesta. Nos vemos luego, Tomoyo.

-Hasta luego, maestra.- Mantengo mi sonrisa.

Su prometido también se despide de mí y ambos pasan al restaurante dejándonos solos enfrente de la puerta a Eriol y a mí.

Hay un silencio incómodo a pesar de estar en el centro de la ciudad. Él sin importar camina hacia la izquierda, reacciono arisca a su comportamiento.

-¡Hey! ¿No piensas pagarme mi pastel?- Cruzo mis brazos.

Se detiene.

-Eso te pasa por espiarme desde la mañana.- Me observa por encima del rabillo.- No sabía que era tu hobbie.

 _Supo que estaba yo ahí._

-Y yo no sabía que el tuyo era meterte con mujeres comprometidas.

No mido el alcance de mis palabras. Me arrepiento a los segundos de haber dicho eso.

 _Mierda._

Sin embargo, él no dice nada. Camina hacia mí y me espanto pensando lo peor.

-¿Cuánto costó tu pastel?- Lo observo atenta, saca su billetera.

-¿Estás bien?

Hablo sin pensar mucho y no sé si sea bueno. Nuestros ojos chocan.

-¿Cuánto es?- Evade mi pregunta.

-No me ignores.- Espeto.

-Ni tú a mí.- Finalmente saca 200 yenes de su cartera.- Supongo que con esto está bien.- Me lo muestra dispuesto a pagarme.

-Si me cuentas la razón por la que estás triste, no me pagas.- Utilizo una táctica tonta. Ni siquiera sé el por qué hago todo esto.

-Estas consciente de que las cosas no son así, ¿Verdad?- Alude mi inteligencia.- Y no estoy triste.

-Las cosas tampoco son como tú crees.

Arruga su frente, supongo que fastidiado de mí. Puedo ver mi reflejo en sus lentes.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué cosas crees que pienso yo? Daidouji.- Me desafía con la mirada, no puedo creer que hace unos momentos era alguien muy diferente y amable y conmigo es aquel chico frío y desinteresado como lo conocen en la escuela.

Me fastidia que sea hipócrita.

-Es obvio que tú tenías algo que ver con la Srta. Mizuki y al parecer ella se casara con otro hombre que AFORTUNADAMENTE.- Recalco.-No eres tú… ¿Y sabes qué? Pégame por preguntona, pero mejor ya me voy no tengo nada que hablar con un cobarde cómo tú que no fue capaz de luchar por una mujer. Y si quieres irte a llorar procura que no te vea porque te pateare tu atractivo trasero. ¡Adiós!

Doy la media vuelta y camino furiosa lejos de él.

 _¡Me fastidia!_

De pronto, siento como alguien me carga por la espalda y efectivamente es él, me lleva a aquel pequeño callejón donde me escondí. Me recarga bruscamente en la pared y coloca sus brazos a mis costados. Estoy acorralada.

Nuestras respiraciones chocan, estamos demasiado cerca. Él no deja de verme. Me doy cuenta de la gran diferencia que hay entre nuestras estaturas. Me sonrojo. Él sabe que me pone con los pelos de punta. Podría gritar o verdaderamente darle una patada, pero mi cuerpo ésta congelado.

-Vaya, no sabía que fueses tan tímida. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- Su tono de voz es burlesco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Evito verlo a los ojos.- Porque si quieres desahogar tu desgracia con una linda chica como yo, eso no sucederá.

-Me gusta tú valentía, Daidouji.- Iguala su mirada con la mía.- Pero vengo hacerte un trato.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto desconfiada.

-Si me dejas darte un beso te contare todo lo que ha sucedido.- Sonríe pícaro.

Pestañeo mis ojos de indignación.

-¿Qu—

Y sucede.

Cae mi mochila.

Eriol posa sus labios sobre los míos, mientras me tiene acorralada. Podría hacer mil cosas, pero mi cuerpo no parece recibir otro estímulo más que este. Cuando por fin separa sus labios, siento mi rostro caliente y tapo instintivamente mis labios. Reacciono y levanto mi brazo dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero el ágilmente lo detiene, me toma de la cintura y comienza a murmurar algo a mis oídos.

-Yo conocí a Kaho gracias a mis padres adoptivos. Sus padres eran amigos de los míos. Nos hicimos más unidos con el paso del tiempo. Ella fue hacer sus estudios a otro lado. Nos separamos por un tiempo y creí haberla olvidado hasta que nos reencontramos como alumno y profesora, aunque ya se había comprometido con ese chico. Ella me enseñó a tocar el piano y por eso lo hice esta noche.

-P-Pero ella siente lo mismo por ti…- Musito al haber procesado esa información- Lo veo en sus ojos… lo ví en sus ojos.

No puedo evitar derramar una lágrima.

-Lo sé.-Al afirmar eso, Eriol suelta mi mano y me deja ir, la impresión es tanta que no sé qué más decir. Levanta mi mochila y me la da. Aprieto mis labios para evitar derramar más lágrimas.

-El que debería de llorar soy yo.- Sonríe a medias.

-Lloró por ti.- Seco abruptamente mis lágrimas.- No le diré a nadie. Pero, ¿por qué si lo sabes no haces nada?

-Los de tu clase no lo entenderían nunca.

Esas palabras me han dejado más dudas.

 _¿Los de mí clase?_

-¿Por qué no luchas por ella? ¿Qué te impide estar a su lado?

He dicho muchas cosas imprudentes este día.

-Somos diferentes.

-¿Cómo?

De nuevo hay un largo silencio entre nosotros y en ese pequeño lapso comienzan a caer gotas de lluvia.

Chiteo.

 _No quería mojarme, bueno, mínimo no tengo un pastel._

-Me voy, no quiero enfermarme.- Hago una reverencia y giro sobre mis pies para salir de ahí, cuando de pronto él hala por mi cintura, mi corazón late al sentir su tacto. Está opresión en el pecho no parece dejarme.

-Cúbrete con esto.- Pone encima de mi cabeza el saco que traía puesto y lo primero que llega a mis sentidos es el aroma de su fragancia.

-G-Gracias…- ¿ _Tartamudeé? ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_ \- E-Eriol—

Me giro para hablar, pero no está.

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿A dónde fue?_

 _Este callejón no tiene salida._

La lluvia cae más fuerte. La corriente de agua arrastra hacia mis pies una pluma, gigantesca a mi parecer, de color grisáceo, la tomo antes de que escape.

" _Somos diferentes." "Los de tu clase no lo entenderían nunca."_

 _¿Él… no es humano?_

Mi mirada se pierde en la pluma que yace en mi palma. Volteo al cielo y la lluvia no deja ver nada más.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. He estado algo ocupada así que aprovecho este rato libre para hacer algo aunque sea corto. Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones.**

 **¡Esa Meiling es una malvada!**

 **Capítulo 13**

Por fuera de la ventana puedo observar como la lluvia es cada vez más intensa, no había pronostico lluvioso este día, me sorprende que el clima sea de esa manera.

-Al parecer tu fiebre ha bajado.- Syaoran observa el termómetro y toca sutil mi frente.- ¿Ya tomaste tu medicina?

-Sí.- Asiento nerviosa por sus atenciones aunque ya deberían de ser normales para mí sigo timida y más al recordar lo que pasó ayer, cuando nos abrazamos de esa manera. Quisiera preguntarle y saber más acerca de sus sentimientos pero es vergonzoso.

 _¿Una mujer como yo tendrá la oportunidad de enamorarse?_

Syaoran alza sus ojos y me atrapa observándolo directamente.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?-Exprime un pequeño trapo y la reposa en mi frente.- ¿O qué pasa?

 _¿Qué piensas de mí?_ Quisiera decirle.

-Bueno, yo…

Al momento de haber recobrado algo de valor Mei entra al cuarto.

-Anciana.- Sisea.

-Sakura.- Corrige de inmediato Syaoran. Realmente no me molesta.

-Sí, lo que sea.- Pone sus ojos en blanco.- Te busca tu amiga Tomoyo.

-Oh, pásala, dile que suba.

Mei rápido baja y a los instantes Tomoyo está enfrente del umbral de mi puerta pero esta empapada de los pies a la cabeza.

-Hola.-Saluda alegre.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué pasó?-Frenética me levanto de la cama para ir a ella Y Syaoran me detiene.

-Yo le daré una toalla.- Obliga a que me siente y él sale del cuarto a buscar una toalla mientras le ofrezco a Tomoyo que se siente en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Por qué vienes así?- Mi tono de voz está lleno de angustia y no solo por verla mojada sino que hasta su semblante se ve distinto al que suele ser.

-Me agarro la lluvia en el camino y traté de correr pero fue imposible.- Trata de sacudir su falDa sin resultado alguno.- Espero no enfermarme. Pero y tú ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, mi fiebre bajó yo creo que ya mañana podré ir a la escuela.

Syaoran entra al cuarto y le entrega a Tomoyo dos toallas que encontró pero sin antes decirle un singular comentario.

-Apestas a él.

No comprendí el significado de esas palabras pero en unos segundos el rostro de Tomoyo se tornó de un tono carmesí. ¡Tomoyo se había sonrojado! Y no supe si fue porque la habían atrapado haciendo una travesura o si significaba algo más.

-Te odio.- Hace un puchero y le arrebata las toallas a Syaoran mientras se seca su cabello y deja caer un saco negro y a su vez se cubre con la otra toalla.- Resultaste ser muy listo.

-No entiendo de que hablan.- Confundida quiero que aclaren mis dudas y dejen ese código secreto.

-Tu sirviente olió en mí el olor de su amigo Eriol.- Tomoyo evita mis ojos y continua secando su largo cabello. Está nerviosa, pero, ¿Por qué?

Syaoran y yo nos comunicamos con miradas, quizá, pensemos lo mismo.

-¿Descubriste a Eriol?-Indago.

-Más bien él dejó que lo hiciera.

-Pensé que era más listo.- Comenta Syaoran.- Vaya inútil.

-¿Ustedes son amigos?-Pregunta Tomoyo.

-Conocidos.

-Eso es cruel, Syaoran.- Arremeto contra él porqué sé que sí son amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

-¿Él también es como tú?

-Es peor.- Se gira en sus talones.- Las dejaré solas, si necesitan algo me dicen.

La habitación queda en silencio y solo espero a que ella tome la inciativa en contarme todo lo que pasó, sin embargo, evita el tema.

-Tomoyo…

-Es raro, no quiero hablar de eso.- Toma mis manos y siento la frialdad de las suyas.- Cuando deje de serlo te lo cuento ¿Va?

Pero la entiendo, sé que conocer a una persona, bueno, demonio como Syaoran es complicado de procesar.

-Va.- Tomo más fuertes sus manos.- pero con lujo de detalle ¿sí?

-Por supuesto.- Por fin sonríe con alegría.- Mejor dime tú que pasó cuando Syaoran fue por ti a la fiesta.

Me sonrojo automáticamente.

-No paso… nada.- Colocó un mechón detrás de mi oreja y veo una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Tomoyo.

-Dímelo todo.

Naturalmente comienzo a contarle de principio a fin todo, el como él me llevó a "otro mundo." Y me ofreció una hermosa tarde llena de magia y misterios sin olvidar el como resolvimos nuestra confusión ya que Mei no le había dicho que estaría en esa fiesta.

-Sabía que esa mujer no era buena.-Chasquea su lengua.- No debería de estar aquí.

-No me molesta, después de todo es su prometida.- No me percaté de la tristeza al decir eso.

-Pero él te dijo que te quería.

Me sonrojo una vez más.

-¡Tomoyo!-Chillo

-Es la verdad, además, no se nota que Syaoran sienta algo por ella, te puedo jurar que a él le gustas

-Sí, pero…

-Sakura ¿él te gusta?

Pasa un minuto.

-S-Sí…

Es a la primera persona que se lo admito.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

Sé la respuesta a eso.

-No sé si sea lo correcto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, como sabes, él no es humano y no quiero decir que eso haga menos mis sentimientos pero…

-¿Pero?

-Syaoran vivirá muchos años más… incluso si el hechizo termina yo tendré 50 años y eventualmente envejeceré…Lo mejor para él es alguien… como él

Tomoyo guarda silencio.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabes tú que es lo mejor para él? ¿Y sí él también siente algo por ti?

-Tomoyo…-Aprieto mis labios. Quiero llorar. Se acerca más a mí.

-Sakura, yo sé por todo lo que has pasado. Como viviste la vida de tus padres, superaste el abandono de tu hermano mayor y cuidaste a la Sra. Nadeshiko hasta el final. Mereces ser feliz, mereces todo esto. Alguien que te quiera y te cuide lo triple que tú lo has hecho. Mereces vivir la vida como tú desees.

Las palabras de Tomoyo me han conmovido y mis ojos se llenan de agua poco a poco derramo lagrimas que siempre quisieron salir a luz.

-¿De verdad está bien desear eso?-Limpio mis ojos.- Yo no sé qué significa vivir… todo lo que he hecho es vivir como la señora tímida, virgen, mojigata y amable Sakura.

-Entonces vive la vida como la señora Sakura.- Toma de mis hombros y sus ojos también están cubiertos en lágrimas.- Pero vívela a lado de la persona que amas.

-¿Y por qué lloras?-Ahogo mis sollozos entre risas y ambas nos soltamos a reír… llorando.

-Porque tú lo haces.- Me abraza fuerte.- Dile lo que sientes, ¿sí?

-Sí… y tú también deberías hacerlo.-Arremeto.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Claro que sabes.

-0-

Cae la noche, Tomoyo se ha ido hace una hora, se quedó a cenar. Mi cuerpo se siente mejor pero creo que no seré capaz de ir mañana a la escuela. Preparo mis cosas para ducharme y al abrir la puerta me topo con Syaoran recién limpio y oliendo a jabón varonil. Tiene su torso al descubierto y su pantalón de pijama su cabello castaño brilla por la humedad.

Se ve tan guapo.

-¡Ah!-Cubro mis ojos.- ¡Perdón perdón!- Grito sin descubrir mi cara, no quiero que vea que estoy sonrojada.

-¿Por qué te cubres?

-¿Por qué no avisas que estás ahí?-Lo regaño sin verlo.

-¿Por qué no tocaste?

-Rayos.

Toma mis manos y las coloca en su pecho, siento un shock electrizante que inicia desde la yema de mis dedos y recorre todo mi cuerpo. Mi cara es indescriptible.

-Puedes tocar con gusto.- Sonríe y muestra su actitud petulante, al parecer molestarme es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Las quito rápido y escucho como mi corazón late rápido tanto que podría salirse.

-No molestes así a una anciana.-

Busca a mis costados algo con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto.

-No veo a la anciana que dices.- Saca su lengua.

-¡Osh!-Chillo y pasó a un lado de él y escucho como revienta a carcajadas, me molesta pero le daré algo de su misma medicina. Veloz, extiendo mis brazos y lo atrapo por atrás. Lo abrazo por la espalda rodeándolo con fuerzas.

-¡¿S-Sakura?!- Su tono de voz es ansioso. Al girar veo que he conseguido que se sonroje aunque sea un poco.

-¡Esto te pasa por molestar a una anciana!- Lo acuso con mi dedo y corro hacia al baño alcanzando duras penas a cerrar la puerta y dejarlo fuera.

-¡Eso no se vale!- Grita del otro lado.

-¡Lo siento!- Cubro mi boca pero es inevitable que mi risa se oculté y Syaoran también comienza a reír.

Soy feliz. Muy feliz.

Sí, le diré lo que siento por él.

-0-

Salgo de mi ducha dispuesta dormir de una vez, esa medicina induce el sueño y ahora no es la excepción. Entro a mi cuarto y veo a Kero dormido en mi cama pero también veo a alguien más observando la foto de mi madre. Es Meiling

Me sorprende tenerla aquí y parece no detectar mi presencia.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Te pareces mucho a ella ¿es tu madre?

-Sí.- Tiendo la toalla en una silla.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Nadeshiko. Aun me causa nostalgia hablar de ella. No sé sí sabías que falleció hace poco.

-Sí, lo escuche de Li.

-Oh.

Me siento incomoda, no es como si ambas fuésemos cercanas o que Meiling aceptará mi compañía. Se gira en sus talones moviendo a su vez ese elegante Kimono que siempre viste. No cabe duda que es una mujer muy bonita.

-Me imagino que te preguntas porqué estoy aquí. ¿Cierto?

-S-Sí.

-Escuche sin querer la conversación que tuviste con aquella chica.

-¿Con Tomoyo? ¿Cuál conver—

Evoco mi confesión de amor. Meiling lo ha oído.

-Sí, escuche de tu bella boca que estas enamorada de mi prometido.- Frunce su ceño, ahora si tengo claro el objetivo de esta conversación.- Y también la tontería que crees que él siente lo mismo por ti.

-¡No tenías porque escuchar conversaciones ajenas!-Me defiendo.

-Dije sin querer.- Camina hacia mí.- Vine a advertirte que ni se te ocurra hacer semejante bajeza.

-¿P-Por qué?-La tensión entre las dos es tan visible que cualquiera podría sentirla.

-Vaya mujerzuela que eres.- Sisea.- A mí no me engañas con tu máscara de niña bonita.

-No te permito que me hables así, yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Claro que no lo harás. No te atrevas a quitarme a mi hombre.- Choca mi hombro con el suyo a propósito y camina hacia la salida, realmente me molesta que trate a Syaoran como un objeto.

-¡Él no es tuyo!- Grito apretando nerviosa mis puños.- No decidas por él, no te quiere.

En unos segundos estoy recargada contra la pared y Meiling tomando de mi blusa. Sus ojos rubíes brillan fogosamente. Esta molesta.

-¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?! ¿Qué sabes de él? ¡Nada! ¡No sabes nada!- Aprieta más con cada palabra.

-Mei…- Trato de qué suelte mi blusa.- P-Perdón, no sabía que decía… tienes razón…

Tenía razón…

No sé nada de Syaoran.

Finalmente suelta mi blusa. Hay un silencio incomodo y prolongado.

-Syaoran no debe escuchar tu confesión…- Murmura.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que escuchaste. Él no debe saber tus sentimientos.

-¿P-Por qué?

Mei suspira fastidiada pero hay algo de preocupación en su rostro.

-Hace varios años Syaoran conoció a una humana con la que hizo su típico contrato, pero cometió un error.

-¿Un error?

-Sí, se enamoró de esa humana.

Una daga se clavó en mi corazón al escuchar eso.

Mei ve mi expresión que no puedo disimular.

-Sí, sentí lo mismo que tú al saberlo. Estoy segura que esa mujer fue tu madre.

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa.

-¿M-Mi madre? ¿Nadeshiko?

-Sí, ese nombre nunca lo he olvidado y cuando ví las fotos de tu madre en esta casa supe que era ella.

Llevo ambas manos a mi boca.

-Pero, ese no es el problema. Al haberse enamorado y otorgado toda su magia a esa mujer rompió una regla… un mandamiento.

-¿Mandamiento?

-Sí, enamorarse de un humano es un tabú para nosotros los demonios. Ni siquiera fue correspondido. El gran señor se enteró de eso y lo castigó encerrándolo en un pergamino con el conjuro que tu quebrantaste.

 _El pergamino que solo se abrió con la sangre de una virgen._

-Syaoran estaba condenado a permanecer por siempre en el limbo al cometer tal sacrilegio, pero su señora madre logró que solo le dieran ese castigo y para no levantar más sospechas nos comprometió a nosotros.- Su voz se hace más tenue.- Sin embargo sé más que nadie que él no siente nada por mí.

-Y-Yo no sabía…

-Eso es obvio.- Frunce su ceño.- Te diré algo solo porque sé que cumplirás tu palabra.

No puedo procesar tanta información. No creo que algo más me sorprenda.

-Syaoran está enamorado de ti.

Mis ojos se abren y mi corazón comienza a latir al escuchar eso.

-¿Enamorado?

-Él me lo confesó.- Cruza sus brazos.- Pero también es consciente de lo que puede pasar si el Gran Señor Clow se enterá que tropezó con la misma piedra.

-¿Y qué pasaría si se entera?

-Lo matará.

Mi corazón llora por dentro.

-Por eso he venido a decirte todo esto.- Me da la espalda.- Si de verdad lo quieres, mejor guarda esos sentimientos y vive otra vida, aprovecha la oportunidad que te ha dado y enamórate de un chico de tu especie.

Las lágrimas nublan mi vista y no me permitieron ver la sonrisa triunfante y amarga de Meling en su rostro, ella desaparece de mi cuarto, no siento mis piernas, caigo abruptamente sobre mis rodillas.

Lloro sin pensarlo.

 _Syaoran amó a mi madre_

 _Por ella sufrió ese castigo_

 _Madre siempre obtuvo lo que he querido yo._

 _Pero, ahora, él me ama a mí._

 _En cambio, yo sí lo amo_

 _Sí le digo mis sentimientos, él podría morir._

 _No lo tendría más a mí lado._

 _No podríamos estar juntos._

Ahogo mis sollozos cubriendo mi rostro.

El destino siempre me ha hecho hacer sacrificios por amor.

Sin embargo, ninguno había sido tan duro como este.

No es como si yo pudiera soportarlo.

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Es doble regalo! Aprovecho el tiempo libre que tengo para hacer este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden comentar que todas sus opiniones son el combustible para sacar adelante esta bella historia. Un beso y abrazo**

 **Capítulo 14**

2 meses

Podría ser mi imaginación, pero desde hace 2 meses he sentido las actitudes de ella hacía mí distantes e incluso indiferentes. No es como si tuviéramos una relación de amantes, pero sí como amo y señora. Asistimos a la misma escuela, cuido cada uno de sus pasos, convivimos en la casa pero nada es como antes. La rutina no debería ser excusa para ensombrecernos.

Recuerdo con exactitud lo que vivimos en mi morada, como ella me abrazo y la conexión que se abrió en nuestros corazones.

 _Entonces, ¿ella no siente algo por mí?_

Ella no ha tenido un acercamiento directo con algún otro chico, ese trabajo junto con aquel joven tonto ya ha renunciado a él.

Ahora estamos caminando para llegar a la escuela, ella está a lado mío, sin hablar y tampoco es como si tuviera algo que contarle pero quisiera reprocharle su cambio de actitud.

Antes de que abriera mi boca ella lo hace.

-Li, este día me regresaré más tarde, ya ves que la próxima será el festival deportivo y las chicas están ensayando después de clase.

-¿Ya conseguiste tu uniforme?

-¡Sí!-Sonríe, después de hace mucho.- El dinero que ahorré del trabajo me ayudó mucho.

-Eso es genial.- Suspiro.- También entrenaré con los chicos, ¿te espero?

Sus ojos esmeralda se impactan ante mi propuesta pero los esquiva y se hace pequeña.

-N-No… es necesario.- Acomoda un mechón detrás de su oreja, esa es su manía cuando está nerviosa.- Yukito me dijo que lo esperará para hablar de algo.

-Oh.

No puedo decir nada más y ella tampoco.

El resto del camino fue incómodo.

 _¿Por qué las cosas se volvieron así?_

-0-

Para despejar mi cabeza de aquellos molestos pensamientos enfoco toda mi atención al entrenamiento, cada uno de ellos da lo mejor de sí mismo porque el intercambio de escuelas si ganamos podríamos recibir más apoyo del instituto. Aunque para mi mala suerte mi ansiedad se ve en aumento al ver a unos escasos metros como las porristas ensayan su número y mi molestia se eleva en cantidad exorbitantes al sorprender a mi dulce capitán Yukito anhelar con la mirada a Sakura.

Es obvio, le gusta.

Insecto.

La pelota llega a mis pies y sin dudarlo le aviento un golpe para que deje esa cara de bobo que me enferma.

Todos se ríen por su pésima reacción y él como siempre con su bondad infinita no dice nada más y se integra de nuevo al entrenamiento.

 _No la veas, es solo mía._

Cuando por fin termina, algunos de mis compañeros se quedan a observar a las porristas. Son unos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas y ver a un grupo de chicas lindas con faldas corta siempre es algo lindo de admirar.

Para mí, la única que resalta entre ellas es Sakura.

-Es la primera vez que usan el uniforme ¿cierto?-Habla uno.

-Sí, se les ve muy bien.- Otro habla con un tono que apesta a virgen.

-Qué bonitas piernas tienen, no me importaría morir aplastado por ellas.

-Eres un pervertido

-Si el día del festival acabamos pronto podremos ir a ver su número.

-Escuche que van a competir con otra escuela, es un instituto de mujeres.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Yamazaki tuvo que abrir su tonta boca.

-Yukito, ¿Es cierto que esperaras a Kinomoto? ¿A caso para una confesión?

Todos en manada comenzaron abuchear y codear por su "escondida." Hazaña. Admito que me sorprendió saber eso, aunque solo confirma lo que ya sabía.

-S-Sí, le pedí que me esperara.- Se sonroja. Un noble hombre.

No necesito escuchar estas cursilerías.

Me marcho a los vestidores, tomo mis cosas quiero estar tranquilo pero no puedo.

Sobo mi sien, tengo que pensar en otras cosas.

Él le confesará que siente atracción por ella… últimamente nos hemos distanciado cuando pensé que era todo lo contrario.

 _¿Y sí ellos comienzan a salir?_

 _¿Qué será de mí?_

 _En verdad ¿no soy importante para ti?_

No quiero perderte.

Mis impulsos me hacen levantarme y correr lo más pronto hacia la cancha, de seguro allí estarán.

Los diviso, él ésta avergonzado y ella tiene su rostro sonrojado.

Pensé que era el único que podía causar eso.

Es tarde.

Llegué tarde.

Aprieto mis dientes. No puedo seguir viendo esto.

Después de todo, soy un cobarde.

No tengo suficiente.

-0-

-¡Bienvenido Syao!-Grita Meiling al verme llegar, pero noto algo diferente en su vestimenta.

-¿Por qué estas usando un uniforme?

-Oh que desconsiderado eres. Lo he usado toda esta semana.-Finge dolor.

-¿Toda esta semana? ¿A qué se debe?

No lo había notado, he estado tan concentrado en mis propios sentimientos.

-Decidí vivir un poco como un humano. Utilice algo de magia y ahora estoy en un colegio de chicas. Son lo peor pero me divierto y es mejor que estar encerrada en esta casa.

-Sí tú lo dices.- Bostezo mientras busco agua fría. Mei se acerca a mí y me observa atenta con su perspicaz mirada.

-Y por qué esa mujer no llego contigo. Digo, no es que me importe mucho menos que me preocupe pero siempre llegan juntos.

Evoco la imagen de ellos dos hablando. Quizás sean novios.

-No sé.- Bebo el agua y me siento en el sillón.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo.- Sonríe.- No deberías preocuparte tanto por ella, es una anciana, ya puede cuidarse sola.- Se acerca más y masajea mis hombros.- Ella no merece tus atenciones.

-¿Y tú sí?-Relajo mis hombros para disfrutar más su masaje.

-Por supuesto.- Muestra sus colmillos.- Después de todo soy tu prometida.

-Lo eres…

-Nadie te comprende mejor que yo.- Toma suave de mi mentón, comprendo sus intenciones.- Yo nunca te abandonaré.

Es cierto, Mei nunca me ha abandonado.

Pero ¿no es el sentimiento de abandono que me hace querer sentir lo contrario?

Poco a poco, acerca su rostro al mío y me besa.

No siento nada.

Y como si el destino no pudiese odiarme más en ese preciso momento Sakura llega a casa y estoy seguro que atestiguó esa escena.

Su rostro esta estupefacto.

-Y-yo lo siento, no debí interrumpir.- Se disculpa y corre a las escaleras.

-¡S-Sakura!- Quiero ir detrás suyo, para aclarar las cosas pero Mei me rodea con sus brazos.

-No vayas.- Sisea.- ¿A caso no lo percibiste?

-¿De qué hablas?

-El aroma de otro hombre. Ella tiene el olor nauseabundo de alguien más.

Está en lo correcto.

El aroma es de esa persona.

-Yo nunca dejaré que alguien más me tocase. Te pertenezco.- Rodea mi espalda con sus brazos y yo solo estoy escuchando sin oír.

A la mierda.

-0-

Pasaron dos semanas y las cosas desde que ella vió el beso han sido peor, me ha estado evitando y no hemos ido ni regresado juntos del instituto. Pero ya comenzó el festival deportivo, antes de que empiecen las competencias externas primero es interno. Grupos de los 3 grados compiten en relevos, carrera atlética, fútbol, voleyball y basquetball.

Nuestro salón, el equipo rojo competirá, para fastidiar más las cosas, contra el salón de Eriol y Yukito.

-Bien chicos.- Nuestro tutor revisa la lista.- El que estará en esta final de la carrera atlética será.-Li Syaoran.

Fastidiado doy un paso adelante.

-Y será contra el Grupo de 3 F… Tsukishiro Yukito.

Qué prudente coincidencia.

-Demuestra que puedes ganar Li.- Yamazaki golpea mi hombro para darme ánimos.- Demuestra quien es el mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestiono

-Lo sabes muy bien.- Sonríe socarron, Yamazaki a pesar de tener la personalidad de un idiota es muy observador a su alrededor.

-Gracias.

Mis demás compañeros hacen lo mismo, Tomoyo y Sakura solo ven a lo lejos y al parecer Daidouji quiere alentar a Sakura para que me anime, pero ella no muestra mucho entusiasmo. Tomo al toro por los cuernos y voy.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensan darme palabras de ánimo innecesarias?

-Claro que sí.- Sonríe Tomoyo.- Te deseamos suerte.

-¿Y tú Sakura?

Da un pequeño salto cuando la interrogo.

-M-Mucha suerte.- Susurra.

Con eso basta. Me giro en mis talones para posisionarme en la pista y en eso alguien hala de mi camisa. Sakura me entrega una banda, de color rojo.

-T-Te la hice.- Su rostro está rojo.- Espero y des tu mejor esfuerzo.

Como si nada, la tomo en mis manos y puedo ver como bordó un pequeño lobo al frente.

Mi nombre.

Nadie como tú, me había flechado así.

Solo tú.

Solo tú.

No puedo evitar sonreír, cambio la que tenía atada en la frente y con orgullo me pongo mi regalo.

-Observa atenta como ganaré.- Sakura después de mucho me vuelve a sonreír y hace una seña con los puños de "Ánimo."

Entre la gente, paso a la pista y a lado de mí está él.

-Mucha suerte Li.- Sonríe.

Lo observo y enfoco de nuevo mi vista al frente.

-No pienso perder contra ti.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy diciendo que no te entregaré tan fácil a Sakura.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-Susurra.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota. He visto cómo estás detrás de ella como un maldito animal.

No contesta y solo se oye el bullicio de los alumnos.

-El que gane en esta carrera tendrá el derecho de estar con ella.

-Hmph. Que insensatez la tuya el pensar que siquiera puedes tenerla.

-Que gane el mejor.

-Que así sea.

Se escucha el disparo del arbitro y ambos salimos al mismo ritmo. Las porras se dividen entre el equipo rojo y verde, gritos, chiflidos, aplausos. Por unos instantes toma ventaja de mí pero no dejo que eso me preocupe. Lo alcanzo y dejo que mis pies sigan.

No perderé.

De nuevo, estamos a la par. Escucho su respiración y el retumbar de sus pies en el asfalto. También ésta dando lo mejor de sí.

Nunca sentí compasión por mis enemigos

Y esta tampoco será la excepción.

No quiero perderla

No voy a perderla

Acelero mi paso, corro con más intensidad, el viento choca en mi cara. La meta esta ahí, falta poco. Yukito me ha seguido el paso vamos en la recto final a la par.

Jamás te la daré.

A la vez cruzamos la meta, pero solo por escasos segundos le he ganado. Los gritos de los chicos se dejan retumbar por toda la cancha.

Descanso en mis rodillas, me agoté pero lo conseguí. Cuando he recuperado algo de aliento voy donde esta mi clase y me rodean en bola para festejar nuestro triunfo pero entre todos busco a Sakura y la veo esta feliz y tan emocionada como yo. Abro el paso y sin pensarlo la abrazo

Toda la escuela nos observa pero no me importa.

La levanto en mis brazos.

-¡L-Li! Es vergonzoso.- Chilla, pero no le hago caso.

La hago girar como una princesa.

Finalmente la bajo.

-Te gané.- Susurro a su oído sin soltarla.

Y ella esboza una sonrisa.

-Siempre. No olvides ir a vernos a las chicas y a mí.

No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado.

Aunque muera en el intento, sueño con tu querer.

-0-

 _ **Narra Tomoyo**_

El ambiente en la escuela esta tan animado, Sakura que se había peleado con Syaoran al parecer las cosas entre ellos han cambiado a pesar de todo, siguen juntos y se demuestran su amor.

 _Qué suerte tienen algunos_

En estos meses traté de evadir pensar en aquello que sentí esa tarde. La Srta. Mizuki se fue de luna de miel y aún no regresa, Eriol por su parte cada que me ve evita mi presencia.

Si me iba a evitar no tenía por que haberme besado.

Ni osado a usarme de tal manera.

Camino detrás del gimnasio, ese es mi lugar secreto para descansar. Alcabo en 1 hora será el turno de Sakura y no es como si fuese aficionada a ver otros partidos, solo me interesa grabar el espectáculo de Sakura.

Al girar para llegar al jardín trasero me sorprendo al ver a quien menos pensaba acostado ahí.

Es Eriol

-¿Está dormido?-Susurro y me acerco con cuidado. Observo con detalle lo varonil y elegante que es su rostro. Mi corazón late al tenerlo aquí.

No, No puedes enamorarte de él, tonta.

Agacho mi cabeza para ser una autentica acosadora cuando de pronto abre sus ojos abruptamente y como por arte de magia me tumba al suelo y él esta arriba de mí.

Puedo sentir como mi corazón puede salirse.

Su mirada afilada se clava en mí, inmovilizándome.

-Ah, eres tú.- Sisea y libera mis muñecas quitándose encima de mí.

-Lamento decepcionarte.- Me siento y limpio el césped de mi ropa.- No quería molestarte.

-Entonces no deberías de acosar a las personas.

-¡No te acosaba!-Chillo y él suelta una risita.

-Sí tú dices.- Bosteza.- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

-Venía a perder el tiempo. Nadie más sabía de este lugar.

-¿No te gustan los deportes?

-No soy una mujer muy atlética.

-Se nota.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy una débil?-Respingo.

-Solo que eres una dulce doncella.

"Dulce doncella."

Giro mi rostro y lo tapo con mis rodillas. No quiero que vea todo lo que él causa en mí.

-¿Tampoco te gustan los deportes?-Cambio de tema, sin voltear a verlo.

-No me gusta sudar como un cavernícola.

-Oh.

El aire acompaña nuestro silencio. Disfruto de este momento, hace mucho que no estábamos así, tan íntimos, pero quiero saber más.

-Y ¿Cómo sigues?

-¿Cómo sigo?

-Sí, ya sabes, referente a eso…

-Oh. Lamento que hayas visto ese aspecto vergonzoso de mí. Pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Con que es así…

 _¿Has hablado con ella?_ Quiero saber, pero hay algo más que me perturba.

Otro silencio hay entre nosotros y él se levanta dispuesto a irse.

Sin pensarlo tomo de su pantalonera y se detiene me pongo de pie y…

-¿Por qué me besaste?

Veo mi reflejo en sus gafas. No tengo la menor idea de que estoy haciendo.

-Ah, con que es eso.-Rasca detrás de su cabeza.- Pensé que no le tomarías tanta importancia y—

-Contesta

Frunce su ceño.

-La respuesta que te daré no es la que esperas escuchar.

-No estoy esperando nada.

Suspira.

-No sé por que lo hice. Pero no volverá a pasar…

-¿Y sí yo quiero que vuelva a pasar?

Muerdo mi labio inferior, mis ojos brillan, mi pecho retumba en cada latido.

-Sabes que no puede ser ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué?

-Es imposible y punto.- Gira en sus talones y comienza a caminar.

-¿Es porque no soy como tú?-Aprieto mi pecho.

-¿Cómo yo?-Voltea.

-S-Sí… alguien sobrenatural.

Eriol cae en cuenta que lo he descubierto.

-Ese lobo idiota, lo golpearé cuando lo vea…-Ladea su sonrisa.- Pero además de eso, es otra cosa.

-No es culpa de Li.- Lo defiendo.- Y si no es eso ¿qué es?

-Los demonios no podemos amar.

Tonterías.

-¿Y por qué sí estás enamorado de la Srta. Mizuki?- Reclamo.- Esa no es una razón.

-No te incumbe entonces.- Otra vez esta decidio en irse y mis pies se mueven solos para atraparlo por detrás.

-¿Daidouji?

Lo aprieto con fuerza.

-Quiero intentarlo. Déjame intentarlo.- Suplico. No tengo la razón para justificar mi comportamiento, pero quiero hacerlo.- Por favor.

Eriol no dice nada, al cabo de unos segundos posa su mano encima de las mías.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí?

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa. No mido el riesgo que es aceptar eso.

-S-Sí.

-¿Incluso si todos tus esfuerzos llegan a ser en vano?

Nada me asegura que funcionará incluso él podría rechazarme ahora.

Sin embargo, no lo hace.

-Sí, aunque sea en vano…- Rompo el abrazo y se gira para volver a besarme y este no es un beso infantil como el primero, puedo jurar que me roba la energía. Intenso y fogoso.

-Esperaré con ansias.- Separa nuestros labios y se marcha sin mirar atrás.- Nos ponemos en contacto.

Me quedo allí, de pie y con el corazón en la garganta. Mis piernas no tienen fuerza y caigo de rodillas. Sin razón alguna, lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos.

 _Ese hombre me hizo rogarle._

 _Quiere que le diga que haré cualquier cosa por él_

 _Si se cumpliera mi deseo, no me importaría caer en el inferno._

 _Así ese hombre…_

 _Podría ser mío._


	15. Chapter 15

Hola hola. Felices vacaciones (en especial en México) me ocupé bastante y quiero avanzar en esa su historia fav- Aprecio su apoyo y que aun continúen aquí… Un beso enorme con un abrazo.

Ahora tendremos la entrada en escena de un nuevo personaje ¿Quién será?

 **Capítulo 15**

La recta final del festival deportivo se cierra con las competencias con escuelas externas, cada club se prepara en su área y ensaya para entregar con todo el corazón sus mejores movimientos y actuación y nosotras las porristas no podemos ser la excepción. En el gimnasio poco a poco los alumnos van tomando lugar para presenciar nuestro acto y no esta por demás decir que la preparatoria Tomoeda a tuvo y tiene los mejores puestos en cuanto a esta disciplina y tiene más audiencia en conjunto con los juegos de fútbol.

 _Espero que te vaya bien, Syaoran._

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo agita su mano desde las gradas.- Grabaré todo el espectáculo.

Le devuelvo el saludo frenética y veo como Rika, Yamazaki, Eriol, Yukito y para mi sorpresa Syaoran se sientan a lado de Tomoyo.

Nos vemos por unos microsegundos y solo alcanzo a leer "Éxito." De sus labios.

¿Por qué sigue siendo tan lindo a pesar de qué tiene a otra chica?

Evoco aquellas palabras de Meling, asegurando que él me quiere. Pero también cuando los sorprendí besándose.

Y a lado de Yamazaki esta Yukito, tan radiante y amable como siempre aunque me avergüenza verlo a los ojos, mis mejillas se sonrojan.

 _Es muy noble al venir, a pesar de que lo rechace._

Pero algo si es verdad, no los defraudaré y daré lo mejor de mí para ganar.

Me uno con mis compañeras, nuestra capitana coordina nuestras posiciones y el número individual que tendrá cada una y el más importante que es n versus entre capitanas.

-Bien chicas el día por fin llegó. Nos toco un rival de antaño y muy duro que es el equipo de la St. Miator's Girls' Academy.

Yo, al ser una señora no logro comprender el gesto de sorpresa de cada una, ni siquiera el de Naoko y Chiharu.

-¿P-Por qué están nerviosas?-Cuestiono al aire.

-Por que no teníamos contemplado que estaríamos contra ellas, su equipo ha ido a los nacionales y quedo el año pasado en el top 3.- Resopla Naoko.

De inmediato la autoestima que había en el ambiente se redució a cero todas mordían sus uñas de preocupación, incluso nuestra capitana que es una mujer fuerte y tan animada ha quedado seria.

No puedo permitir que este momento único en sus vidas lo recuerden así.

-Chicas.-Muerdo mis labios.- No hay que de que preocuparse, nos hemos preparado por mucho tiempo. No podemos decir que perderemos sin intentarlo y si eso sucede almenos sabremos que fue producto de nuestro esfuerzo.- Aprieto mis puños.- ¡Vamos a demostrarles a todo de que estamos hechas! ¡¿Sí?!

Naoko observa y pone en el centro su mano, me sorprende su reacción y todas en cadena lo hacen para terminar conmigo.

-¡Hay que brillar!-Grita la capitana.- ¡¿Están listas?!

-¡Sí!-Un grito al unísono.

Unos minutos después el gimnasio esta casi lleno, de alumnos de aquí y externos en especial de las chicas de la escuela contraria y en eso entra a la cancha el equipo de 8 porristas y no solo me impacto el porte y presencia de cada una, sino alguien en especial que fue la última en entrar como si lo hiciera a propósito pavoneándose de lado a lado, con un largo cabello azabache tomado en una coleta y uniforme blanco impecable.

Y no podía ser alguien más que Meiling

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa y de inmediato volteo hacia Syaoran y él parece igual de sorprendido que yo, soba su frente con su mano en gesto de fastidio.

 _¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?_

Mei, consciente de que logro su cometido me sonríe a lo lejos e ignora mientras coordina a las chicas de su equipo y en el gimnasio se escuchan los gritos de emoción de su porra. Mientras que nosotras también nos preparamos, el árbitro comienza a presentarnos pero mi mente esta en otro lado, tratando de descifrar el motivo de Meiling. En eso ella se acerca hacia mí. Respingo ante su presencia, no sé que decirle hasta que ella se acerca a mí oído

-Si no pierdes, algo malo va a suceder.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se posa sobre sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Siseo

-Solo si no me dejas ganar lo sabrás. Es tu decisión.

Antes de que pudiese abrir de nuevo mis labios ella se va hacia el otro lado de la cancha. Dejándome sin palabras.

 _¿Esto es una amenaza?_

No sabía que podía fingir ser una humana como Syaoran.

¿Qué trata de hacer?

Con los ánimos a flor de piel las que inician con la rutina grupal con ellas. Cada una con la gracia de una flor y fuerza impredecible con el motivo de hacer resaltar a su falsa capitana Meiling. Splits en el aire y pirámides hechas en el menor tiempo posible siguiendo el ritmo de la música, mientras que ella es la gracia en persona.

La rutina perfecta acaba acompañada de aplausos por parte de todos los presentes. Mi inconsciente gira hacia donde están mis amigos y enfoco mi mirada en Syaoran el cual recarga su mentón en su mano derecha sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que acaba de pasar.

Mi corazón siente algo de alivio.

 _Él no lo vió._

Perdón Dios, por ser así.

Llego nuestro turno, nos anuncian y nuestros compañeros nos apoyan y puedo distinguir los gritos agudos de Tomoyo por todo el lugar. Nuestra rutina estará acompañada de bastones así como la de ellas que fue de los clásicos pompones.

Seguimos el ritmo de la música, mientras animamos al público en general, creamos 4 columnas de 2 personas intercalando las posiciones y a su vez giramos el bastón y lo arrojamos hacia arriba dando dos pasos para terminar atrapándolo con éxito, lo postramos en el suelo y procedemos a hacer pirámides hasta que concluimos con hacer girar y atrapar entre todas a nuestra capitana de pie apoyándose en nuestros brazos.

Fue igual o mayor la ovación que obtuvimos, mi respiración esta agitada y mi corazón late a mil por hora, es el ejercicio que nuca tuve la oportunidad de hacer, siento por todo mi cuerpo la alegría de ser joven y la euforia de participar en una competencia. Giramos Naoko, Chiharu y yo donde se encuentran nuestros amigos y Syaoran sonríe y levanta su pulgar en señal de que si le gusto.

 _¿Acabas de ver eso, madre?_

Pero, la competencia aún no termina, solo falta los números de las capitanas. Cada una se saluda y la primera en mostrar su rutina es nuestro equipo y al termino continua con Meiling y puedo odiar el decir esto pero lo ha hecho muy bien.

Los jueces se retiran del gimnasio

En el preámbulo de los 10 minutos el gimnasio se invade de porras y música animada.

Aprieto con fuerza las orillas de mi falda.

Los nervios me están comiendo.

Los jueces entran, uno de ellos toma el micrófono dice primero la calificación del equipo de Meiling

"120 puntos."

Esa es una calificación demasiado grande. Enseguida dice la nuestra.

"122 puntos."

No lo podemos creer. Pero todas nos abrazamos y aun con la mirada perdida observo el resultado en el tablero y realmente somos las ganadoras. El gimnasio estalla y el festejo se deja venir, todos bajan las gradas y hacen una rueda entre nosotras. Tomoyo con su cámara capta todo momento, Syaoran me toma por sorpresa y vuelve a darme un abrazo en el aire, cada que nuestros cuerpos sienten esa cercanía no puedo evitar respirar pesado y todos mis sentidos parecen desvanecer con solo verlo.

-¿Cómo se sintió vivir?- Cuestiona mientras su mirada se clava en mí.

-Estupendo.- Sonrío emocionada. Soy feliz tanto que por un momento se me había olvidado el hecho de que Mei estaba aquí y aquella frase amenazante.

Debe estar bromeando.

Algo no puede salir mal, en esta nueva vida que tengo.

Solo puedo pensar en querer y ser feliz a lado del que me dio esta segunda oportunidad.

 _Quiero vivir una vida de la que pueda estar orgullosa, una en la que puedo decir "realmente te esforzaste."_

 _Y si tú sonríes a mi lado,_

 _Eso, es la felicidad._

 _ **-0- Narrado por Meiling -0-**_

No es mucho el tiempo en que llevamos conociéndonos, pero si el suficiente para poder identificar sus emociones, gestos, quejas. Sé perfectamente que para ti no soy nada más que una chica normal que sirvió como coartada a tu castigo divino.

Fueron pocas veces las que estuvimos juntos. La ausencia de la continuidad lo hace más preciado para mí.

Vi como eras llevado al limbo y sellado a causa de tus deslices.

Presencie como sacrificaste tu alma con tal de otorgarle la vida alguien más

Perdiste todo por querer ayudar alguien

Me dejaste sola.

Y no voy a permitir que suceda lo mismo otra vez.

Observo como idolatras y cuidas de cada paso a esa mujer, ella es lo contrario a tus gustos

Ella no es como yo

Pero, ¿por qué le das lo que no a mí?

¿Qué tiene de especial esa humana?

Ella no es como la anterior.

Ella no es frágil

Ella es una rival

Una que puede ganar

Ganarte

Pero, ella no comprende los riesgos de que estés a su lado.

No quiero que des todo en vano

No habrá marcha atrás si sucede de nuevo.

No soporto la idea de que ella huele a alguien más y tú quieres rodearla entre tus brazos.

No soporto que a ella sí la ames.

Intenté rodearme del mundo humano y comprender que la hacía especial. Entre a esa escuela nauseabunda de envidia y malicia, sin embargo, todas esas chicas se parecían a mí

 _Añoraban lo que la otra tenía._

 _No podían dejar que su amado se fuera con otra._

-Si no pierdes, algo malo va a suceder.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Sisea

-Solo si no me dejas ganar lo sabrás. Es tu decisión.

No te importaron mis amenazas.

Seguro que tampoco te importara si de verdad intento hacer algo en contra tuya.

Pero no puedo ser una chica mala. A ti no te gustan así.

Te gustan como ella; inocentes y solidarias

 _Estoy intentando ser así, mírame._

 _Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo_

Busco tu mirada entre los presentes.

 _Estoy haciendo esto por ti._

Pero no, ni siquiera has elevado tu mirada hacia mí. En cambio, todo es para ella.

No pierdes ninguno de sus movimientos.

Sonríes, sorprendes, sonrojas.

 _Amas._

Si yo pierdo.

Tú la perderás.

Ella te perderá.

La moneda está en el aire.

"122."

 _Perdí_

 _No, no es cierto. Yo gané_

 _Yo ganaré._

Pero ni así volteas a verme ni tienes la intención de buscarme.

Sé que hacer.

Salgo a todo paso de ese lugar, trueno mis yemas y me transformo en un gato. Recorro las calles de esta ciudad y por fin llego al lugar donde necesito.

Un pequeño departamento apestoso, pequeño. Toco la puerta hasta que por fin abren.

Y ahí ésta él, tumbado en el suelo con un olor fuerte a alcohol.

Su apariencia es deplorable. A pesar de ser tan atractivo.

Pateo su estomago

-Oi, viejo, ¿Acaso ya te vas a morir?

-Mmm.- Gime.- ¿Quién es?

-Levántate, das asco.

-Oh, eres tú, mi ángel.- Talla sus ojos.- ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Este es mi final?

Me siento a ahorcadillas de él.

-Claro que no.- Sonrío maliciosa.- Aun tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato.- Agito el abanico que poseo en mis manos.- Nunca pensé que necesitaría de tu ayuda, simplemente te dejaría morir pero resultaste ser más útil.

-Hace mucho que nadie me decía que era útil.- Posa su antebrazo sobre su cabeza. Lo observo, desde la primera vez que lo ví me impacto el como pudo terminar así; siendo un apostador compulsivo, alcohólico, con deudas y un aspecto desalineado con barba. La vida no había sido justa con él y cuando por fin me libero lo primero fue pedirme 10,000,000 de yenes. La ley sería que tomaría su alma cuando quisiera, pero no vale la pena gastar mi tiempo. Iba a dejar que sus malas decisiones consumieran su efímera existencia, sin embargo, el destino siempre acierta para bien o para mal.

Y tú, apareciste en un buen momento.

-Es tu día de suerte, serás útil después de mucho.- Sonrío.- Dejarás de ser un perro solitario.

-¿Cómo? Yo no tengo a nadie. Abandone a mis padres, ellos de seguro ya fallecieron y no tengo idea de donde esta mi hermana. Hay tantas cosas por las cuales quiero pedir perdón.

-A eso me refiero.-Tomo su mentón.- Yo sé donde está tu hermanita, Touya.

Sus ojos brillan de felicidad

Y los míos de malicia.

Su fragilidad mental y emocional es mi punto de partida.

-Pero si quieres verla, ella tiene mucho dinero que ayudará a mantener a salvo tus vicios y tu esplendorosa vida. Ella tiene todo lo que tú no. ¿Qué injusto verdad?

-Sí, es injusto.- Sus ojos derraman lagrimas que se posan en su barba.- Pero ella no quiere verme.

-Oh claro que sí. Se muere de ganas. Pero tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones sin cuestionar si quieres continuar con vida.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Se sienta y yo me pongo de pie.- Eres mi ángel, Meiling.

Abraza mis pies y los besa como un hombre patético. Como un perro que idolatra a su amo a ciegas. Me gusta.

-Solo para ti soy un ángel, Touya.

Te lo advertí, Sakura.

Todo lo malo que está a punto de suceder, es tu culpa.

Me hundí en un sueño de inverno cuando él se fue.

No pasara otra vez.

No por otra mujer.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! He vuelto después de mucho. Me ocupé demasiado y no tenía tiempo de poder sentarme y plasmar las ideas pero alfin las cosas se han aligerado! Así que hoy tendremos nuevo capítulo de esta dramática historia. Gracias por ser pacientes lo valoro mucho!**

 **Capítulo 16**

-¿Qué sería lo ideal para hacer de cenar hoy?- Pregunto al aire mientras balanceo mi mochila. Ha sido un día genial. Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol (cosa que es una sorpresa) y yo caminamos hacia casa que está a unas cuadras para festejar el final del festival deportivo.

-¿Qué tal hamburguesas?- Sugiere Tomoyo.- Te ayudo a picar la verdura.

Syaoran y Eriol permanecen indiferentes a la plática, cotillean entre ellos.

-Me parece bien Tomoyo.- Sonrío.- Muero de hambre.

-Lo mismo digo.- Hace un mohín.- ¿Y Meiling? ¿No vendrá?

Por un momento me había olvidado de ella. Quizás traté de reprimir aquella amenaza en el gimnasio.

-Oh.- Giro hacia Syaoran.- ¿Sabes dónde está Meiling?

-Supongo que en casa.- Frunce su ceño.- Espero.

-Está bien.

 _¿Acaso esos dos no están muy serios?_

Tomoyo y yo continuamos platicando de cosas sin sentido y me mostró los videos y fotos que tomo esta mañana. Es muy buena para esto, debería dedicarse a algo de cinematografía. Entramos a una tienda de conveniencia para comprar lo que necesitaremos. Salimos y continuamos nuestro camino, a dos casas de llegar veo algo que me impresiona.

Sin pensarlo dejo caer la bolsa que llevo en mi mano. Llevando mis manos hacia mi boca.

-¿Sakura?- Pregunta Tomoyo impactada por mi reacción, no sabe que sucede.

Syaoran al ver que sucede se posa detrás de mí y toma de mis hombros para evitar que caiga.

 _¿Q-Qué hace él aquí?_

No está solo, a su lado se encuentra Meiling. Al vernos nos saluda y se acerca animosa a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Hey chicos! Qué bueno que llegaron. En especial tú.- Me sonríe.- Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Antes de que pudiese hablar, Syaoran lo hace.

-¿Qué estás tramando?-Su voz es áspera, cruel y a la defensiva.

Meiling rueda sus ojos.

-Syao, eres muy malo conmigo. Yo estaba llegando a casa y me encontré con esa persona a fuera.

La reacción de Syaoran incrédulo pone más en duda las palabras de Meiling. Todos pasan de mí cuando esa persona gira hacia mí, me observa y camina apresurado.

Touya.

Touya, ha vuelto.

-¡Sakura!- Me arrebata de los brazos de Syaoran y me abraza fuerte, como si quisiera hundirme en su pecho y yo me encuentro inmóvil de poder corresponderle.

 _Él no puede estar aquí._

 _Yo no soy la Sakura que debe ser._

 _¿Por qué?_

Rompe el abrazo.

-¡¿S-Sakura?! ¿Por qué eres una niña? ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

Touya cambió, ya no es ese joven rebelde el cual recuerdo antes de irse de casa. Sigue siendo alto, pero en su rostro hay arrugas y ojeras muy pronunciadas y rastros de barba, su cabello castaño ha perdido poco a poco su color y anchos mechones de canas aparecen detrás de sus orejas. Es un señor, es mi hermano mayor.

Trato de gesticular una respuesta a sus preguntas, pero las palabras no surgen, no sé qué decir. ¿Qué debería decir?

Touya observa a su alrededor y al ver Syaoran me suelta de inmediato y va hacia él.

-¡T-Tú!-Gruñe.

Se le abalanza y dispuesto a soltarle un golpe pero Syaoran lo detiene sujetando su brazo con ambas manos.

-¡Touya! Grito.

 _¿Conoce a Syaoran?_

-¡Maldito demonio! ¿Por qué sigues acosando a mi familia?- Frunce su ceño.

 _¿Ah?_

-¡Así que me reconociste! ¿eh? Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.- Syaoran furioso suelta su brazo y lo aleja haciendo que mi hermano de cinco pasos atrás.

-¿No te bastó con molestar a madre? ¿Y ahora estás con mi hermanita? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué está así? ¡¿Acaso tomaste su vida?!

Furioso Syaoran abre su mano y logra aventar a Touya 3 metros con una fuerza palpitante. Mis ojos están perplejos, no entiendo que está sucediendo.

-¡S-Sakura!- Tomoyo me grita y cuando está dispuesta a ir a abrazarme, Eriol la toma de su mano.

-Sakura.- La voz estoica de Eriol me toma por sorpresa.- Solo recuerda lo siguiente: Los demonios son incapaces de amar a los humanos.

Dicho eso, toma a Tomoyo de la cintura y como si fuese algún tipo de efecto especial de su espalda comienzan a surgir un par de alas hermosas de color negro, toma vuelo desapareciendo con Tomoyo y las dos no tenemos tiempo de reaccionar.

" _Los demonios son incapaces de amar a los humanos."_

Pero tampoco hay tiempo de pensar en eso. Giro y Syaoran está furioso caminando hacia donde arrojó a Touya.

-¿Escuchas todas las tonterías que gritas, imbécil?

Touya se sienta en el asfalto, quizás no puede levantarse.

-¡No son tonterías! ¡Es la verdad! Te recuerdo, ¡Te recuerdo! ¡Eres ese demonio que venía a ver a mi madre todas las tardes! ¡Arriba de ese árbol! ¿Maldices a mi familia?

-Los únicos que han maldecido a tu familia eres tú y el inútil de tu fallecido padre. Un machista y tú un inconsciente dejando toda responsabilidad y dejársela solo a tu hermana menor. ¡Le arrebataste su vida!

-¡E-Eso no es cierto!

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años? ¿Buscando la cura contra el cáncer? Eres un inútil, vividor y cobarde.

Nunca había visto a Syaoran tan molesto, enfrentando a Touya… por mí.

-¡Tú no perteneces a mí familia!- Grita Touya.

-Y sería mejor si te elimino de una vez a ti…

Justo como Eriol, de las manos de Syaoran comienza a surgir fuego azul.

\- Así… ¡No te jactarías de una familia que no mereces!

Dispuesto a atacar a Touya, mis piernas sin pensarlo van hacia allí interponiéndome entre ambos. Syaoran al verme, detiene su ataque.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Me grita.

-¡E-Eso mismo te pregunto!- Tomo aire.- ¡No puedes hacerle daño!

-¿Por qué?- Espeta.- ¿Por qué lo sigues defendiendo?

-Porque es mi familia.

Puedo ver que en el rostro de Syaoran lo invade el desconcierto y esta furioso conmigo. El fuego de sus manos se opaca.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Gira y se mete de inmediato a la casa, Meiling lo sigue dejándonos a Touya y a mí solos.

-Pasa.- Me levanto y ofrezco mi mano para ayudarle.- Adentro te contaré todo.

Inseguro, toma de mi mano y siento extraño tener contacto con él después de tantos años.

-Gracias.

Al entrar a la casa, no dice ninguna palabra, solo toma asiento en la sala mientras yo voy por un vaso de agua y algo de fruta picada.

-Sigue igual.- Sisea.- Sino es que más ordenada…

-No he movido nada desde que mamá falleció.

Debí asumir que él no lo sabía. Me doy cuenta de mi error algo tarde.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-5 meses.- Como algo de fruta.- Hasta ese momento siguió preguntando por ti.

-¿Y papá?

-Falleció hace 5 años.

-¿Cuántos años tengo sin venir?

-Más de los que piensas.

Un silencio.

-Fui un idiota…

-No tengo nada en contra de eso.

-Pero… ¿por qué te ves de la misma manera desde que me fui?

Ahora si vienen las preguntas pesadas.

-Syaoran me concedió un último deseo.

-¿Cuál?

-Ser joven de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No puedo?-Mi voz es severa.

-Perdón.

-Es un demonio… a cambio de concederme la felicidad él se llevará mi alma cuando este consumado ese deseo.

Los ojos de Touya se abren de horror al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡S-Sakura! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Yo ya no tengo motivos para vivir más, Touya.- Por fin me atrevo a reprocharle todos mis sentimientos.- Por cuidar a nuestros padres y hacerme cargo de ellos me fue imposible continuar estudiando, tener amigos y un romance. Mi mundo se derrumbó cuando poco a poco los perdí sin contar con tu apoyo ¿Ahora me vienes a decir que no puedo hacer por primera vez algo que deseo en mi vida?

-Pero…

\- ¿Por qué regresaste?

-Por ti… Hacer las pases con mi familia.

-No sé si sea tan fácil.- Me levanto.- Te prepararé una habitación, puedes cenar algo de la nevera.

Subo las escaleras y paso en frente de la puerta de Syaoran.

 _No quiere verme._

-¡Sakura!- Habla kero quien se acerca volando hacia mí.- ¿Te has peleado con el demonio apestoso?

-¿Por qué dices?

-Porque se puede notar su aura molesta… y eso me molesta.

Me causa gracia.

-Sí, quizás se sienta traicionado. Pero no puedo arreglar las cosas ahora, tengo que prepararle una habitación a Touya.

Kero entrecierra sus pequeños ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te preocupes por eso, le diré a la gata gruñona que se encargue de eso.

-¿Meiling?

-¡Sí!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kero, con sus pequeños brazos abre la puerta de Syaoran y me empuja hacia dentro. Él voltea a verme y no puedo evitar golpear la puerta.

-¡Kero! ¡Sácame!

-¡No! ¡Arreglen sus cosas!

Soy incapaz de girar para ver a Syaoran. Mi corazón empieza a latir y siento que puede salir de mi pecho.

Pero esto no puede quedarse así.

Me giro para poder verlo y él ya está detrás de mí

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa.

Él no dice nada solo me observa.

-Emm…

-¿Qué pasa?- Cada vez se acerca más a mí.

-N-Nada…

Coloca sus brazos a los costados. Me acorrala.

-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué pasa?

-N-No.- Agito mis manos.- No es nada…

-¿Entonces sabes que significa que una mujer entre sin razón al cuarto de un hombre?

-¿Eh?

En menos de 3 segundos estoy recostada en la cama de Syaoran mientras el sujeta mis manos encima de mí.

-No pensé que fueses de ese tipo, mi señora.

Él hunde su rostro en mi cuello y puedo sentir su respiración y como empieza a besarlo. El roce de sus labios con mi piel me paraliza.

-¡N-No! Es un malentendido yo—

Pero Syaoran ignora mis suplicas y continua besando mi cuello. No puedo soportarlo y con su otra mano deshace el nudo del pañuelo de mi uniforme. Puedo morir en este preciso momento.

-¡S-Syaoran!- Siseo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se detiene y con su profunda mirada me hipnotiza.- ¿Por qué me detienes? Sabes que todos tus deseos están conectados conmigo ¿verdad?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Qué muy en el fondo no te molesta que te castigue.- Su sonrisa traviesa hace que me sonroje. Es cierto… porque es él no pongo fuerza.

-M-Me gusta…- susurro.

-¿Eh?

-Me gusta cuando tú me castigas.- No puedo creer lo que digo pero sé que en mis ojos brilla la intensidad y el deseo que hay entre los dos. Syaoran queda perplejo ante mi respuesta y de inmediato se quita encima de mí, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Syaoran? ¿D-Dije algo malo?- Pregunto nerviosa.

Él no contesta, cubre su rostro con ambas manos, pero puedo ver sus orejas. Están coloradas, con un rojo muy brillante.

¡Se sonrojó!

Destapa su rostro y hace ver que tenía razón, su piel caramelo se ve teñida de rojo… ¡Es tan lindo!

-Pfft.- Oculto mi risa.

-¡No te rías! ¡No puedes ir diciendo esas cosas sin esperar que no haga nada!

-Pero… es la verdad.-Hago un mohín apenada de mi osadía.

-Sabes que eso no puede pasar. ¿Recuerdas la única condición que debes cumplir, verdad?

Es cierto…

" _Mantener la pureza de mi ser."_

-Oh…

Arquea su ceja

-¿Y por qué esa cara llena de decepción?

-N-No estoy decepcionada.- Encojo mis hombros. Claro que lo estoy.

-Solo para asegurarme.

Toma de mi rostro con sus varoniles manos y planta en mí un dulce beso. Pensé que sería uno pero continúa rozando mis labios.

-Abre tu boca.- Demanda.

-¿E-Eh?

Sin pensarlo complazco su petición y su lengua se adentra a mi boca jugueteando con la mía. Este no es un beso de sellar contratos, es diferente. Se siente diferente. Baja su mano lentamente y con sus dedos roza mi pecho y al mínimo toque ahogo un gemido, pero no se queda ahí, jugando conmigo aprieta mi cintura atrayéndome a su persona. Mi cabeza ésta en blanco.

Finalmente termina nuestro beso y al separarnos puedo ver un tenue hilo de saliva uniéndonos. Lame sus labios de una manera sexy y roza los míos con sus dedos.

Mi respiración y latidos son un caos.

-Con esto debería ser suficiente.- Susurra en mi oído.- Te perdono.- Muerde mi oreja.

-A-Ah.

No quiero irme y parece que lo sabe. Me rodea entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo lo hago también.

-¿Mañana te gustaría salir conmigo? Vamos al festival del templo que está en la colina, ¿sí?

-Sí.- susurro a la vez que inhalo su dulce aroma.

-Genial.

Dejamos de abrazarnos y me despido para poder ir a dormir, aunque sé que no lo lograré.

En ese momento pensé que mi vida parecía ir mejor. Pero en el fondo seguí pensando en las palabras de Eriol y la amenaza de Meiling.

No sabía nada de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Es de mañana, mi sueño fue interrumpido varias ocasiones por el acercamiento que tuvimos Syaoran y yo, recordar el roce de sus labios con los míos aceleró el ritmo de mi corazón, pero sobre todo el hecho que me invitó a un cita al festival que harán en el templo de la colina. Nunca antes había besado a alguien mucho menos una cita. La felicidad que siento es demasiada, sé que la magia desaparecerá cuando mi deseo sea consumido y el trato con Syaoran concluirá con mi alma.

¿Será egoísta pedir no morir?

¿Los demonios y humanos no se pueden enamorar?

Tocan a mi puerta y eso hace sacarme de mis melancólicos pensamientos.

-Adelante.- Cepillo mi cabello mientras la persona que entra es Touya. Caigo en cuenta que se me había olvidado por completo que llegó a casa ayer. Tenerlo de frente, es viajar en el tiempo, considerando que su apariencia es como la mía, internamente.

-Buenos días, Touya.- Trato de parecer lo más tranquila posible.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Es aquí la habitación de nuestros padres?- Observa con atención cada rincón del lugar, el cual ningún mueble ha cambiado de lugar. Es cierto, él no estuvo aquí durante mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pero en los últimos años fue de nuestra madre.- Mi interior se siente extraño al hablar con él de estas cosas, pero al final de todo él es mi hermano mayor.

-Lo siento…- Susurra y mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, veo el reflejo de su espalda cansada en el tocador, ya no es el joven que recuerdo aquel que admiraba por querer ayudar a mi padre y madre. Su piel se ve cansada y sus ojos no son seguros.

No parece más mi hermano mayor.

De inmediato, se gira y pone de rodillas a lado mío, su actitud me asusta y comienza a implorar.

-Sakura, perdóname.- Prensa mis tobillos, en una pose vergonzosa.

-¡T-Touya! Levanta tu cabeza. No tienes que estar así.

-¡Claro que sí!-Solloza.- ¡Te abandone! ¡Abandone a mis padres! Decepcioné a todos… a todas las personas que me importaban… no sabes cuán arrepentido estoy.

Quiero llorar, mis ojos poco a poco se humedecen y lágrimas caen.

-¿De verdad?- Puedo tomar su rostro. No puedo odiarlo, él es mi hermano.

-Sí.- Toma mis manos.- No me iré de tu lado, hermanita.

 _Madre, Touya ha regresado a casa._

No puedo dejar de sonreír mientras nos tomamos de las manos, sin embargo Touya vuelve hablar.

-Sakura, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanta confianza a ese demonio? ¿Él te volvió joven? ¿Por qué?

Creo que es hora de hablar con sinceridad. Después de todo somos hermanos.

-Él apareció en uno de los tantos pergaminos viejos de nuestro padre, es el espíritu de un lobo que concede deseos a cambio de tu alma. Hice un contrato con él y cuando por fin haya culminado mi deseo, mi alma será de él. Es muy amable, y la chica que vive aquí es…- dudo.- pariente de él.

Touya permanece inverosímil a mi poca genial y simple explicación.

-Aun no es de mi confianza.

-Luego lo será. Conócelo, igual Meiling tiene una parte amable, supongo.

Al mencionar el nombre de Meiling, Touya cambia su postura y se pone de pie rápido.

-¿Podremos seguir platicando? Más tarde.

-Sí.- Afirmo.- No, no podré.

-¿Por?

-Saldré con Syaoran al festival del templo que está en la colina.- Sonrío.

-Está bien, será después. Yo saldré un rato a caminar. No vemos luego.

-Claro, aquí está tu casa.

Cuando Touya sale de mi habitación aparece volando Kero y se sienta en mi hombro.

-¿No me digas que le creíste todas sus mentiras?

-No son mentiras, Kero. Se veía realmente arrepentido.

-¡Ja! Que tarde le entró el remordimiento.- Cruza sus brazos.- No me es de fiar, siento que algo trama.

Le doy un golpecito.

-No hables mal de mi hermano. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Llámalo sexto sentido.

Antes de que pudiera golpear a Kero mi móvil suena y él va volando hacia el.

-Es Tomoyo.

Contesto y es un grito ensordecedor el que se oye.

-¿T-Tomoyo?

-¡Qué haces ahí! ¡Rápido ven a mi casa! Tengo que confeccionar el yukata más lindo de todos los tiempos para esta noche. ¡Oh-Por-Dios! No puedo creer ese mensaje que mandaste.

-¿Y-Yukata?

-¡Sí! Apuesto que no tienes uno y estabas pensando "¿Dónde conseguiré uno?" y la respuesta a tu pregunta está a menos de 10 metros de tu casa, así que ven.

-Pero—

-¡Ya!- Termina la llamada.

-Creo que tienes que ir "Ya"- Imita a Tomoyo.

Salgo de mi habitación riendo y espero encontrarme a Syaoran, pero al parecer no se encuentra en la casa. Al bajar las escaleras en la sala, Meiling lee una revista, levanta su mirada hacia mi y vuelve a ver la revista.

-Li salió desde muy temprano, por si te lo preguntas.

-Oh, gracias por decírmelo.- Bajo las escaleras avergonzada. ¿Tendré escrito en la frente que quería saber donde se encuentra Syaoran? En la cocina me sirvo un vaso de leche y algo de pan con mermelada. Ninguna pronuncia alguna palabra.

 _Después de todo, no nos podremos llevar bien._

Termino de tomar mi desayuno express.

-Meiling, volveré en un rato más, si necesitas algo estaré en casa de Tomoyo. ¿Sí?

-Por supuesto, diviértete.- Me despide sin verme, de nuevo. Cruzo la calle y toco en la gigantesca casa de Tomoyo, al tocar el timbre una amable ama de llaves me abre y se escuchan los eufóricos pasos en las escaleras quien es Tomoyo bajando a toda velocidad.

-¡Hola, Sakura!

-¡Hola!

-¡Ven! ¿Estás lista para la magia?

Con una fuerza impresionante, hala mis manos y ya estoy dentro de la casa subiendo las escaleras con miedo a tropezarme. Ahora no estamos en el cuarto de Tomoyo, sino en una habitación aun más grande de lo que es la suya. Llena de telas con una gran variedad de colores y texturas, cualquier tipo de ropa colgando en estantes, hilos, estambres, listones, y una muy bonita pero pequeña máquina de coser.

Como si fuera un juego de dos niñas pequeñas pero con la seriedad de un adulto, ella comienza a tomar las medidas de todo mi cuerpo, cintura, espalda, pecho, brazos, piernas y con una libreta anota los números. Entre charlas nos reímos e incluso hacemos una videollamada con las demás chicas donde Tomoyo presume el "espectacular" cuerpo que poseo. Una hora después una de sus empleadas, nos lleva algo para comer.

Pasan las horas, al final elegimos el color de la tela que fue una de color blanco con líneas negras y algunos estampados de flores en color carmesí. Tomoyo se dedica a coser y medir, coser y medir, hasta que finalmente queda. Es una buena hora.

-Se le caerá la baba cuando te vea con el puesto, Sakura.-Sonríe victoriosa mientras yo no puedo dejar de observar en el espejo que tiene en su cuarto la maravilla que confeccionó en sus manos. Quiero llorar.

-Tomoyo.- Mis ojos brillan.- Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

Ella se acerca lento hacia mí y me da un abrazo por la espalda.

-Eso hacen las amigas. Gracias a ti por tenerme confianza y dejarme participar en estos momentos.- Exhala.- ¡Es como si fuera tu boda! ¡No puedo imaginar cuando sea ese día!

Reímos

-¡Y solo es una cita!- Hablo irónica, mientras nos seguimos abrazando.

-Bien. La ropa ya está, solo faltan los toques finales.

-¿Cuáles?

-El maquillaje.- Toma mis hombros y me sienta mientras saca una bolsa con cosméticos y pinza para cabello.

-P-Pero… ¿Syaoran no está en casa ya? ¿Es algo tarde?

-Sakura.- Chitea su lengua.- Observa.

Saca su celular y marca a mi número el cual contesta Kero.

 _¿Desde cuándo sabe usar un celular?_

-¿Hola? ¡Kero-Kero!

-¡Tomo-Tomo! ¿Sakura está lista?

-¿Ah?-Frunzo el ceño.

-Casi, solo falta el peinado. ¿El lobo está en la cueva?

-Sí, continúa aquí.

-¿Le puedes decir que espere un poco más, Kero-Kero?

-Sí, Tomo-Tomo. Nos vemos luego.

-Chau.- Cuelga su celular con una sonrisa.- ¿Viste? No hay problemas.

Y es así, como nos tardamos, solo un poco más.

Son las 7 pm y Tomoyo al fin terminó. Bajamos las escaleras y me despido de ella en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo.- Hago una reverencia.- Es muy importante para mí tu amistad.

-Y el gesto es mío.- Sonríe.

Timbran a su casa y ella abre la puerta y me sorpresa es grande al ver que Syaoran está en el umbral, vistiendo también una Yukata. Los dos nos sorprendemos al vernos frente a frente y sé que el calor que siento en mi cara se ve reflejado. Detrás de Syaoran sale Kero. Por inercia cierro la puerta en su cara, pero al darme cuenta de mi actitud, con todo arrepentimiento la vuelvo abrir.

-Hola. Hola.

-¡K-Kero! Te pueden ver.- Lo regaño por volar.

-No hay nadie a la vista. Tomo-Tomo.- Me ignora.- Aquí está el lobo como lo dijiste.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- Espeta Syaoran.

-¡Y aquí está la presa!- Me empuja y caigo en el pecho de Syaoran.

-¿Aah?- Exclamamos al unísono. Es lógico que me sonroje pero él también lo está.

-Muy bien amigos, vayan al festival.- Nos despide con la mano Tomoyo y Kero se sienta en su cabeza.- ¡Bye-Bye!

Ambos nos sentimos avergonzados por lo que acaba de pasar y optamos por dar la vuelta y caminar.

-Perdón por eso…- susurro apenada.

-Son unos tontos.- Suspira.- Pero, te ves muy linda.

El tono de su voz y la calidez de sus ojos al verme me derriten. Todo de él me cautiva.

-Tú igual.

-Lo sé.- Me regala una sonrisa traviesa y coloca su brazo en señal de que me tome de él. Con cautela lo hago y caminamos en silencio al festival, mientras el crepúsculo aparece a su par.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al festival y hay muchas personas, en gran presencia son parejas o jóvenes y algunas familias.

-No vayas a soltar mi mano.

Niego con la cabeza mientras caminamos y disfrutamos de la noche.

Primero en un puesto compramos una paleta de hielo, después mi peor intento en atrapar un pez lo cual falla hasta que él lo intenta a la primera y con éxito. Al caminar ahora Syaoran en el juego de dardos falla al conseguir otro pez e inútilmente lo intento sin resultados.

La noche se siente mágica y es como si caminara entre nubes suaves. Aunque al final nos dio algo de hambre y optamos por comprar Takoyaki, caminamos hasta encontrar una banca para descansar.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué calor hace!- Syaoran deja caer su cuerpo con entusiasmo.- Ojalá llueva.

-Extrañaba venir a este festival. Cuando era niña venía siempre, al crecer por cuidar a mi madre dejé de venir. Es exactamente como lo recuerdo, sino es que mejor.

Syaoran me observa con atención.

-Cierra tus ojos.- Demanda.

-¿Yo?-Pregunto.

-Sí, ¿quién más? Vamos, hazlo.

Con algo de inseguridad lo hago.

-No los abras hasta que yo lo diga.

-De acuerdo.

Puedo sentir como algo cae en mis manos.

-Ahora sí.

Al abrir mis ojos observo en mis manos una peineta con la forma de una flor de Sakura. De colores rosa y dorado con algunos detalles en negro.

-¿Es para mí?

-Sí.- Rasca su nariz con nervios.- Lo fui a buscar hoy en la mañana, quería regalarte algo y bueno, siento que se te vería muy bien. ¿Puedo?

Asiento mi cabeza con timidez y puedo sentir como con delicadeza Syaoran coloca la peineta en mi cabello.

-Lo sabía, te ves hermosa.- Se pone a horcadillas enfrente mío sin soltar mis manos y ambos nos sonreímos.

-Gracias, Syaoran.

Nuestro pequeño momento romántico se ve interrumpido por el llanto de una dulce niña. Observamos con atención y está en medio de la multitud.

-¿Estará perdida?- Pregunto a Syaoran.

-Yo iré, no te muevas de aquí.

-Está bien.

Syaoran va donde la niña y se pone a su altura para preguntarle, la curiosidad me consume y quiero ir hacia donde está él, pero al levantarme dos hombres que también visten yukata se ponen frente a mí. Mis sentidos se alarman

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eres tú Sakura-chan?- Uno de ellos pregunta por mí, quién tiene una sonrisa escalofriante.

-¿E-Eh?

-Sí, tú eres la hermana de ese viejo apostador y perdedor.

-¿H-Hermana?

-Es hora de que Touya pague lo que nos debe.

De pronto, el que tiene el cabello corto me carga en su espalda, forcejeo pero es inútil mientras que el otro trata de callarme, con todas mis fuerzas llamo a Syaoran.

-¡Syaoran!- Grito- ¡Syaoran!

A pesar de que está frente a mí, no gira su cabeza, se queda abrazando a esa niña perdida.

 _Imposible, estamos a menos de 2 metros. ¡Debe escucharme!_

-¡Syaoran!

No obtengo respuesta. Comienzan avanzar hacia el bosque que está cerca del festival. No puedo creer que no puedo librarme de su agarre.

Asustada trato de ver el rostro de los dos sujetos. Sus ojos se tornar con un brillo carmesí.

 _No son humanos_

A lo lejos, observo como Syaoran carga a esa niña en sus brazos, ella ve hacia mi dirección y también posee el mismo brillo aterrador en sus ojos. Su sonrisa maliciosa es lo último que veo antes de ser llevada al bosque.

 **I know, I know, soy una autora que ama el drama… pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me tardé más de lo acostumbrado por la escuela y además por realizar bien bien los dibujos de este capítulo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, amo leer toooodos sus comentarios. Gracias por seguir la historia3 hay muchas más sorpresas!**

 **NO OLVIDEN QUE ESTÁ HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN WATTPAD 3 AHÍ ENCONTRARAN ILUSTRACIONES HECHAS POR MÍ PARA MEJOR LECTURA.**


	18. Chapter 18

El miedo aumenta y recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, forcejeo pero es inútil. Son más fuertes que yo.

-¡Bájame!-Manoteo para golpearle la espalda de este sujeto, trato de no dejar de moverme.

¿Por qué no vino a mí Syaoran?

-¡Maldita sea!- El otro jala de mi cabello, arruinado el peinado que había hecho Tomoyo para mí. Gimo de dolor.- ¡Cállate zorra!

No quiero llorar, pero las lágrimas inundan mis ojos. No quiero que me vean débil, aprieto fuerte mis labios pero es inútil. Entre más forcejeo, entramos al parque, está tan oscuro que me es difícil ver con claridad.

¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Guardo silencio. Lloro sin que lo noten.

-Vaya, al fin la gatita se calmó.- Uno de ellos acaricia mi cabeza.- Nos gustas más cuando cooperas.- Pasa su mano por mi rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces lo muerdo.

-¡Q-Qué!- En la confusión saco fuerzas de mi interior y me deshago del agarre del otro hombre y comienzo a correr dentro de la densidad del bosque

-¡Maldita!- Escucho sus pasos apresurados detrás de mí. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que puedo escucharlo. Corro tan rápido que siento que mis pies no están tocando el suelo. Quiero huir. Quiero desaparecer.

Quiero que Syaoran venga y me rescate.

Pero para mí desgracia los cordones de mi geta se rompen y eso causa que caiga abruptamente en el suelo.

 _¡No!_

Intento levantarme lo más rápido que puedo pero es demasiado tarde. Ellos me han alcanzado.

-¡Ven para acá!-Uno jala mi yukata y se pone encima de mí sujetándome ambos brazos.- ¿Por qué huyes? ¿No quieres volver a morderme?

-¡Rápido, Ren! No puedo más con las ansias de estar con ella.

-¿D-De que están hablando?

-El idiota de tu hermano te apostó y ¿Adivina qué?- El que se llama Ren sonríe de una manera retorcida.

No. No, puede ser.

-Perdió.- El otro termina la frase con tal alegría.- No pensamos que fueses tan joven a juzgar por la edad del viejo decrepito.

-¡Ustedes mienten! ¡Touya no puede hacer algo así!- Grito con el llanto en mi rostro.- ¡No puedo creer lo que me están diciendo!

-¡Já!- Ríe sarcásticamente.- ¿Aun crees en él? ¿Eres estúpida? Pero bueno, a nosotros no nos importan tus lazos familiares. Solo venimos a cobrar nuestra paga.

De inmediato el otro chico alza mis brazos mientras que el autodenominado Ren jalonea mi yukata para deshacerme de ella.

-¡No! ¡Basta!- Grito sin dejar de moverme.- ¡Déjame!

-¡Cállate!-Me pega una bofetada y quizás ese golpe me ayuda a darme cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. No puedo dejar de llorar, no entiendo cómo puede estar sucediendo esto y el por qué Touya me ha traicionado.

 _¿Es por eso que volvió a casa?_

 _¿Para apostarme como un objeto? ¿A cambio de dinero?_

 _¿Jamás se arrepintió por habernos abandonado?_

Al estar sumergida en mis pensamientos, con los pestañas mojadas de tanto llorar, las fuerzas se me escurren al igual que mis lágrimas.

-Me gustas más cuando estás en silencio.- Uno de ellos susura a mi oído. Me repugna el sentir su voz y aliento en mi piel. No es como cuando Syaoran lo hace.

Al paso que él abre con más libertad el cuello de mi yukata no puedo evitar recordar las palabras de Syaoran al sellar nuestro contrato.

 _La única condición es que mantengas la pureza de tu ser, vieja Sakura._

 _Podrás hacer todo lo que no hiciste. Vivir como no viviste. Tomar alcohol, vengarte de quien odias. Drogarte si te parece. Besar a quien tú desees. Incluso puedes matar. Pero no podrás perder tu virginidad._

 _Si llegas a fallar._

 _Me llevaré tu alma al infierno, sin dudarlo._

¿Está segunda oportunidad terminará así?

 _No. No puede ser._

Finalmente, ambos hombres abren mi yukata y puedo ver cómo quieren abrir paso en mis piernas.

 _No. No quiero acabar así, Syaoran._

-Aquí vamos.- Susurran con alevosía

 _Syaoran, por favor, te lo suplico._

 _Ven._

-¡No!- Grito con desesperación y le doy una patada en la ingle. Él se retuerce de dolor mientras que el que me sujeta se distrae y puedo moverme más y a gatas trato de huir, pero no funciona por mucho tiempo antes de que uno sujete mis pies y me arrastre.

Ya no puedo más.

-¡Maldita perra!- A punto de ser golpeada una luz deslumbrante lo impide haciendo que ellos dos retrocedan. Abro sorprendida mis ojos.

-¡Sakura!- Corre a toda velocidad Syaoran. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al verlo y trato de levantarme para ir hacia él, sin embargo mis pies se ven atrapados en las raíces de un árbol.

-¿Q-Qué?- Al girar y ver mis tobillos puedo ver como las raíces se mueven y sujetan con mayor facilidad.

 _¿El árbol tiene vida?_

Uno de mis raptores se acerca a mí cuando Syaoran está frente a nosotros.

-¡Alto ahí Romeo!- Sujeta mi cuello y hace que Syaoran se frene al momento que saca una navaja y la pone en mi cuello.- Un paso más y tu Julieta muere.

-¡No me jodas!-Grita furioso.

-¡S-Syaoran! No te acerques… T-Te puede atacar.

-Jamás me tocará un pelo esta marioneta. ¿Quién te está manipulando? ¡Dime!- Syaoran grita desesperado.

 _¿Manipular?_

De pronto, los ojos de aquel chico se tornaron de color rojo, al igual que el otro sujeto que se quedó inmóvil bajo un árbol, como los de aquella niña en el parque.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sal de ahí, bastardo!- Puedo observar como los puños de Syaoran comienza a emanar aquella bola brillante la cual apareció con anterioridad. Está enojado. Me siento tan inútil.-¡T estoy ordenando que aparezcas!

Y es así como una voz femenina risueña retumba en el oscuro bosque. No la reconozco, pero al parecer él sí.

El ceño de Syaoran se frunce de tal manera que me es irreconocible. No puedo girar pero veo como sin pensarlo dos veces aquella magia acumulada en sus manos la lanza hacia esa persona.

-Te juro que la próxima no la fallaré, RubiMoon.

¿RubiMoon?

-¿Así es como me recibes? Digo, yo no soy la autora intelectual de está espantosa obra de teatro.

El cuerpo del sujeto, se desfallece y puedo sentirme libre, pero las ramas de los arboles aun siguen en mis tobillos, por inercia alzo mi rostro para observar a la persona con la cual Syaoran charla. Es una mujer, una muy hermosa con un sorprendente porte y alas de mariposa. Ella me ve y su mirada se torna burlona y fría, como si un cristal penetrara mi alma.

-Está es la humana de la cuál estás ¿Enamorado?-Frunce su ceño- No eres muy bella, al juzgar que no eres más que un caparazón.

-¡Con ella no te metas! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

-Oh, bueno, yo solo venía a jugar con ella.

-No mientas.- Espeta Syaoran.- ¿Por qué hechizaste a estás personas? ¿Por qué quisiste abusar de ella?

La vergüenza inunda mi cuerpo al ver mi yukata llena de lodo y rasgada.

-¿Sabes? No eres muy listo.- Alza sus brazos.- Yo no hice nada de esto, solo vine a apoyar a mi amiga y tenía demasiada curiosidad por conocerte.- Me dirige la mirada.- Sakura.

 _¿Amiga? ¿Cuál amiga?_

 _-_ Esos ojos llenos de valentía y pureza me enferman.- Retuerce su boca.- Ya veo porque Meiling te envidia.

 _Meiling._

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Grita Syaoran.

-Justo aquí.

Meiling camina tranquila hacia Syaoran y él se gira sorprendido.

-¡Meiling que diablos te pasa!- Grita exasperado.- ¡Por qué has hecho esto!

-¿Aun lo preguntas?-En la voz de Mei puedo percibir la tristeza y rabia.- ¡Preferiste una humana antes que a mí!- Apunta.- ¡Es un tabú que te enamores de una humana!

Syaoran frota su cabello con frenesí.

-Sí, ¿Y eso a ti qué?

-¡Que yo te amo! ¡Yo si te amo de verdad! ¡Yo si puedo protegerte y estar a tu lado!- De pronto aquellos ojos rubíes se llenaron de lágrimas.- Desde que simpatizaste con aquella humana Nadeshiko me olvidaste, perdiste el piso y me dejaste a un lado.

 _¿Nadeshiko?_

 _¿Madre?_

En ese instante, pareciera como si no pudiese escuchar la conversación entre ambos aunque estuviesen a unos metros de mí. El sonido se vuelve vacío y es ahí donde RubiMoon se acerca a mi oído.

Algo está sucediendo

-Así es, mi adorada vieja. Tu amado lobito amó a tu madre antes que a ti. Bueno, creo que aun la ama y por eso te usa a ti, reflejando sus sentimientos en ti. Después de todo, eres la hija de esa mujer.

-¡Mentira!- Grito- ¡Si fuese así él me lo hubiese dicho!

-¡Já! ¿En realidad crees eso? No tenía el porque decírtelo. Los humanos son efímeros. Syaoran sabía de ti antes de conocerte.

-¡No! ¡Debes de estar confundida!

-Compruébalo por ti misma.- Sonríe.

Cuando ella se pone de pie, el ruido del exterior vuelve a la normalidad y es ahí donde escucho a Syaoran hablar.

-¡No metas a Nadeshiko en esto! ¡Ella fue muy importante para mí!

Mis ojos se abren de impresión al escuchar eso.

Me hubiera encantando saber, que todo fue un plan y haber escuchado lo que Syaoran dijo antes.

Y el rostro de Meiling sonríe pícaramente.

-Lo has oído, ¿no?- Me mira.- Esa es la historia que no permitiré que se vuelva a repetir. No permitiré que otra mujer me aleje de Syaoran.

-Has mordido el anzuelo, lobo idiota.- RubiMoon lo susurra y se su mano surge un cristal

-¡SAKURA!- Grita Syaoran y al girar siento como el cristal atraviesa una parte de mi hombro.

Caigo al suelo y observo como Syaoran corre hacia mí y RubiMoon se va con Meiling.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- Me toma gentilmente en sus brazos.- No, no, no. No puede estar pasando esto

-E-Estoy bien.- Susurro y recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho.- Al final, viniste por mí.- Sonrío.

-Me imagino que has de saber que significa esto, ¿no?- La voz de rubimoon es burlona.- Tu señora va a morir si ese cristal no se remueve, la magia es veneno para los humanos.

-Rubimoon lo removerá si aceptas alejarte de una vez por todas de ella, finalizando el contrato que hay entre ustedes.- Meiling sentencia.

 _¿Moriré?_

 _Pero… si eso sucede, será en sus brazos._

 _Me gustaría tener la suficiente fuerza para poder hablar._

Los ojos de Syaoran se tornar de un color amarillo y siento como sus manos me sujetan con fuerza y algunos colmillos.

-¡Oh!- Sisea RubiMoon.- ¿Te vas a transformar?

Con la vista nublada observo como una luz invade el lugar y Syaoran cambia de forma a la de un gran e imponente lobo de color negro.

-Debes estar furioso.- Sonríe RubiMoon.- Solo lo haces cuando no puedes controlarte.

Del hocico de Syaoran surge una bola de luz, semejante a la de un relámpago la cual se dirige hacia ellas, pero la logran esquivar al alzar el vuelo con ayuda de RubiMoon

-No seas egoísta, lobo idiota. Sino actúas, ese cristal infectará por completo su cuerpo.

-Solo 1 día más, para tu respuesta.- Habla Meiling desapareciendo junto con su amiga rompiendo a carcajadas.

Syaoran se dirige hacia mí y lame mi rostro.

Es un lobo hermoso.

Poco a poco comienza a cargarme en su lomo, peludo y suave.

Es inútil, mis ojos se cierran y al hacerlo derraman las últimas lágrimas en ellos.

 _¿Qué sucederá?_


	19. Chapter 19

Puedo recordar nitidamente aquella mujer mayor limpiando la acera de la casa. Regando las plantas y saludando con una bella sonrisa a todos quienes pasaban.

Varias veces lo hizo conmigo e incluso logramos una amena conversación, yo le platicaba sobre lo que hacia en la escuela y no tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que disfrutaba esa faceta en mi vida. ¿Por qué? Nunca le quise preguntar.

Al contrario, ella solo me hablaba de su madre y lo delicada que se había tornado su salud. Claramente la amaba con locura.

Pero no era feliz por completo.

Y la poca felicidad que ella tenía se derrumbó cuando la noticia del fallecimiento de la señora Nadeshiko inundó la calle.

Ahora, la amable Sakura no podía mostrar una sonrisa sincera.  
Todos limitaban sus sentimientos a lástima y ello era lo menos que necesitaba.

Cuando la abracé pude sentir como su maltratado y débil cuerpo se quería hacer pequeño y derrumbarse, sin embargo, no lo hizo, un nudo en la garganta me prohibió de poder decirle miles palabras de aliento.

Esa noche, le rogué al cielo para que ella pudiera ser feliz.

Y un ángel caido fue quién escuchó esa plegaria.

Observo mi celular expectante a recibir un mensaje de Sakura sobre como marcha su cita.

 _Quizás está muy ocupada divirtiéndose_

Me tiento a llamarle, pero no quiero ser un infortunio, así que bloqueo el teléfono.

Después de todo, ella pudo tener otra oportunidad.  
La magia de verdad existe.

Ya es de noche y como nadie me invitó al festival, pierdo el tiempo en casa. Bajo las escaleras para prepararme un café y al estar absorta en mis pensamientos.  
Sin quererlo evoco a mi mente a aquel joven misterioso mitad búho-humano.

 _¿Cómo fue que me involucré con él?_

Las veces que lo veía en la escueña jamás se me ocurrió que podía tener un secreto así, pero debí suponerlo, nadie más es tan atractivo como él.

Meneo la cuchara con el café y cada vuelta se hace más lenta y pesada. Levanto la mirada para observar la hora en el reloj de la cocina y las manesillas corren lento.  
Más lento de lo común.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

-Tomoyo.- Escucho una voz varonil y la identifico al instante, al girar, está ahí, la persona en la cual estaba pensando.

-¿E-Eriol?- trato de ocultar mi emoción por tenerlo aquí.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres tú quién hizo eso con el reloj?

-Sí.- No se inmuta.- Vine por ti, es necesario que vengas.

Él es un chico muy serio, pero ahora lo hace notar más.

-¿Qué es?

-Han atacado a la ama de Li.

En unos segundos mis ojos se abren de sorpresa.

-¿S-Sakura?

Asiente su cabeza.

-Tenemos que ir.

Tan rápido como lo dijo al salir de casa, extendió sobre su espalda aquel par de hermosas alas y me cargó en brazos, como una vez lo hizo, al contrario de ese día que mi corazón palpitaba emocionado, está vez es diferente. No puedo dejar de pensar en que le sucedió a Sakura.

Mientras volamos por arriba de la ciudad y veo que Eriol se dirige hacia el templo donde según era el festival, mi corazón late más rápido.

-¿Es algo malo?- Pregunto desanimada.

-No lo sé. Solo escuché el llamado de Li.

Hago una línea dura con mis labios, todo esto no me da buena espina. Cuando finalmente aterrizamos, estamos en lo profundo del parque. Suave, dejo que mis pies tocaran el césped.

-¿Dónde están?

Sin decirme nada, me toma de la mano y me lleva todavía más adentro del bosque, hasta que podemos ver en uno de los árboles más viejos del parque a un ¿perro?

No, no es un perro.

Es un lobo, de color marrón, cuidando en su regazo a una persona.

Avanzamos más.

Sakura.

Es Sakura.

Suelto la mano de Eriol y corro hacia donde están ellos. Viendo de cerca, la escena es más desgarradora. Llevo mis manos a la boca de la impresión.

Sakura está dormida, pero su respiración es agitada. La yukata que elegimos e hicimos con entusiasmo, se encuentra desgarrada y sucia. Pero lo más llamativo es aquella herida en el hombro ¿Con una piedra?

Al intentar tocarla, Eriol me detiene.

-Los humanos no pueden tocar.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?-Mi voz se quiebra.- ¿Por qué está ella así?

-Tuvo que ser algo fatal para que Li haya querido mostrar su verdadera forma. ¿No es así?

Sus ojos celestes se encuentran con los de aquel lobo.

¿Él es Syaoran?

De inmediato ese lobo se rodea de luz y vuelve a la forma en la que conozco a Syaoran.

-Tienes que detener el tiempo.- La voz de Syaoran se escucha desesperada.- Rubymoon... apareció, hizo un conjuro... yo-

De pronto Eriol golpea el rostro de Syaoran, sorprendiendonos a ambos.

-Esto pasa por rompee las reglas. Sabes que los demonios no deben amar a los humanos. Sino cosas así podrían pasar.

Me quedo en silencio.

-Lo sé...-Syaoran aprieta su puño.- y no puedo evitar sentirme el doble de culpable... por eso, por eso... ¡Debes ayudarme!

Toma de los hombros a Eriol. Es auténtico pánico.  
Pero Eriol no dice nada.

-Si no lo haces, ella... Sakura...- Baja su cabeza.- ¡podría morir!- Grita.

 _¿Eh? ¿Morir?_

De las manos de Eriol empieza a surgir un brillo grisáceo, mueve Syaoran de ahí y aquella magia la lanza hacia Sakura, dura así unos segundos hasta que todo ese brillo se introduce a su cuerpo.

-El tiempo para ella pasa 100 veces más lento. Es un día o máximo dos. Lo suficiente para contra restar el hechizo de Rubymoon. Apresurate a encontrar la manera de solucionarlo, sino, será demasiado tarde.

\- Gracias.

Tan pronto como Eriol dice Syaoran se desaparece con Sakura en brazos.

-¿A dónde la llevó?- Pregunto con apenas cordura.

-A casa, él tendrá que ir en búsqueda de una solución.

-¿La hay?

-Siempre existe otro camino, lo único que cambian son los resultados. Es hora de llevarte a casa.

De nuevo tomamos el vuelo y ninguno cruza alguna palabra, hasta que llegamos a la casa de Sakura. Entramos y ella ya reposa en su cama, con Kero a su lado, quien muestra una terrible cara de preocupación. Me despido de él y le aviso que mañana a primera hora vendré y también al salir de la escuela.

Vuelvo a salir de casa y Eriol está ahí esperando.

-Ya puedes llorar.- Dice sin más.- Nadie está observando.

Y como si esas palabras hubieran roto un conjuro, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, una por una comienzan a resbalar por mi rostro.

-N-No merece que las cosas acaben así.- Aprieto mis labios.- Ella ha sido una mujer excelente...- Limpio mi rostro con fuerza.- Merece una vida digna... ¡Por qué es mi preciada amiga!

La calida mano de Eriol se posa sobre mi cabeza.

-Será así.

Y de nuevo rompo en llanto.  
Y él solo se quedó ahí, hasta que terminé de llorar.

En el silencio y las emociones del momento, una pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza. Algo que quería saber.

-¿Ella lo sabía?- Siseo.

-¿Ella?

-Tu secreto. La Srta. Mizuki.

Un silencio.

 _Por alguna razón quiero que diga que "no_ "

-No.

Sonrió un poco.

-¿Y por qué yo sí?

Otro silencio.

Su mano toca mi mentón, me obliga a verlo a los ojos y me regala un pequeño beso.

No esperaba eso.

Al separarnos, susurra.

-Pareces ser una mujer confiable.- sonríe.- Hasta mañana.

Se gira y toma el vuelo con sus hermosas alas y puedo sentir como mi respiración se detuvo por unos segundos.

Rozo mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos.

 _Quizás este beso no significó algo importante para él. Entonces, para mí tampoco debería serlo._

¿Que soy para él?

Dejo de lado mis problemas y al echar un vistazo al cielo, rezo para que Syaoran encuentre la solución a esta tormenta.

Por favor, ayuda a Sakura a estar un paso más cerca de la felicidad.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sakura, no olvides esto nunca._

 _En esta casa existe magia_

 _Sakura._

Abro de golpe mis ojos al escuchar la voz de mi madre, giro mis ojos hacia a mi alrededor, de inmediato toco en mi cuerpo aquella herida que recibí de esa mujer.

Observo mis manos. Tiene arrugas y paño

No llevo el vestido que ha hecho Tomoyo para mí.

Algo raro ha pasado.

Mi habitación continua igual, pero al observarme en el espejo puedo ver que tengo mi antigua apariencia.

-Kero ¿Dónde estás?-Busco en la habitación en los lugares donde siempre Kero duerme, pero no aparece.

 _Syaoran._

Bajo las escaleras y no hay nadie en la casa.

Recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó antes; estábamos en nuestra cita, de pronto unos sujetos nos atacaron, apareció Meiling y esa chica.

¿Pero por qué no hay nadie más?

La magia de Syaoran desapareció.

Coloco mis manos en mi boca

 _¿Acaso morí?_

Frenética busco por todos lados a alguien, trató de salir de casa pero me es imposible. No logro comprender nada de que lo que sucede.

 _Tengo miedo._

Quizás, finalmente me quedé completamente sola.

Las piernas me tiemblan, las siento débiles hasta que finalmente caigo sobre mis rodillas.

 _¿Todo aquello fue un sueño?_

Mis ojos se humedecen. No quiero llorar.

Debe de existir otra manera.

-S-Syaoran… quiero verte.- Sollozo.- No quiero estar sola.

-No lo estás.

Esa dulce voz hace que levante mi mirada.

Reconozco esa voz.

Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que veo.

-M-Mamá…

-Mi preciosa hija.

Frente a mí se encuentra lo que podría ser el espíritu de mi madre. Vestida de blanco con aquella rizada y larga cabellera que tanto adoré y en su espalda un par de alas que adornar su bello ser.

-M-Mamá… ¡Mamá!-Sin pensarlo me lanzo a sus brazos y ella me recibe con el más cálido de los abrazos.- ¡Quería verte! ¡Te extraño tanto!

El llanto no cesa, hundo mi cabeza en su pecho inhalando aquel dulce aroma que había en ella, mientras que acaricia mi cabeza y puedo ver que también derrama alguna lágrima.

-Mi pequeña Sakura.- Solloza.- También te extraño.

-No me dejes. No te vayas.- Le suplico, rodeándola con más fuerzas.- La vida es muy dura sin ti.

-Yo solo vine a ayudarte, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

-Pero está es nuestra casa.- La veo a los ojos.

-No, no es nuestra casa ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-En casa hay personas que te esperan, aquí no hay nadie, es solo una ilusión.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella coloca su mano en el suelo y la luz brillante que emana comienza hacer cenizas lo que parecía ser mi hogar, quedando solo en un lugar cubierto de oscuridad. Me quedo paralizada al ver como la ilusión ha caído.

-Sakura, tienes que volver.

-Mamá…- Susurro.

-Si no vuelves habrá alguien muy triste. ¿No? Syaoran.

Cuando menciona su nombre, recuerdo la conversación entre Meiling y Syaoran… sobre que él estuvo profundamente enamorado de mi madre. Siendo una punzada en el pecho.

-¿C-Cómo lo conoces?-Me llego a sentir tonta por sentir "celos" de mi propia madre.

-Él es la magia que hay en está casa. Déjame mostrártelo.

Con su suave mano cubre mis ojos y puedo ver algunos escenarios. Cuando mamá lo liberó por accidente del ático en las cosas de mi padre.

Como Syaoran la observó a lo lejos durante mucho tiempo.

Y finalmente ese día.

-¿Lo puedes ver? Él me dio su energía cuando estaba a punto de morir al estar embarazada de ti.

En efecto, Syaoran bajo del aquel árbol viejo que tenemos y acudió sin pensarlo con mi madre que estaba desmayada.

-No tenía intenciones de pedírselo, pero tampoco quería perderte.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Puedo ver como Syaoran besa mi madre y le pasa aquella mágica esencia y desaparece en la nada.

-Cuando él se sacrificó por mí, no pude evitar pensar que el chico que se enamorase de ti fuese como él… o fuese él.- Susurra.- Sakura, él te está esperando, yo ya no puedo volver y tampoco hacerte feliz. Si puedes continuar hacia el futuro, ¿Por qué aferrarte al pasado? Él también está luchando para volver a verte.

Ahí fue donde comprendí aquello que me quería decir.

-Puedo comenzar una última vez ¿Verdad?

-Así es.- Asiente su cabeza.

-Definitivamente todo estará bien.- Sonrío con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y la abrazo por última vez.

-Ten una buena vida. Yo te esperaré.- Me abraza gentilmente.- El camino está por ahí. Sigue está pluma.- Lanza una de las plumas de sus alas.- Ve, rápido.

-¡Sí!- Me despido y corro rápidamente detrás de la pluma, ignorando el dolor que puedo tener en la espalda y rodillas por mi edad.

Al apartarme más y girar por última vez, puedo ver que alguien más está a lado de mamá… es un señor, pero no es mi papá, sino un hombre de cabello negro con una tipo túnica azul marino.

 _¿Quién será él?_

Giro mi cabeza hacia el enfrente y continúo con mi camino.

 _Gracias._

Agilizo mis piernas.

 _Syaoran, espérame un poco más._

 _Pronto estaremos juntos_

 _¡Definitivamente lo haremos!_


	21. Chapter 21

Me preocupo por ella. ¿Crees que de verdad logré estar bien? Como su madre quisiera darle la solución en sus manos.- Exhala pesado al ver alejarse la espalda de su hija correr por la oscuridad.

-Nadeshiko, confía.- Susurro.- Encontraran la solución juntos. Además ese chico no ha de tardar mucho.-Sonrio.

-Espero sea así, Sr. Clow.- Suspira angustiada Nadeshiko.

-En estos momentos ha de estar con la guardiana del inframundo. Su estricta madre Yelan.

-0-

El ambiente es oscuro, un olor putrefacto y horribles criaturas andando por sus alrededores, al verme saben quien soy y estoy seguro que ellos fueron los causantes de que ahora este encadenando... en frente de mi madre, la guardiana del inframundo, la señora Yelan Li.

Ella, estoica como siempre, con esos ojos oscuros y fríos que no parecen mostrar algo más que desprecio, solo se limita a verme sin omitir algún sonido.

-¿Está es la manera de recibir a tu hijo?- Muevo los grilletes que tengo en mis muñecas.- Tan linda como siempre, madre.

-No oses llamarme tu madre con esa boca mundana, Li.-Arremete.- Yo soy la señora de estás tierras, así que es mejor que te comportes.

-No vine a pelear contigo.-Gruño.- Solo quiero hablar.

-Hace 200 años que no hablamos ¿Qué te hace cambiar de opinión? Además, ¿Quién te liberó de aquel patético sello que te impuso tu padre? ¿Continúas divirtiéndote con esa raza inferior?

-Me liberó la razón por la cual estoy aquí, después de tanto.

Yelan es una mujer calculadora y eso significa que tratar de engañarla es difícil.

-Ya veo...-Musita.- A final la estúpida de MeiLing falló junto con Rubymoon.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Mis ojos se exaltan al escuchar tales palabras.

-Pensé que habían aniquilado a esa mujer. Pero ya veo que no fue así

La sangre me hierve.

-¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con lo que le hicieron a Sakura?

-Así que ese es su nombre.

-¡Madre!

-¡Cállate!- Agita ferozmente su mano golpeando mi mejilla con una hedra brillante, me retuerzo de dolor.- ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Te has enamorado de una vil e inútil humana! Pensé que MeiLing era suficiente para ti.

-Lo es para ti, jamás sentí algo por ella.

-¿Desde cuándo los demonios pueden describir que "sienten"?-Chasquea.- No eres humano para saber lo que significa una emoción, no eres empático.

-Ella me enseñó ser así.

Bufa.

-Patético. El veneno de Rubymoon la tiene adormecida y en poco tiempo morirá y llegará a mi lindo hogar... aunque el conjuro de Eriol haya retrasado lo inevitable. Sin embargo, sabes que solo hay una forma de detenerlo ¿verdad?

Lo sé.

Claro que lo sé.

-Sí, madre.

Yelan muestra una retoecida sonrisa ante mi respuesta.

Maldita sea.

-Sí tú posas ante mí el alma de alguien , liberaré la alma de esa chiquilla. Un cambio equivalente.

-Por eso me he atrevido a venir hasta aquí.-muevo frenético los grilletes.- Vengo a ofrecerte mi alma a cambio de que liberes a Sakura.

Me parece ver por unos segundos como si expresión cambia, pero vuelve a la frialdad de siempre.

-Supuse que dirías algo así. Pero ella no es un demonio como tú. Tendrá algo de ti, pero se ha contaminado con su esencia humana. Yo necesito algo como ella... en pocas palabras un humano.

Me he quedado en silencio al escuchar aquella condición, lo peor de todo es que tiene razón ¡Tiene toda la maldita razón!

-Así que, mientras no llegué alguien capaz de hacer ese gran sacrificio de "amor" ella estará a mi merced junto contigo, adorado hijo.

-Madre... por favor.

-Las súplicas no funcionan conmigo.-Sonríe.- Ruega todo lo que quieras, solo hay un forma de lograrlo.- Camina lejos de mí, dejándome atado sin ninguna forma de escapar.- Ponte cómodo, la espera será larga.

Chasqueo mi lengua, no esperaba que esto pudiera suceder. Estaba... estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para que ella pudiera continuar.

Ella es mi señora, debo hacer lo posible para que sea feliz.

Ya sé a quién debo hablar.

-0-

Solo ha transcurrido un día desde que su amiga se encuentra adormecida. Tuvimos que volver a nuestra rutina, pero ella parece estar en otro mundo.

La veo caminar por los pasillos de la escuela y aunque este rodeada de sus amigas, que son ignorantes a la situación de Sakura, no muestra una sonrisa auténtica.

No debería preocuparme, pero algo me obliga a querer cambiar su semblante.

 _Idiota Li, date prisa y encuentra la solución_

Cuando la campana de la escuela suena y me dirijo a la salida puedo ver en ella un perro de color negro. Mis sentidos se alarman al reconocer de quién es ese perro.

Syaoran.

Camino apresurado hacia el, mientras me espera sentado sin imutarse por los demás estudiantes. Toco su cuello y en el collar tiene un papel, al sacarlo el perro continúa su recorrido y desaparece.

 _Es un mensaje de Li._

-0-

Mi mente no logra concentrarse, quiero pensar que todo terminará bien y ella por fin despertará, pero no veo cuando sucederá.

Las horas parecen lentas pero sé que dictan el tiempo que le resta a Sakura.

¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?

Quisera poder hacer algopara ayudarla, pero estoy atada de manos. No poseeo poderes sobrenaturales ni nada por el estilo.

Observo por la ventana, ya es la hora de salida, las demás chicas han ido al karaoke y rechacé su invitación... lo menos que quiero es divertirme a costa del bienestar de Sakura. Lo mejor será ir a casa y ver como sigue.

Tomo mi bolso y más triste que animada decido emprender mi camino, hasta que Eriol aparece en el umbral de la puerta, agitado indicando que corrió mucho.

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué pasa?

Eriol se apoya en sus rodillas por el cansancio, avanza y extiende un papel hacia mí, lo tomo pero continuó con mis dudas.

-¿Esto qué es?

-Leelo.

Extiendo la nota y hago lo que dice

" _Estoy en el inframundo, vine con mi madre y el plan que tenía fracasó, ella cambió la jugada._

 _Mi inmunda alma no bastará para liberar a Sakura, tiene que ser un humano._

 _No sé que hacer, pero hallaré una alternativa, sin embargo si todo resulta mal, por favor, ven y asesiname aquí_ "

Termino de leer y antes de que pudiera preguntar Eriol habla

-Li tenía planeado dar su alma a cambio para poder liberar el conjuro de Rubymoon. Con esto entiendo que su madre tuvo que ver con el ataque.

-¿Él iba a morir por Sakura? Que tonto, eso la pondría muy triste.

-Sí. Pero eso ya no será posible.

-Porque tiene que ser un humano.-Interrumpo.

Arrugo con ambas manos en papel que me entregó.

-¡Y-Yo lo haré!-Golpeo mi pecho.- ¡Yo doy mi vida a cambio de la de Sakura!- Lágrimas brotan de mis ojos.- Ella no merece nada de esto.- gotas caen y caen.- ¿Por qué no dejarla ser feliz? ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Yo lo haré!

-¡No!-Grita Eriol y toma de mis manos sorprendiendome.- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡¿Por qué?!- Me suelto de su agarre.- Mi existencia no es necesaria para alguien y la primera mejor amiga que he tenido está en peligro ¡Yo solo-

-¡Para mí es importante! ¡Eres importante!

Es la primera vez que veo el semblante tranquilo y despreocupado de Eriol, desalineado y expresivo. Sus palabras me han tomado por sorpresa y no puedo evitar malinterpretar lo que dice.

-¡Mentiroso!- Reclamo.- ¡Tú no sientes la mitad de lo que yo por ti! Tú me lo has dicho, ¿no? Que los demonios y humanos no se pueden enamorar y aun así sigo aquí contigo... no podría continuar una vida donde Sakura no esté y en la que tú no sientas algo por mí. ¡Soy ordinaria!

Inhalo y exhalo aire muy rápido. Todo se ha tornado muy extraño y dije cosas que no debí. Ahora mismo quiero desaparecer.

Pasan los minutos, quiza 3 y ninguno pronuncia una palabra y soy incapaz de siquiera levantar el rostro porque las lágrimas aun se derraman.

-Tienes razón.- Por fin habla.- No siento lo mismo que tú. Desconozco que es tener sentimientos y poder expresarlos... una vez creí que había sentido algo así por Kaho pero no se compara...

Lo último dicho pone en alarma mis sentidos. Sigo sin levantar la cabeza y veo sus pies caminar hacia mi.

-Eriol...

En unos instantes me siento rodeada por sus brazos. Él me está abrazando. Mis mejillas se vuelven a tornar de rojo. Nunca había estado tan cerca suyo como para inhalar su varonil aroma.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que decidió confesarse y seguir con esto? Apoyas a tu amiga incondicionalmente. No te compares, Tomoyo. Para mí lo eres todo, menos ordinaria.

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa, no lo creo, me quedé sin palabras y continuó estática mientras él sigue hablando.

-No me atrevería a dejar que hicieses eso. Debe haber otra alternativa, por eso Li mandó esa nota. No sé que es sentir algo de sinceridad, sin embargo, quisiera que fueras tú la que me permitiera entender lo que es querer a alguien.

-No te creo.- susurro.

Eriol sonríe landino y levanta mi mentón.

-Adoro estos ojos claros que me contemplan. Me siento tranquilo. Aunque seas reservada tu guardas dentro de tu fuertes emociones.

La mano que levanta mi mentón poco a poco trata de acercarme a sus labios.

-Tu bondad para proteger a Sakura. Hace que yo también quiera morir para protegerte.

Lento, seguro, tímido y sensato beso consume nuestra conversación.

El corazón parece salir de mi pecho y creo que él puede escucharlo. Pero eso no importa así que poco a poco cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar.

Al terminar nuestro beso, Eriol habla.

-Vamos a buscar a Kerberos.

-0-

Rápido le mostramos a Kero la nota que ha mandado a Eriol. Sakura continúa dormida y los tres estamos en la sala ingeniando algun plan.

-La mamá de Li es muy cruel.

-¿La mamá de Li?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí.- Sonríe Kero.- La señora del inframundo es Yelan, su madre.

-¿Y su padre?

-En otro lado.

-Vaya, la leyenda del yomi es real.- Me sorprendo por los antecedentes familiares de Syaoran.- tenemos que pensar en algo.

-Podría matar a alguien y llevarlo.-Eriol cruza sus piernas seguro de si mismo.

-¡No!-Gritamos Kero y yo.

-¿Entonces?

Rasco mi sien de nervios. El tiempo avanza y no tenemos una respuesta.

De pronto, escuchamos un ruido fuerte viniendo de las escaleras, los tres nos alarmamos al pensar que es Sakura pero al estar en la subida vemos el cuerpo de alguien quien no se puede levantar del piso.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Es el hermano de Sakura.- Responde Kero.

-¿Cómo llegó ahí?

Poco a poco se levanta, apoyandose en sus rodillas. Su aspecto se ve espeluznante, deplorable y triste.

-Escuché su conversación... por favor... déjenme ayudar a mi hermana.

Kero y yo nos quedamos sin palabras pero Eriol se nos adelanta y le extiende su mano.

-Entonces tienes que venir conmigo.

 _ **Hola hola. Aquí con el casi climax de esta bella historia. Ahora conoceremos a la madre de Li! Y para aclarar algunas cosas en esta loca loca y fantasiosa historia el padre de Li es el sr. Clow ¿Por queee?**_

 _ **Me he basado en una leyenda del folklore japonés sobre el yomi (inframundo) que es Izanami (La diosa de la creación y muerte) e Izanagi quien era una pareja la cual Izanami (Quien es en este caso la mamá de Li) viaja al inframundo pero al estar ahí come algo y le es imposible regresar a la tierra a raíz de eso se convierte en la diosa del inframundo.**_  
 _ **Cuando Izanagi (el sr. Clow) viaja con su ejercito para rescatarla él la ve convertida en otro ser "repugnante" cosa que Izanami le enfurece y estallan en una batalla que gana Izanagi porque logra escapar y al final se separan**_

 _ **Izanami le dice a él que matará a 1000 personas a lo cual Izanagi le responde que por cada 1000 él hará nacer 1500 más.**_


	22. FINAL

El camino es oscuro, vacío e imposible de atravesar. Me encuentro sola en un lugar que parece vacío sin ni siquiera algún ruido. Cuando me cansó de correr, camino. Quiero llegar a ti.

Quiero verte, Syaoran.

No permitiré que nos separen e impidan nuestra felicidad. Quiero estar junto a ti, hoy y para siempre.

No sé si han pasado minutos, horas o días porque el tiempo parece haber congelado y yo de nuevo tengo esta apariencia marchita. En el fondo quisiera ser joven y volver a vernos sin que veas esta apariencia nada jovial.

¿Me amaras aún si no soy una jovencita?

Esa pregunta retumba en mi casa a la par que camino sin rumbo fijo.

Quiero llorar, pero retengo mis lágrimas. Cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de alguien.

No es Syaoran.

"Sakura"

-Touya...-Susurro y al girar, detrás de mí está una pequeña luz... corro y me pongo frente a él.

Al llegar a esa luz me doy cuenta que es una barrera, traslucida que me refleja algo más.

Acerco mi rostro y puedo ver un lugar, oscuro, desolado y tenebroso. Pero ahí hay 4 personas.

¡Syaoran!

Está esposado.

Giro mis ojos y está otra mujer que se parece a Syaoran.

Mi sorpresa aumenta a ver a Touya acompañado de Eriol.

¿Q-Qué está pasando?

"Sakura"

De nuevo, la voz de Touya.

En mi espalda siento la calidez de alguien. Una luz brillante me envuelve. Puedo ver que son los brazos de Touya. Quiero girar para ver su rostro.

-No lo hagas. Quédate así.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Perdóname por todo. Por haberloa dejado y por haberme dejado manipular por un demonio. No era yo, en ningún momento fui yo.

Fue Meiling.

-Si no puedes perdonarme, lo entiendo. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esto.

-¿Hacer?

-Para poder librarte de aquel hechizo, alguien debe dar su alma a cambio

Lo comprendo.

-N-No.

-Él lo quería hacer. Y su madre no se lo concedió.

¿Syaoran?

-Y yo tampoco permitiré que te arrebaten la felicidad. Él es bueno.

Mis lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas. Mi mundo está dejando de girar. Soy incapaz de hablar.

-Yo lo veía rodear la casa cuando madre estaba esperandote. Ella lo sabía y me dijo que era un espíritu bondadoso. Ahora lo sé. Sé que el le brindó la oportunidad a mamá de tenerte.

Evoco la conversación que escuché de Meilingy Syaoran en el bosque. Todo fue un maletendido. Él no amaba a mamá.

-Ahora yo te daré...-Toma aire.- Les daré la oportunidad de que vivan juntos.

En medio de lágrimas observo la escena de ese oscuro lugar y veo como esa mujer se acerca a Touya y atraviesa su pecho con su mano. Llevo a la boca mis manos por el shock. Saca de su pecho una luz brillante.

Me giro y puedo ver el rostro de Touya y nos abrazamos. No puedo contener mis sollozos. Su mano se coloca en mi cabeza y siento su aliento por última vez.

-Ten una buena vida.-

De pronto, la silueta de Touya se disuelve en una lu, brillante y yo no puedo dejar de llorar. Sin embargo, la pluma de las alas de mi madre marcó un camino dorado en medio de la oscuridad. Limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro y sé que tengo que continuar.

Para ser feliz.

Por ustedes; madre, padre y Touya.

Por nosotros, Syaoran.

Cada sacrificio valdrá la pena.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran! ¡Quiero verte!

Tengo esperanza. Ella me dice que sí  
Hoy por fin la felicidad estará de mi lado.

Llegó al final de ese camino, saltó y puedo verlo. Está ahí. Sonriendo, recibiendome con los brazos abiertos.

Me atrapa y ambos giramos de felicidad. Lo tomo entre mis brazos y al terminar nos vemos uno al otro. Sin creer lo que está pasando.

Pero en medio de la felicidad me percató de que estamos en el mismo lugar donde Touya pereció.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el inframundo.- Responde la voz fría de aquella mujer.- Y puedo ver que te han salvado.

A pesar de que sus palabras dicen algo bueno, sus gestos, tono muestran molestia y fastidio. Indicando que no está feliz por verme aquí

-Ya cumplimos nuestra parte, madre. Déjanos ir.- Syaoran se pone frente a mí, protegiendome de su madre, pero yo me le adelanto.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto. Es un placer conocerla, suegra- Hago una reverencia y me sonrojo de haberle llamado "suegra" al levantar mi rostro puedo ver las caras de Syaoran, Eriol y ella. Asombradas al verme hacer tal cosa.

-Soy Yelan Li. La señora del inframundo, no tu suegra.

-Una disculpa.- Hago muchas reverencias.

-Y está bien, cumpliré mi parte del trato, pero antes de eso.- Da un aplauso y dos hombres con máscaras de zorros aparecen en medio de un humo pero no vienen solos.

Meiling va con ellos. Cada uno la toma de su brazos y tiene una cinta en la boca.

-¿Y Rubymoon?- Pregunta.

-Se escapó antes de que la atraparamos, señora.

-No importa.

Yelan se acerca a ella y la Meiling que conocí se esfuma. Muestra miedo, terror por ver a la madre de Li frente a ella.

Le arranca la cinta de su boca sin piedad.

-Chica.- Supongo que se refiere a mi.- Meiling vino a mi para separarte de mi hijo. Como puedes ver su plan no funcionó, decepcionandome por completo.

Meiling está quieta, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. Es sorprendente el efecto que tiene ella.

-Y adivina cual será su castigo.

¿Castigo?

Yelan camina hacia mí y aparece en su delgada mano un hongo.

-Será comer algo de este lugar.

No comprendo lo que pasa. Syaoran esquiva mi mirada e incluso Eriol se muestra incómodo.

Meiling comienza a gritar.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Eso no!

-Sí un demonio, dios, humano come algo del inframundo será incapaz de salir de aquí. Estará aquí por el resto de su vida.

Ese hongo lo pone en mi mano.

-Y serás tú la que se lo de en la boca.

-Madre.-Replica Syaoran.

-Silencio.-Vuelve a enfocar su mirada en mí.- Solo así me demostraras que eres digna de estar con mi preciado hijo y seré así tu suegra.

Se hace a un lado, dejándome libre el camino hacia Meiling quien sigue llorando y luchando, pero ambos peones de Yelan la mantienen quieta.

No me siento capaz de hacer tal cruel cosa, pero, tampoco puedo fingir empatía.

-Que quede claro, que no lo hago ppr usted, ni por ganarme su aprobación.- Camino y me pongo de rodillas enfrente de Meiling.- Sino lo hago por todo lo que le hiciste pasar a mi hermano y a nosotros.

El hongo de color verde lo poso en la boca de Meiling y aquellos zorros se encargan de que le de un mordisco y ell frenética lo escupe, pero es demasiado tarde.

-¡Te odio! ¡Tú no mereces a Syaoran! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Camino de nuevo con Syaoran y Eriol ignorando por completo los insultos de Meiling.

-Bien hecho, Sakura.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Yelan antes de que con aplauso volvieramos al mundo mortal. Los tres estamos enfrente de mi casa.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Cumplió su parte del trato.

-Creo que debemos apresurarnos a entrar. Alguien nos espera.

Dispuestos a entrar la puerta de mi casa se abre y es Tomoyo cubierta de lágrimas.

-¡Sakura!-Corre a abrazarme y no puedo evitar llorar con ella- ¡Estás viva! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Justo cuando pensamos que ya nada "sobrenatural" pasaría en el umbral de la puerta está un hombre de cabello negro y una túnica.

Eriol y Syaoran lo reconocen y hacen una reverencia hasta el suelo. El misterioso hombre solo sonríe y con su mano nos invita a pasar.

En la sala todos están serios hasta que él se presenta.

-Señoritas, yo soy Clow el padre de Li y he venido a cerrar un contrato con Syaoran.

Después de su pequeña introducción, se pone enfrente de Syaoran, quien se pone de pie.

-Te libero de aquella maldición y por haber sido un buen guardian, te concederé un deseo.

Eriol, Tomoyo y yo observamos en silencio.

-Quiero ser humano, por favor.

Los tres inhalamos fuerte al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Seguro? Si es así, ya no serás inmortal ni podrás tener contacto al mundo espiritual. Serás un simple mortal que vivirá algunos años y morirá.

Quiero detener eso, pero Eriol me toma del hombro y pide que preste atención.

-Sí, esas son cosas banales. Yo quiero vivir junto a una sola persona, los años que se me permitan.

Sus ojos ambar ven los míos y entiendo su mensaje y no puedo creer que aun me queden lágrimas que derramar... pero de felicidad.

-Qué así sea.- Clow aparece en su mano derecha un báculo lo agita suave y lento hasta proyectar una luz enceguecedora.

Cuando podemos recuperar la vista, él ya se ha ido y Syaoran sigue ahí de pie, aunque se ve prácticamente igual su aura es distinta. Como su magia ha desaparecido imaginó que el efecto en mi también, sin embargo veo mis manos y siguen como las de una señorita.

Continúe joven.

Eriol y Tomoyo se despiden y nos dejan a ambos solos. Kero siguió con nosotros, por alguna razón.

En medio de la sala, estamos sentados abrazandonos.

-¿Estuvo bien que te convirtieras en un humano?

-Claro que sí.

-Pero ¡ser humano es difícil! Tienes que estudiar, trabajar, comer, nada es gratis y-

Pone un dedo en mis labios.

-Para mi la felicidad de estar juntos es más importante, Sakura. Será fácil si estamos juntos ¿No es así?

Sonrío

-Tienes razón.

Lentamente, nuestros labios se tocan y se unen en un lindo y tierno beso. Por fin, podremos estar juntos y disfrutar del tiempo. Crecer y ser uno mismo. La intensidad de nuestro beso aumenta hasta que me tumba en el sillón.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de dejar de ser un demonio?

-¿Q-que?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Que te lo podré hacer un montón de veces, todos los días.- Sonríe altanero.- No tienes idea de cuántas veces quise metertelo.

-¡¿Ehh?!

Se abalanza encima, comienza a besar mi cuello y mete la mano debajo de mi blusa.

-S-Syaoran!

-Vamos a tener muchos hijos.

No puedo con tanta vergüenza.

-S-Sí pero aún es muy pronto-

Me besa de nuevo y su mano atrapa mi pecho. Sus cálidos labios se acercan a mi oído, erizando mi piel.

-No volveré a dejarte, voy a mostrarte simplemente cuánto te amo. Haré que no olvides que eres la única para mí, Sakura.

Con esas dulces palabras me envuelve en su toque y admito que también yo lo estaba esperando, desde hace tiempo.

-Tus labios son suaves- habla entre besos- Tu piel es fresca y se siente bien...

Ahogo gemidos y me dejo llevar, hasta que su mano toca aquella parte y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo.

-N-No puedes.

-No seas tímida. Déjame ver.- Toca fuerte con las yemas de sus dedos y aunque es por encima de la ropa siento más de lo que pensé.

-Se está volviendo un poco húmedo , ¿Es por mí?

-S-Sí.

-Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

En medio de todas esas caricias, nos besamos, una y otra vez. En mi pecho siento una opresión seguida de unas inmensas ganas de llorar y lo hago... solo un poco. Syaoran lame esas lágrimas y besa mi rostro.

-Te amo. Quiero estar a tu lado toda mi vida.

-Te amo más, gracias por amarme.

Y unimos nuestros labios una vez más.

 _Gracias por permitirme vivir una vez más._

 _Por hacerme ver que se puede comenzar una última vez._

 _Nunca es tarde para intentarlo._

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Holaaa holaaa! Hemos llegado al final de esta bella historia y creanme que estoy super feliz de que sea asi. Estoy en lagrimas. Gravias por haber apoyado y leido hasta e último capitulo. Adore cada comentario que me motivó a seguir adelante con este proyecto.**_  
 _ **Un abrazo y beso**_  
 _ **Espero contar con su apoyo en mis proximas historias.**_  
 _ **Los quiero, totales!**_

 _ **(Igual habrá un epílogo sabroso v: jajajaja esperenlooo. )**_


	23. Epílogo

Ha pasado exactamente 1 año desde que Syaoran se ha convertido completamente en un humano. Ambos, bueno exactamente el, ha tenido que acostumbrarse a ser únicamente un humano más. Nuestros amigos a excepción de Tomoyo y Eriol han percibido el cambio. Pronto se acabará el instituto y eso quiere decir que la universidad está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Durante las vacaciones de verano ambos decidimos trabajar para ahorrar poco a poco y aunque ese dinero no sea suficiente la madre de Tomoyo se ha convertido bien en una segunda madre donde se ofreció a ayudarnos en caso de que pudiera ser difícil.

La magia no parece ser parte de nuestras vidas, pero tal parece que los padres de Syaoran han mandado pequeñas "ayudaditas" porque el intermediario sigue siendo Kerberos, que es el único que sobrevivió al conjuro que fue sometido Syaoran.

Nuestra vida parece ser más sencilla, cada dia comenzamos una nueva historia y en esa historia ocurre una situación en particular.

-Entonces...-Analiza Chiharu.- ¿Nada de nada?

Las demas observan expectantes pero Tomoyo solo se limita a sonreír porque ella ya sabe la respuesta.

-N-No...

Suspiran de fastidio y ponen su cara de "No puede ser cierto"

-¡Sakura! ¿Por qué?- Espeta Chiharu.

-Sakura, recuerda que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Él te lo ha dicho.-Naoko saca de sus mochila.- Incluso esto.- Mostrando una revista juvenil con una sección S&M y mi cabeza se llena de colores.

-Entonces quizás no te gusta demasiado... deberías intentarlo con un hombre mayor.-Rika, toma de su mentón con semblante enamorado. Aludiendo a su relación con el maestro.

-Nada de eso, es solo que me da mucha pena... no me siento lista.

-Pobre Syaoran... cuanto tiempo tendrá que esperar.-Piensa Tomoyo.

-Tendría que volver a nacer.-Se ríe Chiharu.

-Tu no tienes porque burlarte. Es lo mismo para ti con Yamazaki.-Cruza de brazos Naoko.

-Apenas llevamos un mes saliendo, no cuenta si ellos tienen 1 año.

Las platicas de sexo entre ellas es lo más divertido que me ha pasado y que jamás pensé que podría pasar. Tomoyo detienen la asamblea con un aplauso.

-Sakura, sabes que todo esto es broma y...

-Excepto lo de intentar el S&M-aclara Naoko.

-Eso mucho menos, Naoko. Sabemos que adoras a Syaoran y que intentar intimar con él implica un gran esfuerzo por dejar que el observe tu cuerpo y... pues tener sexo como tal. Pueden esperar el tiempo que sea necesario porque él te quiere y respetará tu decisión.

-Si Sakura. Todo a su tiempo.

Al final todas se acercan y me abrazan, tomo en cuenta sus consejos y entre tanta cursilería por mi mente pasa que no estaría nada mal dar un nuevo paso.

-Chicas, lo intentaré, no sé cuando pero lo haré y les contaré como me fue ¿sí?-Mis mejillas se sonrojan al dar tal declaración.

Y el abrazo en equipo viene acompañado de un grito de guerra.

-0-

-¿Qué tanto alboroto traen las chicas allá?- Yamazaki frunce el ceño al ver el sequito de amigas del otro lado de la escuela. Nosotros estamos en práctica en el campo de fútbol.

-No sé. Cosas de mujeres.-Limpio mi sudor con la camisa.

-Galán de novela.-Eriol se integra a nuestra platica.- ¿Cuándo será el día en que ese ombligo choque con el de Kinomoto?

Quito su mano de mi abdomen y trato de disimular mi sonrojo.

-Tendria que nacer de nuevo como demonio.

-¡Y eso es imposible! Espeta Yamazaki y no comprende la ironía de mi comentario como lo hizo Eriol.

-Tarde o temprano se rendirá a tus varoniles encantos. A esos duros encantos.

Yamazaki y Eriol tocan mi abdomen y comienzan a burlarse.

No puedo negar que las ganas de estar con ella me están matando.

Recuerdo la noche de hace dos días donde ambos sentados en el sillón. Sakura estaba recién bañada y el olor a su shampoo y esa terriblemente sexy blusa de tirantes me mataba. La sente en medio de mis piernas e inhale su bellísimo aroma.

 _-S-Syaoran... me haces cosquillas.- Sakura se retuerce al sentir mi nariz rondando por su delgado cuello._

 _-Hueles bien..._

 _-¿Mucho?_

 _-S-Si, ¿No lo sientes?_

 _Y con eso me refiero a mi repentina erección que surgio al tenerla en mis brazos._

 _-Quiero hacerlo, Sakura._

 _Y después de haber manifestado mi sucias intenciones ella solo salto de un brinco con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate alegando que ella no está lista aun._

 _Ah, la amo tanto que podré aguantar este calvario un poco más._

-0-

Regreso sola acasa ya que Syaoran tuvo que quedarse a actividades del club, apesar de que el club en el tercer año es opcional para dedicar tiempo al estudio de los examenes a ingreso él ha querido continuar junto a los demás.

Llegó a casa y puedo ver un notita en la mesa de la sala que es de Kero, el cual salió con Tomoyo, lo cual me parece extraño.

Procedo a hacer la cena y al termino me siento en el sofá... y recuerdo lo que paso entre nosotros la otra noche. Los fuertes brazos de Syaoran rodeandome, su voz y el,saber lo que despierto en el.

Siento un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo y los latidos de mi corazón aumentan al darme cuenta en todo lo que estoy pensando.

Mi cuerpo se alarma al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver que Syaoran ha llegado.

-B-Bienvenido.- tomo una postura militar.

Él me observa extraño por mi actitud pero me regala su coqueta sonrisa.

-Llegue.- Me da un pequeño beso.- Ahora bajo, iré a darme una ducha que apesto a sudor.

Pasa de largo y sube las escaleras. La inquietud de mi corazón no cesa, incrementó.

Vuelvo a tomar asiento y toco mis labios que acaban de ser besados.

 _¿Qué es lo que me detiene? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Antes todo lo relacionado con el sexo era prohibido entre nosotros por el conjuro... pero ahora no existe nada de eso solo mis prejuicios._

 _Yo también lo amo._

 _Esperé tanto por tener una vida plena y feliz._

 _Por ser amada._

 _Y nadie me ama más que él._

La soledad y calma de la casa hace perceptible el ruido de la ducha y cuando se deja de escuchar subo las escaleras y en cada escalon parece que mis latidos resuenan y el corazón quiere salir de mi pecho. Voy a su cuarto y tomo una camisa que usa de pijama y me paro enfrente del baño.

Por fin se abre la puerta y Syaoran tiene descubierto su pecho dejando ver el gran trabajo que hace... el ejercicio de todos los dias comienza a notar en sus fuertes brazos y ese duro abdomen.

Se sorprende al verme ahí.

-¿Paso algo?

Mi torpeza me delata.

-Vine a traerte tu camisa, para... que no tuvieras frío. - Se la extiendo y el la toma.

-Gracias.

Cuando el comienza a vestirse doy otro vistazo a su cuerpo... esta es la primera vez que lo veo así... que queiro verlo de esa manera.

Estoy segura que todo mi cuerpo cabe ahí.

Sin pensarlo más me abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo.

-¡¿Sakura!? ¿Te sientes mal?

Syaoran intenta separame de él al sentirme extraña.

-¡No! Es solo que yo quiero abrazarte. ¡Quiero abrazarte mucho!

Mi pecho se desborda y lo abrazo más.

Syaoran corresponde mi abrazo tanto que hace ponerme de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo.

-No digas cosas tan lindas... me hace querer devorarte.

Abro mis ojos, muerdo mis labios y por fin dejo que esa marea de emociones me arrastre hacia ese lugar que desconozco.

-Q-Quiero que me toques... un poco más.

 _Hasta devorarme._

Y como si hubiese activado algun botón, Syaoran toma de mi mentón para darme un profundo y largo beso el cual no concluye sino hasta desoues de varias rondas. La pasión del momento nos hace caminar de revesa hacia la habitación. No puedo determe ni quiero hacerlo.

Estoy nerviosa. Estoy segura que el escucha retumbar mi corazón.

Se coloca detrás de mi y comienza a besar mi cuello, resbalando su mano hacia la falda de mi uniforme.

-¿Estás segura? Si continúo no podré parar.-Susurra en mi oìdo y eriza mi piel su sensual aliento.

-C-Continua...

Deposita extensos besos por mi cuello y aquellas manos que traveseaban en mi falda tocan ese lugar íntimo. Solo sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozar mi ropa interior hace que el tono de mi voz sea extraño.

-Antes de empezar hay que arreglar todo aquí.

Con la agilidad que lo caracteriza separa mis piernas, mientras él esta detrás de mí, con su mano izquierda levanta mi pierna y su otra mano entra por debajo de mis bragas.

-¡¿Syaoran!?

-Pero que tenemos aquí. Está un poco húmedo.

Sus yemas tocan con cuidado y tiene razón, me he excitado y es vergonzoso que se de cuenta.

-Y-Yo...

-Solo disfruta.

Poco a poco su dedos comienzan a jugar con mi sexo y al pao que lo hacen comienzo a sentirme más y más extraña. Gimo y no solo se limita a tocar, sino que introduce uno y después son dos.

-Ahh.

Mis piernas se retuercen y estiro de su camisa. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo igual. De pronto se detiene y me impacta el hecho que no queria3que eso sucediera.

Me cambia de lugar. Nos besamos y al hacerlo dejamos caer poco a poco nuestros cuerpos en la cama. Syaoran desata el nudo de mi marinero y me desviste hasta dejarme solo con ropa interior. Nos observamos por un instante.

-Eres hermosa, Sakura. No tengas miedo, seré gentil.

Asiento con vergüenza y él se quita la camisa que le había dado y busca en su cajonera un pequeño paquete metálico que sería un condón. Lo abre con sus dientes y al bajarse su pantalonera puedo ver su "masculinidad"

Me guardo mi comentario sobre si "eso" podrá entrar.

-¿Lista?

-S-Si...

Lento pero seguro se abre paso a consumir nuestro acto de amor y siento como se introduce y se deja resbalar en mi interior. Gimo un poco por el dolor que causó, sin embargo, levemente me acostumbro y ese dolor al compas de que Syaoran se mueve se convierte en un placer nuevo que nos conecta a ambos de una manera más maravillosa.

El compás lento se transforma en uno más rápido y audaz. Toma de mi cintura y las embestidas son cada vez más largas y duras. El placer me hace tomar de su espalda y la ráfaga de pasión hace que encaje mis uñas en su piel.

Esto que siemto no es de este mundo. Su rostro esta empapado de sudor y se mezcla con el aroma de su ducha. Lo amo lo amo. Todo de él.

La culminación, esa magia, está a punto de llegar y lo puedo sentir en cada célula de mi ser. Cada vez más y más rápido, apasionado y entregado. Ambos ahogamos un grito y entregamos nuestro amor al extasis final.

-0-  
Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, sé que me quede dormida a los pocos minutos y abro mis ojos y puedo ver como Syaoran está a mi lado. Lo observo por unos minutos y no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar... de hecho, nada de los hechos que se unieron perfectamente para ambos coincidieramos.

Syaoran abre sus ojos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Genial.- Me hala hacia él y me da un pequeño beso en la cabeza.- Gracias por todo.

Nunca habia sentido una opresión en el pecho seguida por unas inmesas ganas de llorar. Me acurruco en su pecho.

-Sakura, más adelante, algún día deberíamos casarnos. Cásate conmigo

Esas ganas de llorar por fin se desbordaron y él como todo un caballero limpia esas traviesas lagrimas.

-Si lo deseas, entonces, sin duda te haré feliz, más feliz que si vivieras 100 vidas más. No sabía que era sentir la necesidad de estar con alguien, sin embargo después de conocerte por primera vez me di cuenta que estaba solo... y que realmente lucharía por estar con alguien... contigo.

-Syaoran...

-No puede ser nadie más que tú, Sakura.

Mis mejillas brillan y acaricio su rostro.

-Somos dos almas solitarias...- Beso sus labios.- Que han encontrado su otra mitad.

Ambos sonreímos, besamos y abrazamos con fuerza.

-Vamos a estar juntos está vida.-Musita.

-Y en 100 vidas más.-Sonrío.

enciona un usuario  
 _ **Bien elprimer epilogo a concluido¡ que les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado ya que a mi me ha encantadoooo. Y sobre todo los dibujos jajaja. Las amo muchoo. Esperen la otra actua. Ahora la pareja sera tomo y eriol. Jojojo y así se concluirá esta historia.**_  
 _ **Las amoo y un beso y abrazo de oso enorme ¡**_ __


End file.
